In Due Time
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: Set after New Moon. Bella has moved on in her life, with help she has no idea about. The events that took place, a calculated plan that backfired. But Bella is reaping the untimely demise, as well as wealthy benefits of that plan. Mature content. Lemons, Polyamory.
1. Prologue

**?POV**

I failed her. We've failed her.

It still infuriates me when I think back on Edward leaving her in the woods after breaking her heart. He'd better hope I never run into him again. Him or that scrawny necked little pixie.

Now I'm standing in the shadows, watching the funeral of Chief Charlie Swan. How much more can she take.

My nose is assaulted by the smell of wet dog and garbage. This particular eau du wet dog is none other than Jacob Black. I don't turn around. I continue to watch her.

"So, what do we do now"? he asks me. "We finally got rid of the Red Head leech, but this was the cost. Will you show yourself to her now"?

"No Jake, it's still not time. But don't worry she's still taken care of trust me". I say to him

I pull out my phone and dial the number.

"Yes, it me".

"I've been expecting your call. It's all been set up with the University. I will be sending the letter out in tomorrow's mail". I hear over the phone

"I'm adding to the plan. You need to make a call to her tomorrow. Make an appointment with her to be in your office by the end of the week. She will be escorted there by a Mr. Jacob Black. Before she arrives, I need the moniker on your door to read and Associates. She needs to believe you are a medium to large firm, not a lone attorney.

"B-b-but"

"No buts. Cut the bullshit. My family and I have made you a very wealthy man over the years. Not to mention my extended family, friends and acquaintances I have referred to you. Now I am paying you enough money if I tell you to go out and hire a team of prop lawyers for this, I expect it to have it done". I say to him.

"Yes Sir".

"I will wire transfer $6 million along with your fee to you this afternoon. $5 million of which you will set up a trust for her in the name of Chief Charlie Swan. You will be the executor. The other million you will set up as a life insurance policy under the name of Charlie Swan, along with a fake will, leaving her the house, his pension and whatever money he had in his bank account. Make it look good. I have his original will in hand which I will destroy later". I turn to look at Jacob at this point. He nods and hand it over to me.

"I will text you the number where she can be reached. Are we clear."?

"Yes sir, consider it done". With that the phone disconnects.

I turn again to Jake. "Take her back to the Rez. Keep her there until after the meeting is complete, then she can decide where she wants to live".

He only nods. After I pull up a number on my phone I hand the phone to Jacob. " Text the number where he can reach her for the appointment."

"I gotta had it to ya. I didn't care any of you when you moved to Forks. When Edward did what he did, I thought you all were the same. But you've gone above and beyond to take care of her. What I don't understand is why the big secret? If she was meant to be yours all along, why do you continue to hide from her"?

At this I turn to walk away and pat him on the shoulder, "All in due time".

 **FLASHBACK IN? POV**

They think I'm stupid. But I know what I know, and I see what I see.

I see the longing in each other's eyes, the leaning into each other's bodies when they think no one is looking. The sly stroke of each other's arms as they pass each other.

And then Bella's birthday party incident. The stupid little clumsy human slices her finger opening a damn present. Who the fuck does that?

Jasper is the first to react but everyone is overcome by bloodlust going on, of course except the perfect Carlisle Cullen, bastard.

Then of course, Emoward over-fucking-reacts, while trying to block her from us pushes her into the wall and she lands on table of crystal dishware. Maybe the dishware and cake was a little over the top for one little miserable human.

Her upper arm is now sliced opened by the glass and blood is now pouring from her arm. Perfect Carlisle, of course, is there to take care of the laceration and stitches her up while everyone else leaves the house pulling a distraught Jasper in tow.

After she's stitched up and Emo takes her home, everyone else decides to go for a hunt while Carlisle cleans up and airs out the house. But strangely Jasper is nowhere to be found. I decide to sneak back to the house where I hear Carlisle and Jasper in conversation in Carlisle's study. They are so deep in conversation they don't even sense me. Strange for an Empath.

"What the hell were you thinking Jasper"?

"It's not what you think, Carlisle. I was not lunging to bite her. I felt the emotions of Edward. He was going to drain her. I was lunging at him not her when Emmett grabbed me, and then Rosalie. I felt everyone's bloodlust, Carlisle. Mine and yours being the ONLY ones in control. But his being the strongest. He was going to drain her for sure".

FUCK, my plan failed.

Everyone files back in the house, including Edward, and those two come back downstairs.

"We're leaving", Edward announces. I smile within.

There is a heated discussion about whether we should stay or go, before everyone agrees to leave. The secret lovers look to each other. "We'll travel together and meet you in Alaska". Of course, they will. I roll my eyes. "The rest of you get the house packed up and leave before dawn, I have something to take care of before going to Alaska".

Edward says he will settle things with Bella and meet us then. Maybe he will finally drain her before he leaves and my troubles will be over.

Three days later. We're all in Alaska, except those two, Fuck.


	2. Chapter 1

**5 YEARS LATER**

 **BPOV**

So much has happened in my life. Moving to Forks was the best and the worst things I could have ever done. I moved there to reconnect with my father Charlie after my mother Renee married my stepfather Phil.

Phil was a semi-decent Minor League Ball player. He at least gave my mother, as scatter brained as she is, the adventure she always sought. After the married I knew she wanted to travel with him. So, I decided to move in with Charlie. I regret that decision to its very core. Although, he was so happy to have me. He ultimately paid for that decision with his life.

I met and fell in love with a vampire. I thought he was the love of my life. How could I be so stupid. I've all been the level headed one. I got that from Charlie. I was the one who was the adult in my mother's life. Making sure the bills were paid, when she couldn't be bothered. Making sure there was food in the house and meals cooked, when she would forget to shop and had no skills in the kitchen what-so-ever. Even when I moved in with Charlie, I made sure he at descent meals at home. God forbid he'd eat anything more than pizza and drink his beloved Vitamin R.

I let that stupid vampire ruin my life. Well ruin maybe a little harsh. At the time, I thought I loved him and he loved me. I even wanted to be one of them. I always knew, in the back of my mind there was no way he could love me. I don't even know why he wasted his time saving my life from almost bring crushed by a van. Or even from James draining me and ending my life. That would have a least saved Charlie.

Edward claimed to love me and introduced me to his family. They claimed to love me as well and told me I was family. I finally had something I never really had before. A family. Now that I look back on it, I think that was the most appealing part of our relationship. The feeling of belonging.

The fondest memory being the baseball game during a thunderstorm. That was the greatest feeling in the world. Up until it all went south. A rouge group of nomadic vampires hearing the game, decided to investigate. They smelled my blood and was determined to have me as their meal. We led them away from Charlie and ran back to Phoenix. That damn James was able to convince me to sneak away from them with rouse that he had captured my mother. I had to save her. How I was able to escape 2 gifted vampires is beyond me. Especially that know all see all fucking pixie. They eventually found me and killed James, not before he was able bite my wrist. Edward had three choices, he could have let James kill me, turn me, or save me. He should have just let him kill me for all the good it did.

Speaking of that fucking pixie bitch. Alice claimed to be my friend. "We're going to be best friends", is what she told me. I thought we were. That pixie bitch was just as controlling as Edward. Telling me what to wear, who I should hang out with. Seer my ass. If she was so much of a seer, why didn't that bitch see me leave them. Why did she see that I didn't want a birthday party, or that on that night Edward was going to kill me? I'm pretty sure she did see that. Why else would she have a stack of crystal dishware lining a wall and a cake to feed 50 people for a party that I was the only one that was going to eat human food. I could see if she invited someone from school, but we were the only ones there.

I got a pretty serious paper cut opening one of the presents I didn't want. As soon as the blood hit the carpet, I knew I was done for. If it weren't for my two knights in shining armor, again I would have been dead. I saw it happening in slow motion, although it happened in vampire speed. Blood hitting the carpet. Everyone eye, including Edward's, turning pitch black. Everyone's except my knights, Jasper and Carlisle. Jasper lunging at Edward to try and save me. Edward reaching for me but instead knocking me back and basically throwing me into the wall where I fell down onto the crystal. Carlisle coming to my rescue. I even saw the pixie bitch lips turn up into an evil grin. The only part of that incident I don't understand is why everyone went after Jasper and not Edward. He was the one attacking me not Jasper. But they dragged Jasper from the house.

My Jasper. He was the one I was attracted to. He was the one I wanted. Not that pansy ass Emo. But when he came into the cafeteria that day practically be dragged by that pixie bitch Alice, our eyes connected. If I'd been woman enough at the time, I'd taken him from her. But I was a shy stupid high school girl back then. Even in Phoenix, Jasper was the one comforting me. I should have fucked him then. But I digress.

And then there's Carlisle. He was too young to be surrogate parents to a bunch of teenage vampires. He was a Greek God. When I saw him in the hospital after Emo boy saved me from the van. My panties instantly became wet. I know he knew it too. I saw the smirk. I felt the light touches to my arm and thigh. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. I may have been young but I still have eyes. I saw the tent in his pants. Again, I digress.

I let pansy boy dazzle me, make me think I fell in love with him, while he and pixie controlled me right up until the point where he broke up with me in the woods and stomped on my heart. I don't want you, you were just another distraction, you will forget about me. It will be like I never existed. And then he was gone. Initially I thought I was crushed. I tried to run after him and got lost in the woods, wanting to curl up and die. I was depressed for a few days. Until the spell he had me under broke, and the realization of what all he and the pixie did to me surfaced. And I would have forgotten all about him. Except he left a reminder of his existence. That evil redhead bitch Victoria set to destroy me because they killed James.

I continued with school as normal after those initial depressed days, but always had the feeling of eyes watching me. First it was Laurant, the French dreadlocked vampire. The Wolves took care of him with no problem. Did I mention the Rez boys, including my best friend Jacob, are shape-shifting Wolves, go figure?

Then that evil redhead goes and brings an army of newborns to destroy me. The wolves took care of them and her, but not before killing Charlie. My dad was the one that paid the price for me falling in love with vampires. The Wolves made it look like he swerved off of the road to keep the secret of the supernatural existence.

That's where my life really took a turn and got interesting. Who knew Charlie had investments. You'd ever know by the house we lived in. Anyway, the day after his funeral, I got a letter stating that I had been accepted into the University of Washington on a full ride scholarship, as long as I majored in law. I had never thought of becoming a lawyer before, but hey, who would turn down an offer like that. That same day I received a call from my father's attorney instructing me to meet at his office in Seattle. Jacob went with me. There I was informed that I had a $5 million-dollar trust fund, which was mine upon completion of college. A $1 million dollar from Charlie's life insurance. Plus, his will that left me the house and the money in Charlie's bank account. JACKPOT. Since I was 18 and a legal adult, I left the Rez where I was staying with Billy and Jacob, moved back to the house and finished high school. I took the summer and traveled to Florida and visited my mom and Phil. Why the fuck couldn't the scholarship be at the University of Florida School of Law, where it was warm instead of remaining the Olympic peninsula I'll never know. I came back to Washington and started college. Which brings me to today.

Today I am graduating Magna Cumme Laude from the University of Washington School of Law, with an offer as an Intern Associate in the very law firm that represented my father's estate. The offer is for me to work in the firm until I pass the bar, at which time I become a Full Associate.

I accepted the offer, but after the graduation ceremony today I am going to take a week, visit my friends at the Rez. I haven't seen them in a while. Also, I can't shake this feeling that I am still being watched. Still have eyes on me constantly since after Charlie's funeral. Even in Florida, and all through college. I've brought it up before to Jacob and the wolves. They try to tell me its PTSD from everything that's happened, but I know what I feel. I need to see Jake and Sam again to see if they know anything else.

There's that feeling again. Even though I know there is an entire auditorium of people looking and me as I walk across the stage for my degree, I feel eyes watching me. I look out into the audience, I see two sets of gold eye but I can't see who they belong too. If it's that pixie bitch and Emo boy I swear to God I am going to lose it. As I come down from the stage, I look out to where I saw the eyes before and they're gone. Jesus, am I imagining things. I need to get the fuck out of here. Please hurry up and finish this ceremony so I can get home, grab my bags and get the fuck on the road back to Forks.

As soon as its over I bid my classmates good bye, I'm out the door in the parking lot, there's the feeling again. I look around the parking lot I see nothing out of the ordinary. Then a feeling of calm comes over me and then the feelings gone.

After a couple of days on the Rez talking with everyone they try to tell me it's just my imagination, but Jake is acting totally weird. He disappears, no one seem to know where he is. When I try and talk to him about the feeling of being watched he can't look me in the eyes. He's hiding something, but I don't know what so I let it go. While here I don't get that feeling, but as soon as leave the Rez there it is again.

Saturday evening, I say goodbye to my friends and head back to Seattle I take Sunday to just relax and prepare for my new job on Monday.

I pull in the parking lot of the Law Firm of J. Jenkins and Associates. I had met the man on a few occasions previously. But never really explored his offices. When we met to discuss the will and trust fund. He met me in the waiting area of the office and opted to take me and Jake out for lunch to go over things. The same when he met me to go over the job offer.

Today we meet in his office. He greets me in the waiting area again. There is a receptionist, but no one else. "Mr. Jenkins", I start.

"Please call me Jenks, everyone calls me Jenks, or Jay", he says

"Ok, Jenks, when do I get to meet the other associates". I ask him.

"Well my dear, uh-hmm, there are no other associates. You are the associate in J. Jenkins and Associates". I give him a very strange look.

"I d-d-don't, I don't understand", I say to him. What the hell is going on here.

"Well in actuality, this law firm will be yours. After you pass the bar you will work for me as an associate, where I will train you for my very unique, and exclusive clientele. After 1 year you will become partner. I will work alongside you for an additional year after that. At which time, I will retire. The firm will be all yours. You can keep the name as is if you like, change it, I don't care. But 2 years from today, I will no longer work in this office. I will be available to you for consultations, but that's it".

"Jenks, this is an exemplary offer and I gladly accept, but again I don't understand. Why me?

"Well its quite simple really". he says as he walks over to a door which I assumed was a closet or bathroom. "I'd like you to meet, Uh-hmm, my silent partners, if you will". He opens the door. In walks two people I thought I'd never have the pleasure in seeing again in my life. Jasper Hale-Whitlock and Carlisle Cullen.

My mouth drops, and I fade to black


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review and following the story. Please continue to R/R**

 **No Copy-write infringement Stephanie Meyers Owns Twilight and these Characters**

* * *

 **ESPOV**

I can't believe Carlisle left me. For a human of all people. Edward's human girl. Yes, she was beautiful for a human. Oh, I knew about him and Jasper. Everyone knew about him an Jasper. I saw the moment Jasper walk up to our home. Alice saw it too. We both knew about our men proclivity for the same sex. He had even turned Edward for him to be his companion. They shared a bed before my time. Edward being much to emotional and gentile for Carlisle taste, didn't last long. It started for Jasper, Alice told me, during Jaspers time in the Southern Wars. For Carlisle, He says from his time in Volterra. I, however believe it followed him from his human life. The only reason he stayed as long as he did with the Volturi is because he shared Caius' bed. Him and blonde powerfully dangerous men. When we would make visits to Volterra, it was hard to tear him away for Caius. So, when Jasper and Alice showed up at our door, Carlisle knew exactly who Jasper was, The God of War. There was an instant connection between the two.

I kept quiet when Carlisle and Jasper would stand a little too close to one another, leaning into each other's touch. On the other hand, it drove Alice insane. Her eyes would burn in fury. She would come to me enraged because she felt she was losing her husband to mine. I would go on more frequent shopping trips with her than I cared to, in order for her to vent her frustration.

"How can you stand there and watch their blatant display", she would ask me.

"Alice, its who are men are, and nothing is going to change that", I told her on one of her many rants. I, for one, wouldn't have minded if they invited me to their bed. If that meant I got to keep Carlisle. Of course, I would never tell Alice that. There was something quite intriguing about Jasper.

But When Edward brought home his human girl, I knew everything was going to hell in a hand handbasket. Rosalie's fear was that we would become exposed. I knew that was impossible. I knew Carlisle was the Volturi golden child because of Caius. Alice knew what was coming.

"She is going to tear our family apart". She told me and Rose. "I believe her to be a human succubus, like the succubae sisters in Denali. Men are drawn to her like no other. Even Emmett", she told Rose. "However, Emmett only see hers as a little sister. Edward doesn't love her, she is his singer, and he is just intrigued with the fact that he can't read her mind. Besides, Edward is gay. He's still pining after Carlisle. I've seen it", She continued, "That human is going to take all of our men from us in one way or another. The worst part is the clumsy stupid little human doesn't even know what she's doing".

"Then we should just kill her and be done with it", Rose said furiously.

"No Rosalie", Alice replied. "That won't work. That will only have the men hate you, and leave anyway. Emmett will leave you for killing his little sister, Carlisle and Jasper will go off on their own, and poor Emo boy, will go to the Volturi and ask for death, because he feels she is his mate. Even though he doesn't feel the mating pull, emotionally he knows he should follow his mate in death. No, I have a plan". She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Alice went over her plan to get rid of Bella. She was going to throw her an elaborate birthday party in the next couple of weeks. One of the presents she told us was going to cause the clumsy little bitch to cut her finger. That was going to send Edward into instant blood lust and he was going to drain her on site. All of us know she is his singer so it would be expected that he drains her. After that we will have to leave, but everyone will band together not to risk the exposure.

"But why will he drain her now"? I asked Alice. "He had the chance when she was attacked by James and he sucked the venom from her blood".

"Yeah, I admit that plan did backfire". she said tapping her finger to her chin.

"ALICE"! I exclaimed. "You planned that"?

"Of course, I did. You really didn't think I'd let her escape from us and not see it, did you". What I didn't see was Carlisle sending Jasper to protect the little winch". That was a last-minute decision. It was supposed to be me and Edward. When Carlisle told Jasper to take her, I jumped in the car. There was no way she was going to be alone with Jasper". She is quite the evil little pixie I thought to myself.

After a couple of weeks past, we are setting up for Bella's birthday party, and finally ridding ourselves of this ridiculous human girl. She begrudgingly comes down the stair with Alice pulling her in tow. Alice bought her a lovely party dress, which to stupid girl wore with a pair of Chuck Taylors. Really? The dining room is decorated. What I don't understand however is why Alice has this huge birthday cake and all of my crystal dinnerware set out. She's the only one eating cake.

The plan unfolded just as Alice described. Just as Bella sliced her finger. All hell broke loose. Alice, Rose and I stood together, waiting in anticipation for the inevitable. And then it happened. It all went south. Jasper and Carlisle attacked Edward to save the girl. Edward managed to push her into the wall and she fell onto my crystal dinnerware. I'M GOING TO KILL ALICE. Bella's arm is now sliced open and blood is running everywhere. Now everyone is in blood lust, except of course the perfectly controlled Carlisle. Carlisle looks up at everyone and holds a bloody hand up from where he was trying to stop the bleeding and tells everyone to leave. But then he stops and look at me as if he is trying to read my eyes. Realization comes upon his face as I lower my eyes to deflect his gaze. We turn to leave. Emmett is subduing Jasper from killing Edward. I'm sure Carlisle is now stitching up Bella. After a while Edwards come out again taking Bella home. We decide to go for a hunt while Carlisle cleans up and airs out the house of the smell of blood.

I go over to Alice. "What the fuck was that, Alice"? I say furiously to her. I look around to make sure no one is listening. "First off you ruined my crystal"! But as I look around to see where everyone is I don't see Jasper anywhere.

"You know how my gift works". She tries to explain. I can see futures, but last-minute decisions change them. And the last-minute decision was her blood, while sending us into blood lust, started the mating pull for both of them, Carlisle and Jasper. We've lost them for good.

I look at her horrified. "You go catch up to Rose and Emmett. I'm going back to the house". Sadly, she nods and takes off to where Rose and Emmett are.

As I sneak back to the house I can hear Carlisle and Jasper in Carlisle study.

"It's not what you think Carlisle, Jasper pleads. I was not attacking her. Edward was going to drain her. It was him I lunged at. I was going to take the fuckers head off".

"Oh, Baby I'm sorry for accusing you". I hear him say somewhat muffled. He must me nuzzled into his fucking neck, I think to myself.

"Sweetheart, there's something else. Jasper continues "I have a feeling this was planned. I could feel the other girls' emotions. I felt anticipation from all of them with a little guilt coming from Esme and Rosalie. Alice emotions were pure evil. And this is not the first time I have felt that from her. Baby, we can't stay with them. This is our time. We have to go now. I know when you sent me with Bella before, it was your plan to come and take us both away. That evil pixie foiled that when she jumped in the car.

"But will she come with us now Babe? She thinks she's in love with Edward". Carlisle asks Jasper. "Won't this just confuse her?

"I can't leave her Carlisle", no more than I can leave you. Her blood started the mating pull for me tonight. But you may be right. We will just have to wait in the shadows. Let me gage her emotional state when the time is right, we will all be together. I promise you sweetheart. In Due Time".

With that I hear them kiss. Just as everyone else is coming into the house, they come downstairs. Carlisle looks at me enraged. I can't meet his eyes.

"We're leaving". Edward announces.

"Are you out of your mind?" Emmett booms. I look to Rose and she has a look of defeat on her face as she closes her eyes.

"I won't allow us to risk her life any longer". She continues to be in danger as long as we are here". Edward tells everyone

"You mean she's in danger from you". Jasper bits out with his teeth clinched. Carlisle walks up behind Jasper and grabs his shoulders and whispers in his ear as Jasper leans into Carlisle body

"Well I for one think we should leave, All of us". Alice says adamantly looking at Carlisle and Jasper.

"I think we should have a vote". Carlisle says.

"Why should we vote, she's my girlfriend and I say we are leaving". Edward says angrily

Carlisle's eyes turn pitch black as his beast, which rarely makes an appearance rises, "And you, boy, are not the head of this coven". Jasper turns and looks him in the eyes and tries to soothe him back.

Edward laughs at that. "And you are? I know what you are thinking, remember. Is this even a coven any longer"?

"This was what I was trying to prevent", Alice blurts out. "I knew that human bitch was going to tear this coven apart". If Edward had just drained her like I planned..." She was interrupted when the Major, God of War is released with an animalistic roar. Carlisle holds him back as we all crouch to protect Alice.

"You get that bitch out of here, her and that boy or I promise I will tear them both limb by limb and dance around the pyre", The Major growls out.

As we back away to the door, Carlisle calls out to me. "Esme, wait. You and I need to talk. Will you go for a hunt with me please"? I nod in reply.

He turns to The Major and cups and strokes both his cheeks in each hand. He tries to calm him before he leaves with me. Carlisle promises Jasper he will be back after he speaks with me. The Major nods in reply and then they embrace before Carlisle meets me at the door and we talk off for our hunt.

After about 30 minutes of running Carlisle finally stops. I stop when I realizes he has. I turn to look at him.

"Esme, I don't know what part you played in that little tryst last night, but I am not happy with you".

"You are not happy with me"? I say in udder disbelief. "How happy do you think I've been since you have been having an affair with Jasper? It's not as though you've tried to hide it. I've known of your proclivity for men throughout our marriage. I knew about you and Caius and even you and Edward before my time with you. But I will no longer stand idle by and watch you lust after a human girl. I am your wife, Carlisle".

"I have not touched her, Esme". He replied. "She doesn't even know of my intentions for her. She thinks she's in love with Edward, because he has dazzled the poor girl into thinking so. But it is more than just lust I have for her. I love her as I love Jasper. I am in love with both of them. I intend to have them both. We will walk side by side for eternity. They are my mates, Esme. As of today, you will no longer be my wife. I will make sure you are taken care of. Jasper and I will be leaving this coven, and you may do as you please. You will be receiving divorce papers.

I slap him across the face. "Alice said this would happen. I wish Edward had drained that bitch dry". I cry out. Carlisle then grabs me by the throat tightening his grip.

"I do not wish to hurt you Esme". He says through clinched teeth. "But I will fucking kill you if you come near me, Jasper or Bella again. You keep that fucking pixie bitch and that boy away from us. Be on your way with them. Jasper and I won't be joining you". With that he drops me and ran back at Vampire speed. I sat there and cried until the rest of my family found me.

"We'll wait for them to leave", I told them "Then we'll go pack up the house and go to my house in Alaska.

"I won't be coming right away Esme". Edward said, "I need to end things with Bella before we go".

"You can't Edward". I told him through tears. "Carlisle just warned me for us to stay away from the three of them".

"I will call him Esme", he tried to assure me. "I will let him know that no harm will come to her". He looks to Alice with a scowl". "I just want to do the descent thing and break it off before she gets hurt any further".

Edward then turns to Alice and grabs her by the throat. "You, I'll deal with later", He says through gritted teeth before pushing her away from him.

"Esme, Mom I'm really sorry". he says to me lovingly and gives me a hug. "I will let you know when they have left the house. You can go and pack up the house and we will be on our way, Okay? I nod to him and give him a small smile. "I need to be alone for a while to think about what I've done. I'll call you when you can go back".

With that he leaves.

Rose and I turn to Alice. "You said this would work Alice, you said she would be out of our lives and you two would still have your men". Rose started in on Alice.

"ROSIE, Babe"! Emmett boomed. "Please tell me you knew nothing about this"? Rosalie wouldn't meet his eye. She briefly glanced at both me and Alice before averting her eyes downward". "All three of you? All three of you did this". Emmett asked us. Rosalie still wouldn't look at Emmett. Emmett then grabbed her by the shoulder with a light shake.

"Fucking look at me Rosalie", He said to her "please, babe, tell me you DID. NOT. PLAN. THIS"?

"No, I didn't plan it Emmett, Alice did". Rosalie said almost too low to hear.

"Oh, great you bitch, throw me under the bus, and Esme can drive". Alice said bitterly. " I didn't hear any objections from you when I told you about it. And if I'm not mistaken, Rosalie, you offered to kill the bitch out right. Throw me under the bus, and I'll bring you right with me".

Emmett pushed Rosalie away as though to touch her was burning his hands. He then looks among the three of us with disgust. "I can stand the sight of you people. Call me when you hear from Edward. I need to go rearrange a forest before I do something I'll regret later". And then Emmett left us standing alone in the forest.

All of our men had left us. I collapsed in Rose's arms and cried. I don't know how long I cried before my phone chimed with a text message.

Come get you things, we're leaving now-C

I showed Rose the message. She sent a message to Emmett. Emmett replied back that he was already there with a truck and he had started packing.

'We'll take what we can now. What we don't take now we can have shipped by freight company along with our cars". I informed them. Within three hours at vampire speed we had everything packed I went into Carlisle's study and found manila envelopes. One for me and one for Alice. Divorce papers for each of us. His study was untouched. There was also a note left on the desk that he and Jasper would be back for the rest of thing when he was sure we were gone.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and I left for our new life in Alaska. Emmett didn't say a word while packing nor during the trip. Once he helped us unload and unpack, he looked at us and said "you three are real pieces of work. I can't believe I sent all this time with you people. I'm outta here". With, that Emmett left us woman alone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay with the update. My brain bank has been in Eternity Last a long time mode. My day off while trying to figure out where I'm going to escape to during Hurricane Irma, I churned this out for you guys. Pray for me I survive this weekend. I've decided to flee Florida, pick up my mom in North Carolina and we'll decide where to go from there. Please R/R**

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Oh, Thank God, Carlisle". I hear from my blackness. "I knew she would have a reaction, I didn't think it would be that".

Why are they here? Why am I here? Oh God is Edward back too? This can't be happening?

"Carlisle, she is panicking again".

Jasper. He can sense my emotions, Fuck.

"Bella, Darlin' can you open your eyes for me, Sugah". Jasper drawls out.

Oh, that voice. That southern accent. I don't think I remember it being that sexy.

"Bella"? Jasper says again.

I shake my head "NO" rapidly and squeeze my eyes tighter in response.

"Sweetheart, why won't you open those beautiful brown eyes". Carlisle. Now that voice I will never forget.

"Because, If I open my eyes then I know I am not dreaming and this has GOT to be a dream. And since my life has been a nightmare. I think I'd rather stay in this dream. I say with my eyes still closed. Then my eyebrows furrow. "But then again, you two were also a part of the nightmare that is my life".

Then I feel two cold marble lips on mine in the most delicious kiss I have ever had in my life. His tongue licks my lips for entrance. I open my mouth and accept his tongue and he moans into my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck as I deepen the kiss.

I open my eyes as he pulls away and I look into the face of Jasper Hale-Whitlock.

"Now, Darlin', does that feel like a dream or a nightmare"? He says with a smirk on his face. Cocky sexy ass.

I look between Jasper and Carlisle. Carlisle is sitting on the couch while my head rests on a pillow on his lap and Jasper is kneeling on the floor beside the couch.

"Well fuck ME"! I say as I slap my hand to my forehead.

"Darlin, as appealin' as that sounds right now I don't think that would be quite appropriate in Mr. Jenks' office". Jasper says keeping that same smirk

I meet his smirk with one of my own. "You mean my office, Don't you"? They both chuckle at that.

"Well, sweetheart you don't miss a beat do you". Carlisle says. "But it's not your office quite yet. And actually, this is still Jenks' office. Would you like to see yours"? I nodded in response

"Jenks, where is he by the way"? I ask with a curious quirk of the eyebrow.

"We asked him to give us some privacy after you fainted." Carlisle responded.

Jasper stood up and reached for my hand to assist me off the couch.

"How long was I out for"? I asked

"About five minutes", Jasper responded. We walked out of Jenks' office into the waiting area and down the hall to a door the read "Isabella Swan, ESQ". I ran my fingers along the lettering on the door. Jasper opened the door. In the office, there was a modest desk and chair, book shelves and a couch. There were three doors within he office. Two on the right and one on the left. I walked over to the doors on the right and pointed looking and the guys.

"Closet, which also leads to a kitchenette and private bathroom". Carlisle answered. I walked into the private bathroom to find a vanity, commode and a rather large stall shower. I walked into the closet to find a rather spacious clothing rack area and another adjacent door. I walked through that door go find a mini fridge, microwave, coffee make, and espresso machine. "Rather nice boys". I said and was reward with beautiful smiles from both.

I came out of the closet/kitchenette into the main office and pointed to the other door on the left. They looked to each other. Jasper finally replied, "Our adjacent office". I gave a slight nod and smile in response.

"We left the office at its bare minimal so you can decorate it anyway you like". Carlisle offered". I again only respond with a slight nod.

Then I can to the front and center of the desk and leaned on half sitting on top and clapped my hands together and asked "Now, why don't you tell me why I'm here? Why are you here? Why are you BACK? Are the other's back? Why did you leave? Why..."

"Bella, sweetheart, Carlisle started, I, no WE" pointing between Jasper and himself, "Want to answer all of your questions. But let's take them one at a time, shall we? And not necessarily in order".

"Bella Darlin', WE..." again point between himself and Carlisle, "never left". Jasper then reached his hand out taking mine in his and pulling me close to him. "First, I want to apologize, for scaring you on the night of your birthday. I was not trying to attack you".

"I know that Jasper" I said to him.

"You do"? he asked not quite believing me.

"You know how they say when you know you going to die, your life flashes before your eyes? I asked him. He nodded. "Well my impending death slowed down and played out in slow motion. And I remember exactly what happened because it was the 2nd worse day of my life. I cut my finger, Edwards eyes became pitch black with blood lust, while that fucking evil pixie grinned with anticipation. When Edward bared his teeth to bite me, you, I pointed at Jasper, tried to attack him, but was pulled back by Emmett. That snapped Edward out of his blood lust and in an attempt to push me away from himself into a wall, in which I landed on the crystal that the pixie set up as a secondary precaution". I turned to Carlisle then. "Esme was more concerned about her dinnerware than me by the way". They look at each other

"How am I doing so far"? I asked looking between the two of them.

"I'd say spot on, Love". Carlisle said. He then waked up behind me and snake his arms around my waist, moved my hair from around the side of my neck and began to place soft kisses there. I leaned into his embrace closed my eyes and let out a soft moan. Jasper the cupped my cheeks and kissed me softly on the lips and whispered "Continue, Darlin'".

I'm distracted from my thought and take a minute to continue where I left off. "Oh yes", I moan. "Where was I, oh yes, after I crashed into the crystal that's when all hell broke loose. My arm was sliced open, blood gushing everywhere and everyone's eyes went black in blood lust except you". I stopped to kiss Jasper and then to turn and face Carlisle. "And you Carlisle". I said as I wrapped my hand in his hair brining him into my mouth for a passionate kiss. Jasper then snaked his arms around my waist and began kissing my neck.

As I moaned into Carlisle mouth, I asked "Would you boys like to get out of here and go someplace more...ummm...comfortable to talk"?

"I thought you'd never ask Miss Swan" Jasper drawled.

I giggled at that response. "Since you want to be cliché', then your place or mine"?

"Well Darlin' Jasper says, "Ours is closer".

With my worst Scarlett O'Hara impersonation ever, I say "Well lead the way Cowboy". Jaspers response was a panty dropping smile, followed by a bow at the waist and a kiss to my hand, as he leads me out of my office, into their adjoining office, to a private elevator door within the office. I looked to them with a questioning quirk of the eyebrow.

"In due time, Sweetheart" Carlisle whispers in my ear as he presses my back to his chest and nuzzles into my neck.

Once in the elevator, Jasper presses the button marked PH. Carlisle places his back against the back wall of the elevator with my back still pressed to his chest and arm still snaked around my waist. Jasper encases us with his hands on either side of our heads. Carlisle continues to nuzzle in my hair and neck and places kisses along my neck and collarbone.

"Can you answer another question"? I ask Jasper while staring into his gorgeous topaz eyes.

"Ask away, Darlin'" Oh God is this happening, is this really happening? Do you know how long I have dreamed to be in the arms of at least one of these men, I'm now in the arms of both, I think as I take in what's happening at this moment.

"If you've never left, where have you been for the last 5 years"? Just as the elevator doors open and we walk into the most elegant apartment I've ever seen, Jasper replies, "Right here, Sugah".

They lead me into the dining room where there is a cold cut, shrimp cocktail, and dessert platter set up. "I thought you might like to have some lunch while we explain everything". Carlisle says as he pulls a dining room chair out for me to sit. Jasper dashes to the kitchen at vampire speed and back with a plate, wine glass and bottle of wine.

As I prepare a plate to make a sandwich and shrimp, Jasper opens and pours me a glass of wine. "Ok, Cowboy I'm listening". I say to them.

They lean against the table on either side of where I sit. Carlisle reaches picks up my hand and presses his lips to my fingers." First, I'd like to say how sorry we are for what happened to your father. Our response was not fast enough to save him. Once we learned Victoria was attacking we rushed to him while the wolves went to you. He was already gone by the time we reached him. We staged the car crash as cover up.

I snatched my hand away from Carlisle's and placed it both hand over my mouth. Carlisle then kneeled on one knee by my side and turned my chair to face him. He then placed both my hands in his. "We've been here to protect you". Carlisle says as the tear flow from my eye down my face. He then reached up and cupped my face with both hands, and with the pads of his thumb wiped the tears from my face and eyes.

Jasper then walks around behind Carlisle and places his hands-on Carlisle's shoulders. "I don't know, Darlin' how closely you've paid attention to us while the family lived together in Forks, as we tried to hide from being obvious, but Carlisle and I have been a couple since I first came to the family with Alice. Alice and I were together as part of our front until the night of your birthday party. When the women of the family made the decision to kill you, we left the coven. We stayed to for you. We love you. We knew we had to stay and protect you".

"J-J-Jacob, the wolves"? I said with a shaky voice. I then picked up the glass of wine and downed it. Jasper chuckled and picked up the bottle and refilled my glass. "I anticipated you would need this". he said as he placed the bottle back on the table.

Jasper then walked over to me and placed his fingers of my chin to raise my head to look at him. After looking in my eyes for a moment, he placed a soft kiss to my lips, while Carlisle reached for both my hands again. "Sweetheart, yes we worked with the wolves to keep you safe. Baby, you belong with us, we belong to you, and we want to spend the rest of existence with you. I placed my palm on Carlisle sweet face.

"I've always felt it". I said to them. "For you, Jasper from the moment I met your eyes in the cafeteria". He nodded and smiled. "For you Carlisle the moment you touched me in the Emergency Room after the van accident". He squeezed my hand and said "Yes love, I felt it too.

'But I don't understand, why did you let me go through that with Edward, why not let me know I wasn't his"? I said.

"Darlin eat please, and we will try to explain. We actually weren't sure that you didn't. We knew we were mates. When James pursued you, our protectiveness of you took over. Carlisle sent me to protect you, and after he had the situation under control, would come for us both. However, the evil pixie jumped in the car. You didn't slip away from us to go to James, she let you leave. She saw it and did nothing.

When Carlisle treated you while you were bleeding from James' injuries, your blood started the mating pull for him. But Edward insisted you were his mate. After he was able to suck the venom from your blood, we thought he may have been mated to your as well. We didn't want to sway your influence if Edward was your choice. But after he tried to drain you at your party, your blood started the mating pull for me. We knew then, there was no way he was your mate. A mate could not attempt to kill you, no more that he can leave you.

"I knew Edward was only dazzling me, especially after he left, and his spell broke, I said to them. He, and Alice, that pixie bitch, conspired to keep me away from you both.

"Alice's gifts work much better than she lets on, Jasper said, I have known her for a long time. There's not much that gets past her. It's what she chooses to let on what she knows that's questionable. It was her plan to let Edward kill you, and for it to look like I was involved so Carlisle would turn away from me and you. Esme and Rosalie just went along with the plan".

"But why Rosalie"? I asked, "Don't tell me I'm mated to Emmett was well"? They both laughed

"No Love", Carlisle said amidst his laughter. "Rosalie's concern was only that you would expose us to the Volturi and Emmett paid more attention to you as a little sister than to her".

I stood up at this point and wrapped my arms around Carlisle's neck and pulled him close to me. My lips ghosting his in light kisses. "Do you know how long I have been in Love you with"? I said to him while inhaling his intoxicating scent. "Why did you stay away from me so long? Why have you not come to me before now? Do you know how I've needed you"?

Jasper walked up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. As I leaned back into his chest, he reached and placed a palm on Carlisle's face. Carlisle leaned into his touch and Jasper began to trace the pad of his thumb over Carlisle's beautiful lips. "Darlin' we didn't want to overwhelm you after everything that happened. We'd plan to come to you after Victoria was taking care of. After what happened with Charlie, you needed time to mourn. We set up the trust fund and scholarship to make sure you were comfortable, even if you didn't want us. I set up for Jenks to hand his firm over to you. He has been my attorney for 30 years and his partner for 50 years prior to that. We knew that he would be retiring. Who better to take over than the one person we trust with our lives.

I turned then to Jasper, "Why wouldn't I want you? I said as I glanced for his eye to his lips, "I have always known I love you". We then embraced in a passionate kiss.

"Bella, Darlin' do you know how long I have waited to hear those words said upon your lips". Jasper said, while unbuttoning my suit jacket. He began caressing the sides of my body over my silk blouse. His had ghosted just under my breast while his thumb raked over my nipple through my bra. "Bella, oh my Bella, I needed you darlin'. May we make love you, Honey? "Yes", I said place a palm on both their cheeks. "Take me, I'm yours, both of yours". Jasper locked his lips on mine for a passionate kiss, while scooping me up in his arms bridal style and carried me to their bedroom with Carlisle following behind us.

Honey, I'm home, I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 4

**Well I regret to inform you that I am still in Florida. I live about 1 1/2 Hours from the Florida/Georgia border. and After spending 5 hours on the highway and never leaving Florida I got off at the next exit turned around and came home. Lets just say I'd rather take my chances with Irma than to spend another 10+hours in the car with my bi-polar roommate and her schizophrenic dog and my dog going through anxiety attacks. (I hope no offense to people with mental health issues. She really is bi-polar and she sedated her dog when she should have sedated herself) SO...I am battening down the hatches and praying and taking my chances against Irma**

 **Hope you enjoy the update**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and Characters**

* * *

 **APOV**

Five years, I've watched every decision. They've stayed in the shadows. Watching over her like mother hens. Protecting her from Laurant, then Victoria and her army. The only sad part is that poor Charlie Swan got caught in the cross fire. He was a nice man for a human. But five years they watched and waited for that pathetic human girl to be prime and ready for them. Now they are together, all three of them. It's bad enough I lost my mate to Carlisle. I will not watch him be with her.

I know Victoria went to Maria to help with her newborn army. Maybe that's my play. If I can't have him, I'll make sure neither of those two will either. Jasper should be mine, he was my mate not theirs. I could go to the Volturi, but that would only implicate us as well.

I've got to do something. I can't spend one more second with these two nit-wits Esme and Edward. At least Rosalie put her big girl panties on and went on one of her many vacations. She should have taken the wonder less twins with her. Emo boy just sits at the damn. If I have to hear that damn lullaby one more time I am going to scream. And Esme, the poor thing, just cleans and sobs, sobs and cleans.

After I go pack a small bag, I come back downstairs, "I've going away for a while, just to get away for a bit to take my mind off things". I announce to the sob twins.

"Not you too" sobs Esme. "We are all that's left of our family. Please don't leave us too".

"This is not a family, Esme". I state to her "We're vampires, not human. This was a coven and a pretty sad one at that. The leader of this coven has taken off with his boyfriend, to chase after a human girl. Which leaves who as its leader, one of you two sad sacks. Both of you pining over a man that doesn't want you and that one," pointing to Edward, "thinking a human girl is his mate and won't come out of the coffin and admit he's gay. Me? Well I don't want to be the leader of this sad coven. But I promise, I won't be gone long. I will be back. You two take care of yourselves while I'm gone". And I dash out of the door.

Edward catches up to me after the door closes and grabs me by the arm. "Don't do this Alice. I've read in your mind what you are planning. Just let them be. This was all your fault anyway.

"My fault, MY FAULT! No Edward this was your fault for bring that pathetic human girl home in the first place. She was your singer, not your mate. You should have drained her like any normal vampire would when they find their singer. Now take your hands off me.

"Alice don't test me". Oh, now he wants to grow balls.

"Or what, Edward. You know there is no need for us to fight. You'll read my mind and I'll read your decisions". I snatch my arm back and take off running at vampire speed.

 **EdPOV**

What I did was wrong I admit that, but I can't let Alice do what she is thinking. I have to get help to protect them. It's the least I can do. I'm glad I kept in touch with Emmett without Alice knowing.

I go back to the house and grab my cell and send off a text. He may be a big dumb jock, but at least he's a big dumb jock that's not afraid to fight. And he'd do anything to protect Bella.

A few minutes later I get a reply that he's brining re-enforcements.

I send him another text to keep me informed. I'll help when needed, but I will stay away from Bella until needed. It's the least I can do for ruining her life.

 **JPOV.**

After carrying Bella into our bedroom and laying her on the bed, I whisper to Carlisle to get started, and I would join in a moment. I pull out my cell and send a text to Jenks.

Isabella will be indisposed for the remainder of the day. You can expect per tomorrow morning-JW

As I expected. No worries-JJ

I come back and find that Carlisle has removed her blouse and that sexy ass pencil skirt she was wearing, but still in black lace underwear and her sexy patent leather stilettos. I growl my approval, that's my boy. Her breast in that lace bra with her pick marbles showing through the lace. God, their perfect buxom and voluptuous. I never knew I was a breast man or I obviously wouldn't have married Alice. Fucking her was like fucking a 15-year-old boy. Hmmm maybe that was the appeal.

I remove my shirt and pants down to my boxer briefs. I so fucking hard watch my beautiful Carlisle kiss and nip and Bella's beautiful neck. My God what did I do to become THIS lucky fucker. I have the most beautiful man and woman as my mates. I think I will just continue to watch the show for a moment.

I watch as Carlisle work his way down to her shoulder, bringing her bra strap down and he sucks and nips on her bare shoulder. He the repeats on the other shoulder. He now goes for a deep smoldering kiss as he does something at the front of her bra and unsnaps it from the front. Wow, a front closing bra. That's new and convenient. As her large breast fall out of the cups of the bra. My hand immediately went to my cock. I take my free hand and cup one of her breast. I ghost my thumb over her pink marble. She hisses and arches her back in response.

Carlisle's beautiful eyes glances up at me with a smirk. He then kisses my fingers before dragging his tongue across Bella's chest and suck the other breast. I continue my ministration by taking my thumb and rolling her nipple between them then applying slight pressure to pinch and slight twist the marble. Bella moans at this action and her areola constricts making her marble more prominent. As Carlisle massage and kiss down her torso, down her stomach. He stops to swirl his tongue in her belly button. With that action, Bella's looks at me and her hand goes over mine to stroke my cock.

"I think you are slightly over dressed, Cowboy". Bella says to me releasing my cock. "There's an easy solution to that, Darlin'". I say to her as I get off the bed, just was Carlisle pull her lace thong down her legs. Once he pulls them down and off, we bother remove our boxer briefs. Carlisle then begin at her ankles, leaving her stilettos in place. God Damn, you gotta love this man. He kisses up one ankle kissing all the way up to her thigh and then places the leg over his shoulder.

I get back on the bed and begin kissing Bella's neck as her hand goes back to stroking my cock. Carlisle begins to use his tongue to lick up her slit until he finds her bundle of nerves. I stroke through his hair. He comes up for a moment and licks the rim my ear and whispers. I nod in agreement.

As Bella takes her tongue and swirls around the head of my cock I straddle her middle on my knees as not put my weight on her. I grab ahold of the headboard for leverage. As Bella take me into her hot little mouth, it takes every ounce of control I possess not to fuck her mouth. I watch as her pink pouty lips wrap around my throbbing cock. Her warm tongue swirls around me with each stroke of her mouth. I can feel her moving in thrust to whatever Carlisle is doing causing her to moan. The vibration of that moan is almost my undoing. I try to hold my release as I never want this to end. But when she hollows her cheeks to increasing the suction on my cock and lifts her hand to cup my balls, I shoot my load into her mouth as the headboard crumbles in two separate gashes where my hands were placed. I shoot stream after stream after stream as Bella swallows each down. She then releases my cock with an audible pop. FUCK ME, this woman is hot as fuck. She is still thrusting back into Carlisle as he is licking and finger fucking her. Her gasps and moans become louder as she finally releases for him. He withdraws his fingers and goes to lick her cum from them as I grab his wrist. I then stick his fingers in my mouth and swirl my tongue around them as I taste Bella from his fingers. I then give him a passionate kiss. I then whisper in his ear, asking if Bella is still a virgin. He nods to me.

"Bella, Darlin', we know you are still a virgin. Which one of us will have the honor of deflowering you"? I ask as I kiss her hands and Carlisle nuzzles and kisses her neck.

"Well, Cowboy", she says as she taps her finger to her chin. "While I would be honored by either of you gorgeous men to take my virginity, I think it's only fair for Carlisle to get a release as well". She says as she winks at me. "But first I think you two should give me something for my virginity". Carlisle and I smirk at each other and then we look at her.

"And what would you like in return, Love". Carlisle says.

"Well, that little display of affection was quite hot. I think I might like a full show". She says with a grin spread across her face.

I kiss her and then reply, "Your request shall be granted".

I bring a chair out from the corner of the room at sit it closer to the bed. I then stretch out a hand to her which she takes. As I lead her to the chair she picks up Carlisle dress shirt from the dressing bench at the end of the bed. She buttons only the middle button. Her breast blossoming out the unbuttoned top. "Jesus, Bella you are going to be the death of me". The little minx then puts her index finger in the corner of her mouth and innocently bats her lashes at me. She then sits in the chair and crosses her long sexy legs, pumping one of the stilettos up and down. FUCK ME TO SLEEP, this little vixen.

I walk over to Carlisle, and we give each other a very passionate kiss. Our tongues battle each other before I take dominance. I then sit Carlisle on the bed before dropping to my knees. I stroke his and my cock in rhythm, before taking him fully in my swirling my tongue before drawing all the way to the tip. Carlisle sucks in an audible breath followed by a deep moan. I smirk at this before drawing him into my mouth again. He lays back on the bed propped on his elbows as I grip his muscled thighs. I pump him in and out of my mouth several times swirling my tongue with each pass. When I feel his cock twitch in my mouth, I cup his balls and give them a squeeze and tug. He then fists my hair and begin to thrust into my mouth. I feel his cock hit the back of my throat. His thrust become erratic as he shoots into my throat stream after stream. I swallow everything he gives me and lick him clean.

I then reach up and grab his head and fist his hair in a rough smoldering kiss, before roughly turning him and pinning his shoulders to the bed. I kiss and lick his neck, and continue to kiss down his back. I reach into the nightstand I pull out a condom and lube. I tear the condom with my teeth and slide the condom on my cock. I lube up the condom and then a liberal amount on my index and middle fingers. I then use my feet to spread Carlisle stance as I use my index finger to rim his hole. I then insert my index finger and pump him several times before adding my middle finger and rimming him again before pumping both fingers in. Just then Bella stands up and walks over to me wrapping her arms around my waist and licks my ear while stroking my cock a couple of times. She then whispers to me that she thinks she might like that, before biting my earlobe. I turn to look at her and quirk an eyebrow at her, she nods in response and then goes and sits back down again crossing her legs. Fuck, my knees go weak.

I pull my fingers out of Carlisle and line my cock up at his entrance while spreading his butt cheeks. With one stroke I enter him, my cock ball deep in him. At that action both he and Bella moan. I turn my head to see Bella with one leg thrown over the arm of the chair with her middle and ring fingers pumping into her pussy. I close my eyes and concentrate on not losing my load at the sight. I turn back to Carlisle and grip his hips as I guide his thrust into me as I thrust into him. I then reach around him and grab his cock and begin to stroke it. Bella is then at our side, she kisses Carlisle before kneeling beside us, cupping both our balls in each hand. God I'm so in love with this woman. I growl as I cum inside Carlisle. Carlisle cums in my hand and on the bed.

I reach my hand out to Bella to help her up from her knees. She reaches her arms around my neck and I grab her in a searing kiss. I pull her up as she wraps her long slender legs around my hips. I sit her back in her chair as I get rid of the condom. I noticed that Carlisle has come back with a cloth the clean up his cum. We walk over to Bella. Carlisle behind me with his arms around my waist and chin on my shoulder.

"Did you enjoy the show Darlin'"? I asked her.

"Very much so", she responded. "Very entertaining and erotic, I might add".

"Oh yes, I saw how much you enjoyed yourself". I replied, "Would you mind giving us an encore performance of your own"? I asked

"With a little inspiration, I could be persuaded". I smirked at her and walked behind the chair and reached down and unbuttoned the dress shirt she was wearing. I slid both hands down from her neck to her chest and grabbed both her generous mounds in each hand and began to massage them. As I began to tweak and twist her nipples she lets out multiple hisses and moans as she lifted her leg again over the arm of the chair. She slid her hand down her torso and stomach slowly until she got to her bare-naked pussy. She then dipped her middle ring fingers inside her wet folds before bringing them out again and sticking the in her mouth. Carlisle stood with his mouth agape. I looked at him a winked, breaking him out of his trance. He then walked over to the night stand and grabbed a condom and placed it on his cock. He walked back over to Bella and removed her hand from her pussy and licked them. The leg that was draped over the arm of the chair, Carlisle then draped in the crook of his arm, while placing her other leg around his waist and picked her up he then sat on the edge of the chair and guided his cock to her entrance as I stood behind the chair and watched. SHIT! He tipped her entrance for a few strokes while whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry Love by this will hurt at first, I promise I will go slow, and you tell me when you are ready for me to go further".

Bella placed her arms around his neck and whispered while biting his earlobe, "I prefer to rip the Band-Aid off so to speak if you don't mind". She thrusts herself into Carlisle's cock and let out a scream as the tears began to fall down her cheek.

I walked around to the side of the chair and kneeled, grabbed her head and kissed her lightly on the lip, and wiped the tears away with the pad of my thumb. Carlisle doing the same on her other cheek. He then picked her up never breaking their joining, walked over and laid her on the bed. He looks at her and nodded if it was ok to continue, she nodded in response. While they continued, I went and started a warm bubble bath for her. I filled it with her favorite Freesia bubble bath. I lit a few candles and place rose petals to float on the water. I can still hear their moans and cries in the other room. Just then my cell rings. I go out and grab it from my jeans and walked out to the dining room.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, FUCKER. This better be important Peter, I'm kinda...in the middle of somethin'". I growl at him.

" _Well good to hear your voice to Major, but I wouldn't be callin' you at all if my knower weren't goin' off the radar",_ Peter says to me _. "Not to mention your brother, Emmett, just got an interestin' text from the Emo. Thought you'd like to know Emmett, Charlotte and I are on our way to ya. Where are ya anyways"?_

"I'm in Seattle, with Carlisle and Bella. The penthouse in Jenks' building". I tell him

 _"AAHH, now it's all startin' to make sense"_. He says. _"I'll fill ya in once we're there, but I will tell ya, it involves that pixie bitch ex of yourn"_.

"Fuck Peter, what's she gone and done now"?

 _"UM-MMM, better if ya hear it in person, see ya in a couple of days. Give my best to Miss Bella and Carlisle, will ya"_. Then Peter hangs up the phone.

I go back in the bathroom to find Carlisle and Bella in the oversized bathtub with Carlisle in back and Bella's back against his chest. He glances up at me his eyes gesture concern. I slightly furrow my brow and barely shake my head to say not now. I get in the tub to join them facing Bella.

"That my little darlin', is the sexiest most erotic thang I have ever had the pleasure to experience, and I've been around for a mighty long time". I say to her. "How are you, Darlin', are you okay"?

"Oh, I'm absolutely wonderful, Jazz. Maybe a little tired, and a little hungry. You know I didn't really eat lunch". She says as she lets out a little yawn.

"Well, Sweetheart would you rather have dinner first or take a nap"? Carlisle asks her

"Well I think I'd like to take a nap, it's a little early for dinner". She replies. "But I was eyeing the Brownies on the dessert tray. If you could bring me a brownie, that would tide me over until dinner and then I'll take a nap and we can talk some more later. I have some more questions. First of which, why do you use condoms? It's not as if you can catch a disease?

"Well that's simple darlin". I respond to her question. "For us, it's just a question of the mess, as Carlisle produced on the bed. But for you, Darlin', It is a well-known fact that vampire/human mating can produce a baby. That was for your protection Bella.

"A baby"? she said rather excitedly then turned and kissed Carlisle lightly on the lips before leaning over and kissing me. As she stood to get out of the tub and grabbed a towel she said, "I think one day I might like to have your children. Who knew"? she said as she dried off and wrapped the towel around her skipping out of the bathroom, leaving Carlisle and I staring at each other in shock.


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and its characters.**

 **BPOV**

I awake to the most amazing smell invading my olfactory senses. Bacon, French Toast...and roses? Somebody remembers. I find that I am alone in bed however. I sit up in bed to find every surface of the room covered in bouquets of roses in every shade. I giggle to myself.

I make my way to the bathroom, careful not to upset a single bouquet, for my morning routine. After brushing my teeth, I jump into the most wonderful shower stall I have ever seen. It's an oversized shower with a bench. The settings offer an array of water settings as well as steam. I press a few buttons and I get pulsating jet spraying out, that feel like a tingling massage over every inch of my skin. I could live in this shower.

I'm standing there with my hands pressed against a wall of the shower stall with my eyes close reliving the events of yesterday and again last night. As my hands start to caress my neck, breast and slowly start to descend to my lower region, I'm brought out of my ministration by a pair of hands snaking around my waist and me being press against a cold marble chest.

"Need any help?" Jasper whispers in my ear as he begins place feather light kisses on my ear, neck and down my shoulder.

"Oh baby" I breath out "That feels so good, please touch me".

Jasper turns me around to face him as he drops to his knees and hitches my left leg over his shoulder. His tongue swipes from back to front of my slit and comes to rest finding my bundle of nerves. My breath hitches as he encircles my clit with his tongue, while inserting a finger in my core. He continues teasing my clit with the tip of his tongue while thrusting his long finger deeper and deeper and then adding a second finger.

"OH MY GOD, JAZZ", I cry out.

"I will be your God if you like Darlin', but I'd much rather be your lover" he says as he rises and with my leg how in the crook of his arm and adding a third finger and now circling my clit with the pad of his thumb. "I Love You, Isabella Swan. I want to make you the happiest woman on this earth". He says and then invades my mouth with his tongue. I taste myself on his tongue and lips. His fingers continue to thrust in a come-hither motion as my walls tighten around his fingers.

"OH, OH, OH JA-S-S CUM-FUUUUCK" I manage to get out before began to stream my juices into his hand. He places his fingers in his mouth and sucks me off of his hand while closing his eyes as he enjoys my nectar.

He reaches around my waist picking me up with the one leg still hitched in his arm. He sits on the shower bench with me straddled him. With the other hand, he grabs the gold foil packet off the end of the shower bench and opens it with his teeth and the rolling the condom onto his hard cock. He then positions himself at my entrance, and begins to thrust slowly into me.

"Yes, yes, yes". I begin to chant with each thrust that goes deeper and deeper into my core.

"OH, Fuck Bella, Darlin' I could stay here inside you forever so tight so fuckin' wet" he says as he uses his thumb to stimulate my clit. "Cum again for me baby". My walls start to tighten around his massive cock. I feel so completely filled by him

"YES JASPER, DONT STOP PLEASE BABY DON'T, DON'T...FUCK" as I cum again.

"I have not intentions of stopping just yet". he says, "You feel too good Bella". Then he picks up my other leg in his hand and thrust me into him faster and deeper.

"More Jazz, please I need more". I say as I grip my arms around his neck. I feel him so deep inside me as his sack slaps my ass"

"CUM WITH ME BELLA BABY" he says as I throw my head back at this feeling of ecstasy. "LOOK AT ME ISABELLA". he commands "I need you to see the love I have for you. Do you know just how much I need you and love you"? We then both fall over the edge. He growls out his release. He releases my legs and pulls me closer to him wrapping his arms around my body.

"Isabella, I will do anythang in my power to keep you with me and safe".

"I'm safe with you Jazz, you and Carlisle". I say to him with confusions written on my face.

"No Baby, as much as I wish you were you're not" he says as he strokes my cheek while looking deep in my eyes. "C'mon let's get bathed so you can have breakfast and dressed for work. You have to meet with Jenks this morning. I'll explain what's going on while you eat".

"Jazz I have no clothes here". I say with a chuckle. I can't go to work wearing the same thing I had on yesterday".

"Babe, Carlisle and I have already takin' the liberty to bring you a few things from your apartment". He says as he fills a shower sponge with my favorite body wash and begins to lather my body

"Well aren't you two resourceful". I say jokingly

After we are both bathed, hair washed and rinsed, he dries me off and wraps me in a fluffy bath towel before drying himself and wrapping a towel slung low on his hips. That's the sexiest sight I've ever seen, I think to myself with a smirk on my face.

Jasper turns me and presses me my back against his chest and whisper "See somthin' ya like, Darlin'?" He then slaps his hand on my ass "Get ready darlin' and breakfast will be waitin' for ya" He kisses my cheek and leaves the bathroom. I blow dry and style my hair in a wrapped chignon before leaving the bathroom.

I go to the closet and it's not just a closet but a closet and dressing room including a sit-down vanity stand. I dress in a matching silver gray lace thong and bra, and flesh tone lace top thigh high stockings. As I have a leg propped on the dressing bench pulling up the stocking, Carlisle walks into the dressing room and if I didn't know better I'd swear the vampire was having a heart attack. I could swear I see him wipe venom drool from the side of his mouth. I glance at him with a smirk on my mouth and continue to pull up the stocking. Once the stocking is in place I step into my black Christian Louboutin Mary Jane's with a crystal embellished button on the side. I then prop my left leg up on the dressing bench.

"Would you mind giving me a hand Carlisle?" I ask him to continue to give him a smirk. He walks over to the opposite side of the dressing bench facing me. He then reaches down to buckle the shoe. Once he finishes he runs his hands up both sides of my leg. Before the hand on my inner thigh can go further, I quickly switch legs. He pulls his hand down his face from his eyes, down to his neck before taking an unnecessary breath and buckles the other shoe. He begins the same motion of running his hand up both sides of my leg before I snatch it down. "Was there something I could do for you, Dr. Cullen"? I ask as I try to stifle a chuckle.

He opens his mouth and clamps it shut before repeating the process continuing to blink the entire time. "come .to see..." he closed his eyes and let out another breath, "if you were ready for breakfast".

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck and bring him in close as I give him a passionate kiss on the lips. He then nuzzles in my neck and begins to purr. I feel his hardness against my stomach. I pull back from him and cup is chin in my hand.

"Baby, give me ten minutes and I will be out, but if we keep this up I won't make him to breakfast or work". He nods and turns and leaves the dressing room. I place a finger on my chin quite amused with myself that I have just rendered the good doctor speechless.

I finish dressing in a silver gray silk low cut camisole and grey skirt just above the knee and a black mid-thigh jacket. I apply light makeup with a nude shimmery lip gloss. As I walk out of the dressing room, Jasper is sitting in the chair in the room.

"WOW, Darlin you look professionally sexy, but what the hell did you do to Carlisle. I think you broke him". he said as he gets up from the chair and comes over and kisses my cheek.

"MOI"? I say innocently batting my eyelashes.

"UH-HUH" he says not convinced. "C'mon let's get you breakfast. We made your favorite, French Toast, bacon, eggs and fresh squeezed OJ". he says as we walk to the kitchen. I walk in to see Carlisle pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. Jasper holds his palm up towards Carlisle and looks at me for an explanation.

"I didn't do anything", I say hunching my shoulders with both palms up, "I just asked him to buckle my shoes!" Carlisle stops pacing and glares at me with one eye squint. He then opens his mouth and wags his index finger but nothing comes out of his mouth. He then goes back to pacing and talking to himself.

Jazz and I look at each other and I say, "You'd think he never had human pussy before".

"Well technically Bella, He hasn't". Jazz says. I placed both hands over my mouth. "You sit and eat, I'll take care of this and I'll be right back. He walks up behind Carlisle and wraps his arms around his waist and whispers in his ear while kissing his neck. Carlisle nods and they walk out of the kitchen with Jasper still wrapped around him.

I sit down and pour some juice and start eating. After about 10 min I hear Carlisle yell Jaspers name and I hang my head. A few minutes later Jasper walks back into the kitchen pulling a long-sleeved t-shirt on over his head.

"Is he going to be alright?" I ask Jasper with concern in my voice.

"Yes Darlin' I think it just a case of sensory overload". Jasper said with a smirk on his face. "But Darlin' we need to talk about something a little more serious. I received a call yesterday from my brother Peter. He his Mate Charlotte and Emmett are on their way here. They will be here tomorrow.

"And that's serious, why?" I ask as I munch on a slice of bacon.

"Peter's has a gift, but if you ask him about it he will just deny it and say, 'He just knows shit'. Well his knower is sensing some danger for us. Not to mention, Emmett received a text from Edward warning that Alice was up to something no good. You will be with Jenks most of the day today. I'll escort you down this morning because there is one more feature of the office I'd like to show you. So, when you're ready we will go down." Jasper explains to me.

I finish my juice and wipe my mouth with my napkin. "Just let me grab my purse and briefcase and I'm ready". I say to him. "Should I go tell Carlisle we're leaving?" I ask

"No baby, I think its best we just let him decompress for the moment he has to be at the hospital later today and I'd think they would want him at his best. Maybe you could give him a break, maybe back down the sexiness about 2 notches".

"Jasper, I swear I didn't do anything. He walked in on me while I was putting on my stocking" "OH SHIT" Jasper said.

"Then I stepped into my shoes and popped a leg up and asked if he could give me a hand". "OOOH SSSHIT, that's enough I get the visual" Jasper says exasperated. "You really don't get how fuckin' sexy you are, do you? I'm gonna say you need to dial the sexy back about 3 notches in Carlisle's case".

We walk to the elevator and we got in. Jasper trapped me against the wall with both hands on the side of my head. "Darlin' when we first met you, you were a beautiful young lady that we fell in love with. We have watched you grow into an extremely erotic, sexy, mature, grown ass woman. And frankly, Darlin' this morning wore down Carlisle impeccable self-control". I placed my hand over my mouth. "Just think of Carlisle as a teenage boy that finally got to have sex with the girl he's had a crush on forever as his first sexual experience. Even though he's had sex with vampires both male and female. This is a whole new experience for him".

We reach the private office and get off the elevator. Jenks is waiting in my office. "Good Morning, Miss Swan. I hope you had a nice evening. Are you ready to get started?"

"Give me 5 more minutes Jenks. I need to show Bella the research library". He gives Jenks a knowing nod.

"Very well Mr. Jasper. Just escort her to my office when you are done". He says giving us a nod before exiting the office.

"So, what up with the research library?" I asked as we walk through the law library to another door within the library. There is a keypad on the outside of the door. He punches in a code. 04121861

"That's the date the American Civil War began" he stated to me. I nod. I get the connection but am still confused. The door opens and he escorts me into another room. It's another room filled with books. In the middle of the shelf there is a book titled American Civil War. He pulls the book toward him. The self then descends into the floor and reveals a metal door that opens outward. He takes me inside and pushes a red button. The door closes much like a cell door and I hear tumblers as you would hear in a bank vault.

"Bella Darlin' I love you. I cannot bare for anything to happen to you. I build this panic room for your safety".

"Jasper Baby, nothing's going to happen to me". He kisses me lovingly.

"Bella honey, you don't know that. And unfortunately, I don't know what Alice has up her sleeve. She has been plotting to kill you since you came into our lives. I've tried to let it go for Carlisle. You know how he feels about violence. If it were up to me the whole lot of them would be a pile of ash. You need to keep your cell with you at all time. If for some reason we are not with you and you are in danger. You will receive a text with one simple word "WAR". You are to come to this room and remain here until either I, Carlisle or one of the wolves appear on this camera". He then turns on a close circuit tv monitor. He then presses his thumb to a wall that opens a panel that reveals another keypad. He punches in a code 05091865. "The end of the American Civil War". The door then opens the book shelf descends back into the floor. He lifts the book back into place and the book shelf ascends back into place.

"Once you push that red panic button, everything in this room goes back into place untouched. The bookcase only descends again if the code is pressed for the keypad with in the panic room. If its entered from the keypad on the other side of this door". Pointing to the door we initially entered, "Nothing happens. You have to open the door Bella. So please baby," He then place one hand on the back of my neck and looks at me with unshed venom tears in his eyes. "Only open the door if you see one of us. No matter what anyone else tells you. I may add Peter, Charlotte and Emmett to that list depending on what they have to say tomorrow". He then kisses me with more love than I've ever felt in my life.

"I intended to do this another way, but I feel like I need to do this right here, right now". He then gets down on one knee. Isabella Marie Swan, you are the Love of my Life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He then pulls out a black velvet box and opens it up and there is the most exquisite emerald cut diamond ring. "Before you answer baby, Carlisle knows I was planning to do this. You will be legally marrying me; however, Carlisle will always be a part of our lives. He is both our mates. So, will you marry us Bella?"

"Yes Jasper. I want to spend eternity with you and Carlisle. I will marry you!" I say as the tears fall down my cheek. He kisses the tears and then my lips and he uses the pad of his thumbs to wipe the tears.

"Now I have to redo my make-up before I go to Jenks". We both laugh.

"It's okay baby, you go do that and I will meet you in Jenks' office". We walk back up the hall as we reach my office I kiss him and go into my private bath to fix my make-up and Jasper continues toward Jenks' office. I look in the mirror and fix my make-up. I can't stop looking at the ring reflected back. I walk out and down to Jenks' office. He and Jasper are talking while Jasper sits on the corner if his desk. As I walk in Jasper gives me an award-winning smile.

"I'm going to check on Carlisle and give him the news. We'll bring lunch down to you later. And we'll go over plans for your office. Jenks, you take care of my fiancé' while I'm gone". Jasper says.

"Of course, Mr. Jasper by all means". Jenks says as he smiles and me and Jasper while shaking Jaspers hand and kissing me on the cheek. "Congratulations you two".


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone for your reviews. Please keep them coming and keep following. Also give me some feedback. How readable is my writing style? Is it easy to follow? How soon should they have a wedding. Should Bella get pregnant or should her career be her baby? Should they start talking about changing her before or after the wedding. Also Anyone have knowledge of hand fastening** **ceremonies. give me feedback.**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, but If Jasper and Carlisle were mine. I wouldn't have time to write these stories.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I spend the morning with Mr. Jenks. He tells me of the firm's history, which dates back the beginning of the 20th century. He also tells me of the exclusive clientele he handles.

"This firm, my dear, is one of the only law firms that handles the legal dealings for the majority of the Vampire Society as well as other supernatural beings." He tells me.

"Before we begin, the first thing I need to do is to capture your thumb print for our security system". He says as he pulls out a biometric device and attaches it to his laptop. I placed my right thumb on the pad and my fingerprint appears on the laptop monitor. Jenks enters my information and saves the information. He then takes me over to a file room that has a keypad with a fingerprint reader. He punches in a code, "01151901, the date the firm was founded." he tells me and ask me to place my thumb on the reader. The door opens and we walk inside.

He then takes me over to a framed artwork on the far narrow wall of the room. He swings the frame out from the wall and behind it appears to be a safe. Another thumbprint reader is there and again I place my thumb on the reader. The door of the safe opens to a shallow space. There, hangs flash drives labeled A-Z. However, there are 5 for the letter 'V'. I ask by pointing to the V section.

"The first is general", He states as he pulls down the first drive from the hook labeled 'V' and turns it over. I see the drive itself is labeled 'general'. "The next 4 are for the Volturi. The first one he pulls down and turns over is marked 'GUARD'. "This is for every member of the Volturi guard members, any employee, human, vampire or otherwise, and general castle holdings. The others", he says as he pulls the remaining three drives down and turns them over "A. Volturi for Aro, C. Volturi for Caius and M. Volturi for Marcus. The three Kings. These are their personal information and holdings. There is also four very distinct drives" he says as he pulls a latch that opens another set of flash drives. Each marked separately, 'Maria Santiago', 'Cullen', 'Swan' and 'Whitlock'.

I look at Mr. Jenks as I point to the drive hanging under my name. "You have a file on me?" I ask him with a curious expression on my face.

"Yes Ms. Swan. Your file began under the Cullens from the moment you had to flee because of James. After your father was killed by Victoria, you were granted a separate file as it became clear you had to be a major player in the supernatural world". He said to me.

"May I look at the contents?" I ask.

"You may, whenever you wish, however I must warn you. These drives are to never leave this office. The information contained within, you must take that knowledge to your grave. You may not even divulge this information to your mates. The Anonymity of our client's information is what we offer and what we are paid so generously for. The information is also a matter of life and death, yours and mine. Having this knowledge has granted you favor in vampire society, and in the wrong hands can mean you meet your untimely death. Hence, the panic room, Mr. Jasper took you on a tour of this morning. I have my own within my office, as well as at home.

"What exactly do we do for these "Clients"? I ask using air quotes.

"Whatever is required. Vampires are immortal and live an eternity. Over the years, many acquire great wealth. Birth certificates, driver's licenses, High School and College diplomas and transcripts are required to match their currently physical age throughout eternity. They must be replaced if they choose to live among society. Some as the Cullens and Whitlocks require name changes over the years. New members come into covens. Documents must be produced for these new members. Which is how you started out in the Cullen Coven. Documents were produced and sent to Mr. Jasper when you fled with him in case you were not to return to your former life.

Bank holdings and property deeds must be changed throughout time. Once you begin to receive request. You will see what needs to be done. I will teach you how to go about obtaining these documents. Many are forgeries, Authentic, for forged none the less."

"Wow Mr. Jenks." I start. "I didn't even think of some of the things you have revealed to me today. However, I do have a question? Do we practice any real law here?"

"Actually, we do". He informs me. "Even within a supernatural society, some are not immortal, and can need real representation. Such as the shapeshifters of all tribes of Natives. Your wolf pack friends for instance. There are also other humans, such as yourself, who know of the supernatural world and require legal services as well. Divorces, adoptions, estate settlement…things such as that which we perform.

"Now, I think that is enough for today, Ms. Swan". Mr. Jenks says as he closes the vault. "We will only work together in the mornings before lunch for now. Your goal now is to pass the bar". He continues as we walk back his office. "If we get clients request. We will work on them together, while you study for the bar in the afternoons. Mr. Jasper and Dr. Cullen should be down for lunch momentarily. Enjoy the rest of your day Ms. Swan." He reaches his right hand for my left and kisses my hand as he notices my engagement ring. "I see Mr. Jasper and Dr. Cullen maintain their good taste in jewelry". He says giving me a wink, before grabbing his sunglasses and keys from his desk. He waves to me as he makes his way out of the office. He then turns to me suddenly "I almost forgot Ms. Swan. Here is the corporate Black Card. You may use this to furnish your office, and other expenses pertaining to the firm. Again, enjoy your day."

I look at the black American Express Black Card with my name above 'J. Jenkins and Associates'. I return to my office to find Jazz and Carlisle. Carlisle is in a suit and tie and Jasper in his classic Levi's, Henley shirt and cowboy boots.

Carlisle walks up to me and puts his arms around my waist and pulls me into a hug as he nuzzles into my neck. "I want to apologize for my behavior this morning. I just don't know what came over me."

"Baby, there is no need to apologize". I said to him giving him a kiss on the lips. Then I whisper in his ear. "I promise to give you special one on one time this evening". He smirks and says "I look forward to it, sweetheart. Now come, sit down for your lunch. We ordered Mushroom ravioli from Bella Italia." He says as he takes my hand and leads me to my desk and chair. Jasper is sitting on the corner of the desk. Besides my lunches which is on the desk, there is a gift wrapped box.

"What is this"? I ask Jasper and I kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"Darlin' you 'll just have to open it and find out". He says

"I'm going to leave you two to it then. I'm headed to the hospital" Carlisle says before kissing us both chastely on the lips and walking out the door.

"You know, you may have made Carlisle a promise you can't keep if I have my wicked way with you" Jasper says as he applies open mouth kisses to my neck and shoulder.

"Well you need to behave then". I tell him. "You had your fun this morning, besides I already promised Carlisle. Now down boy". Jasper then hangs his tongue out of his mouth and pants like a dog and begins to lick my face.

"HEY, that's my line". I look up to see Jacob coming into my office.

I jump out of my chair and run to give him a hug "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came to eat lunch with my favorite millionaire attorney". He said

"Jake, I think I am the only Millionaire attorney you know.". I laugh.

"Not true, I know Jenks, sort of" he stated

"Ok, ok, you win. But the guys already bought me lunch". Just then Jasper produced a giant pizza for Jacob.

"WHOA!" Jacob exclaims "That's not the only thing they bought. Look at the size of that rock on your hand. How do you use your left hand lugging that thing around?" Jake says jokingly "So, which one popped the question?" Jake asks as he literally inhales a slice of pizza.

"That would be me, Big Dog". Jasper answers.

"Figures, so what did you do, rip off the hope diamond and had it made into an engagement ring" Jake says with a laugh

"No, Dummy, that's only a 10-carat ring". Jasper says as I choke on my ravioli. Jasper opens a water and hands it to me.

"TEN Carats, Holy Shit"! I exclaim after taking a drink to clear my throat. "Why would you spend so much money on an engagement ring Jasper?"

"First, it's from both Carlisle and I so think of it as five carats each". I roll my eyes at that statement. "Second, nothing's too good, or too much for our angel". He says as he resumes kissing my neck. Jake makes a mock gagging gesture with his finger in his mouth.

"Get a room". He jokes

"Hey" I say to him. "I didn't say anything when you and Leah started kissing face a few years ago, even though the entire pack couldn't stand to be around you two. How is Leah by the way? Have you guys set a date yet?"

"Yes, she has. Christmas Eve, actually. She has her heart set on a Winter Wonderland themed wedding". He tells me

"What, the Big Dog and he little bitch finally tying the knot?" Jake burst out in a huge belly laugh. "You better not let Leah hear you say that. That little bitch is liable to bite you dick off".

"Well she'll have to come through me first if she thinks she gets her mouth anywhere near that". I growl at him.

"WOW!" Jake deadpans "TMI".

"If you came all the way down here to make fun of my fiancée's and my relationship…"

"No, I didn't come all the way down here to make fun of your relationship". Jake mocks me. "Jasper called the pack to come move the rest of your crap from your apartment to the penthouse, pretty snazzy by the way. And Leah wanted to make sure it's ok that if she doesn't start work until Monday?"

"Start work? Where?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Bella, about that…" Jasper starts nervously. "I forgot to mention I hired Leah as you secretary."

"Jasper, can't I hire my own secretary? I ask somewhat pissed.

"No, actually Bella, you can't". Jasper states. "Your secretary has to be a part of the supernatural society, Leah needed a job with her getting married, plus Pack security onsite".

"Point taken" I say. "Are you guys done. I'm supposed to be shopping for my office décor, and I have to get books from the college bookstore to start studying for the bar".

"First darlin', open your present". Jasper says.

"Oh, I almost forgot". I say as I start to open the giftwrap, when I stop and look at Jasper. "Maybe you'd better do it, wouldn't want to get a paper cut". I say with a smirk.

Jake lets out another belly laugh. "Hardy, har, har". Jasper fake laughs "very funny smarty pants." Jasper finishes unwrapping my gift to reveal a MacBook Pro Laptop.

"OH MY GOD, Thank you". I say to him stand and give Jasper and deep passionate kiss.

"OH, GOD, Soo not enjoying the show". I look over to see Jacob rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"You, know you can get the fuck out at any time". I say to Jacob as I hike my skirt a bit and bring Jasper between my legs. "I'd like to show my fiancée how much I appreciate my gift".

"While I would love to let you show me just how much you appreciate the gift", Jasper says has he gives me open mouth kisses on my neck "Your thanks belong to Jenks. And I suggest you NOT show him this TYPE of appreciation". He continues as he starts to remove my suit jacket. "Goodbye, Jacob. Thanks for your help".

"SOOOO…I'll just…Didn't expect dinner and a show, Bye" Jacob says as he backs out of the office with the remainder of his pizza.

Jasper continues as removes my camisole to reveal my lace demi bra. He starts to kiss down my neck to the swells at the top of my breast. He then nips at my nipples through the lace. I arch my back as he uses his other hand to massage the other side while brushing his thumb across the nipple.

He then continues down my torso to my stomach as he fumbles around to figure out how to remove my skirt, then he rips it off me. He then steps back to eye fucks me for a moment. He then reaches a hand out. "Bella, Darlin' can you stand up for me". I take his hand and he helps me off the desk. He then raises my arm and spins me around.

"Is **THIS** what you were fucking wearing when Carlisle walked in the dressing room?" I lower my eyes and nodded. **"WELL FUCK ME TO HEAVEN, HELL AND PURGATORY!** That has **GOT** the be the sexiest thing I have seen in my entire life. No wonder you gave a nearly 400-year-old vampire a fucking aneurysm. Fucking Jesus H. Christ". He says and then pins me to the wall behind us with my hand above my head. He then rips his shirt off before unbuckling his jeans. They drop to his ankle and the toes out of his boots and kicking them all to the side.

"Commando, Major?" I say as begins to kiss the swells of the top of my breast again. He then lifts me with one arm as I wrap my legs around his hips. He then moves my thong to the side and inserts a finger while using his thumb to stroke circles on my clit.

He hisses "So wet for me already. Baby, you are the sexiest woman on the face of the earth". He says as he adds a second finger

"So good, oh god mmmmm, deeper" I moan out as Jasper continues to pump his fingers into me.

"Do you like this Bella, you like when I fuck that hot little pussy of yours with my fingers?

"Yes, Jazz. **OH GOD, YESSSSS**! Cum…I…Shit" I cry out

"Then cum for me Bella, cum all over my hand like a good little girl and I will give you a special treat". He says as he turns around to walks us toward the desk never pulling his fingers out.

" **JAAAAAASPER** ". I scream as I fall over the edge.

"Good girl, Darlin'" Jasper says as he lays me on the desk. He spreads my legs in a wide 'V', as he begins to lick my clit. He then takes one of his fingers covered in my juices and begins to probe my back door. "Just relax Darlin'. Breath, relax and enjoy the ride." He continues to circle my clit with the tip of his tongue as he pumps his finger in my back door.

" **UUUNNNNGGG** " is all I can manage to get out as my eyes roll in the back of my head. He then sticks his tongue in my wet core as he adds another finger to my back door. I hear the top drawer of my desk open and then the distinct sound of the foil wrapper open.

A few seconds later, Jasper whispers in my ear while still pumping his fingers in my back entrance "Cum for me now Bella". I scream out his name again as I cum. I haven't come down from my orgasm before Jasper thrust his rock-hard cock in my pussy.

 **"SHIT, SHIT OH GOOOOOOOD FUCK FUCK YEEEESSSSSSS".** I scream out

 **"YES, FUCK YES, FUCK SO HOT SO FUCKING WET GOD BELLA I COULD LIVE INSIDE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE"**. Jasper growls out.

"That's it little girl, take this fucking cock, I'm gonna fuck you so good". He says as he adds a third finger in my back door. I'm really really liking dirty talking Jasper.

" **Yes, JASPER FUCK THIS PUSSY AND ASS. It's yours, It's yours".** I scream.

 **"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST**. Keep talkin' like that and I'm not last much longer, Bella". He says as he continues a rhythm of thrust with his hand then cock. Jasper then pulls his cock out and reaches his free hand and pinches my clit **. "CUM AGAIN, NOW BELLA"** I scream as I cum. My come flowing out in streams.

Jasper then picks me up off the desk and rips my soaking wet thong from my body. He turns me around and plants my hand on the desk facing away from him. He kisses down my back and then positions his cock at my back door.

"Relax, baby. I'll go slow, Okay?" He says as I feel the tip of his cock right at the entrance. I take a deep breath and exhale a couple of time before I nod to him to continue. Jasper slowly pushes his cock into my back entrance.

 **"FUUUUUUUCK"** I scream it feels so good. "Yes Jasper, please I need more".

"Oh, baby no need to beg, I will give you anything you want". He says as he thrusts in deeper. I feel so filled. The feeling is indescribable.

"Cum with me baby. God, I love you so much, cum baby, cum with me". He says as he reaches around and pinches my clit again. We scream each other's names as we both fall over the edge. Jasper collapses on my back and hold me round my waist as he pulls out of me. He nuzzles into my neck as I lay my head on the desk, exhausted.

"Now that has got to be the hottest porn I have **EVER** seen" I hear in another southern drawl from across the room. I see a vampire that could be a carbon copy of Jasper except he has red eyes, leaning in the doorway.

 **"PETER! YOU FUCKER. GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE AND MEET US IN THE FUCKIN' PENTHOUSE!"** Jasper roars at the vampire standing with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **P.S. Our electricity is back on and I am back home YAY!**


	8. Chapter 7

**JPOV**

"Bella, Darlin', I'm so sorry about my soon to be deceased brother. Go take a shower. There is a bathrobe behind the door. Once you are done, come up to the penthouse, I will formally introduce you to the fucker and his soon to be widow. We can hear what he came all this way to tell me, before I turn that fucker to ash." I tell her while pulling on my jeans and boots. I fist her hair and bring her in for a deep passionate kiss before heading to the private elevator to the penthouse.

Once I enter the apartment, I see Em, Jacob and Seth playing video games, while Leah and Charlotte get acquainted. That fuckin ' brother of mine is nowhere to be found.

 **"WHERE IS THAT FUCKER!"** I roar as The Major is now present. Charlotte and Emmett immediately stop what they are doing and drop to their knees, placing their hands behind their heads and necks exposed in a submissive pose. I hear the elevator in the hall open.

"You were right little pup, I probably shouldn't have went down there but boy did I get a show". Peter says as he opens the door. I stick my right arm out and clothesline his ass just as he walks in.

"You country ass fucker. Charlotte darlin' I hope you have had as much sex as you need for the rest of eternity, or you find a second mate as well, 'cuz when I'm finished with your husband, I'm rippin' off his frank and beans for a chuck wagon barbeque".

We'll it's been fun guys but we will see you all later". Jacob says as he, Leah and Seth get up to leave.

"Don't leave on account of this worthless country fuck, besides, Bella will be up soon and I'm sure she'd like to visit with Leah". Besides we have some business to discuss, am I right Em?" I look to Emmett as he lifts his eyes to meet mine.

"UM, Yes, Major". He says as he lowers his eyes.

"You two can get up and continue your visit while we wait for Bella." I say to Charlotte and Emmett. "I'm gonna go take a shower and change" I the then look to Peter. He has recovered and is now in the submissive pose. "Captain, you'd better not move an inch. If I have to hunt your ass down, I will rip you a part and turn you to ash".

As I go into our bedroom I hear Jacob, "You are one dumb fucker. I told you not to go down there. You've known him your entire existence? I've only known him for the last 5 years and I know not to fuck with that crazy son of a bitch, and I'm a fucking werewolf, Jesus Peter." I chuckle at that.

After my shower I come out to find Bella in the dressing room pulling on a pair of yoga pants a UDUB t-shirt and a zip up hoodie and pair of footies. Even casual this woman is a fucking knock out. I am one lucky fucker. I pull her too me and invade her mouth with my tongue.

I hear moans from the living room. "Can you guys not start again." I hear Jacob. "I thought there was some business we needed to discuss". I growl and Bella chuckles as we pull a part. "Go on Darlin' I'll be out in a minute. As she leaves the room she grabs her phone and places it in her hoodie pocket and picks up her laptop and heads out with the others. I get dressed in ripped jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of Chuck Taylors.

I come out and Bella's sitting between Charlotte and Leah with her laptop on the coffee table. " Bella Darlin' this dumb fucker kneelin' by the door is my brother and second in command Peter Whitlock.". Bella nods her head at Peter.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Bella" Peter says with a bright smile, I growl and Peter lowers his eyes once again.

"That there, is his Mate and Wife Charlotte Whitlock". Bella gives Charlotte a big hug.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, and I am so sorry for your loss". Bella says to Charlotte. Everyone including myself and Peter burst into a roar of laughter.

"Now get your country ass up fucker and sit in that chair and don't you fucking move". I say to Peter. "Now why don't y'all tell me what the fuck is going on with that sadistic lil' pixie bitch."

"Edward sent me a text that Alice saw in a vision that you finally claimed Bella, and she lost it. Edward read her mind and saw what she plans to do." Em tells me. "She's going to Maria to tell her where you, Peter and Charlotte are."

"Maria?" Bella ask, "Maria Santiago? Who exactly is she and why would it matter if she knows where you are.

"She's the sadistic vampire that changed me and enslaved me in the Southern Vampire wars. I was her second in command. I tell Bella. "Wait, how do you know her full name?" I ask Bella.

"I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to say". She says as she pulls her laptop from the coffee table and sits away from everyone in a chair near the fire place. She begins to work on her laptop but no one else speaks as they look to her in confusion. She looks up from her laptop to see why everyone is silenced. "What? I'm an attorney. Attorney/Client privilege? I'm listening. Continue, she enslaved you during the vampire wars, so why would it matter is she knew where you were? " Bella asked

"After I was to destroy Charlotte, I discovered that she and this ass hat here were mates". I turned to Charlotte, "I'm sorry darlin' I should have destroyed him then, it would have saved you a lot of headaches, But instead I let them both escape. After several years, Peter and Charlotte came back to help me escape. Ever since it has been her mission to get us all back. She feels she has some Sire, hold on me. But I was nothing more to her than a minion and bedwarmer".

Bella stopped working then and looked up at me. "Is that a fact? Well we'll just see about that". Bella says as she pulls out her cell phone.

"Jenks, it's Isabella, can you meet me in your office in 15 minutes? Thanks see you then." She says to Jenks over the phone.

"Em, can you have Edward meet me in my office tomorrow, please" . She says to Emmett

"Leah, Hun, unfortunately I need you to start immediately". She says as she turns to Leah. Hot damn that woman is sexy as fuck.

"Bella, Darlin' what the fuck do you think you are doin?" I ask her

"I'm taking care of the situation." She informs me. "I happen to be one of the most powerful humans in Supernatural society. And if some Mexican bitch and little pixie shit for brains think they can threaten me and my Mate, well we will have to just see about that".

"Bella, Darlin' I can't let you get involved in this, I have been protecting you from this for the last five years. I am not about to put your life in danger now". I say to her as the Major appears again.

"Jasper, put your Major away." She says to me as she waives her hand at me as though to shoo me away. "I assume you ascended me to this position because you knew I had what it takes to get things done. So please, let me do my job". She says to me as she pulls out her smart phone and pulls up a contact. "Aro Volturi, Please. Let him know its Isabella Swan of the Law office of J. Jenkins and Associates. Would you please let him know it's a matter of the utmost importance. Yes, I will be expecting his call. Thank you. Leah, please go down to the office and If Mr. Volturi calls before I'm down please forward him to my cell. Thank You." Bella finishes barking orders, grabs her laptop and goes into the bedroom. " I'm going to change clothes once I'm finished downstairs, I'll need to go to ScanDesign to furnish my office and then I need to go to the college bookstore. Can someone please have a car waiting for me downstairs in 1 hour, Thank you.

She comes back out in in 5 minutes dressed in a pair of House of Dereon Designer jeans, Christian Louboutin 5" ankle boots, and a silk button down blouse.

"ScanDesign?" I ask. Scandinavian Designer furniture, where did you expect me to go, Office Depot? She then places her laptop and phone in a Betsey Johnson laptop bag and heads for the private elevator after giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I look at everyone left in the room. "What just happened?" I say with a confused look on my face.

 **BPOV**

As I walk out of my office I see Leah at her reception station. "Mr. Jenkins is waiting for you in his office Ms. Swan". Leah says to me. "Thank you Ms. Clearwater, If Mr. Volturi calls please patch him in.

"Jenks, Thanks for meeting me on such short notice. I need everything we have on Maria Santiago. These hours will be billed to the remaining Cullen Coven account. I assume Carlisle's file as been moved to the Whitlock account?

"No it hasn't, he is still taking responsibility for the coven". Jenks informs me.

"OH NO, that can't continue". I say as I press the phone speaker button. " Ms. Clearwater please get my fiancée on the line.

"Which one, Ms. Swan?" Leah asks me.

"That is a good question, Leah. Actually both of them and patch them in on the conference line. Thank you.

"Here is the drive, as well as all the files we have on Ms. Santiago" Jenks tells me as he brings in a legal box of files as well as the flash drive.

"Thank you, Jenks. Now I need you to show me your magic". I say to him as Leah buzzes the phone. "Ms. Swan I have Mr. Whitlock and Dr. Cullen on the line. As well as Mr. Volturi".

"Thank you Ms. Clearwater. Please patch my fiancée's through. Ask Mr. Volturi if he can give me five minutes and I will be with him."

"Why are you involving the Volturi, Isabella?" Jenks asks me.

"Please, Jenks trust me. Once you hear whats going on you will understand". I say to him.

I pick up the phone. "Isabella what is the problem?" Carlisle ask me.

"Why are you still supporting your old coven, and why have you not transferred your assets to the Whitlock account?"

"I feel its my duty to them to continue to support them since I am their sire." Carlisle informs me.

"You were not Alice's sire, and after their betrayal don't you think that obligation ends?" I ask him.

"I never thought of it like that but I suppose you are correct". He replies.

"As your attorney, I recommend that you transfer ¾ of your assets. You can either add it to the Whitlock account, or we can set up a separate account. However, your file with this firm will be added to the Whitlock account.

" I have a better idea, Darlin', " Jasper intercedes. "Transfer ½ of my assets to a new account under Swan-Cullen-Whitlock. Transfer ¼ of the assets that you are taking from the Cullens an add to that same account. And set up the other half of Carlisle's assets under a separate account for him."

"Jasper, honey I…" Jasper interrupts me. "No Isabella, Carlisle and I already talked about this when I told him I was going to propose. I was just going to wait until after we were married. But now is as good a time as any. I'm so proud of you Darlin'. Now go take care of us."

"I'm proud of you too Isabella sweetheart. Will I still see you tonight?" Carlisle asks.

"You bet your hot doctor's ass you will". I say to him with a giggle as Jenks smiles at me. "Oh, one more thing, Carlisle. Edward will be paying us a visit in the next day or so. Depending on what he has to say. I will need to know whether he will stay with the remaining Cullens, or be added to your account, as well as Emmett. But we will talk about that when we get home.

"Actually Bella, Emmett as already been added to the Whitlock account when he went to live with Peter and Charlotte." Jasper added.

"Very well, talk to you later, I have another call holding, Love you both". I say as I hang up and asks Leah to put Aro through.

"Mr. Volturi, I was calling to introduce myself as the new Associate with J. Jenkins and Associates, and future managing partner.

"Well Ms. Swan it is a pleasure to speak with you, I actually have heard of you from one of the former Cullen members." Aro says over the phone.

"Is that so Mr. Volturi? I ask.

"Yes, Alice Cullen contacted me about a human that she thought we may have an interest in. However, the roll she portrayed you in is much different that you are presenting to me now." He says to me in an amused tone. "She did not inform me that you have the wealth and future of the Volturi in your hands."

"That is actually the nature of my call, Mr. Volturi. It seems that Ms. Brandon-Cullen and the remaining Cullen coven has had a contract on my head for quite sometime. I have become recently aware that she intends to involve Maria Santiago…" I then look at Jenks. " to destroy me and my mates."

"Mates as in plural, Ms. Swan?". Aro questions. And who might your mates be?"

"An old friend of yours, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and…Aro then interrupts "But I thought he was mated to Major Jasper Whitlock?"

"Who happens to be my other mate. We have just become engaged as of this morning". I inform him.

"My, Ms. Swan you certainly have been a busy little human, haven't you. May I ask why you have not been turned as of yet". Aro inquires.

"Do not threaten me Mr. Volturi. I know that is not a requirement of all humans. I, however do intend to be changed, as I do intend to spend eternity with my mates. But that is all in due time. I've been attending law school for the past 5 years so that I may attain the position I am now in".

"Ms. Swan I do apologize, that was not my intention. It was just my curiosity running amuck". Aro says with amusement.

"Then my apologies to you as well. Its just that I have been threatened since the day I happen to walk into the Cullens lives. Now that I have the ability to do something about it I tend to get a little, shall we say, overzealous.". I say to him. "Nonetheless, I was wondering if I may ask you and your brothers to meet here in our office to take care of Alice, Esme, and Rosalie Cullen. Possibly Edward as well but that will be ascertained within the next day or so."

"It would be our pleasure to do so Ms. Swan. We can be there in two days. Will that suffice? Aro ask.

"Yes, that will be perfect. That will give me time to ascertain how I am to deal with Maria if it comes to that". I inform him.

"I will also bring a certain number of guards as well, just in case. After all we must protect the woman who holds our future in the palm of her hands. I thank you for the call my dear, and look forward to meeting you in person. Until then Ms. Swan goodbye." Aro disconnects the call.

"I think I may be taking an early retirement, Isabella." Jenks informs me. As soon as you pass the bar young lady, this firm is yours. I have no doubt just watching you in action, you will be brilliant and fearless.

"Thank you Jenks, I appreciate your vote of confidence.". Now this is what I need to see you do now. We need to transfer the funds as I suggested to my mates. We are transferring ¾ of the assets from Dr. Cullen, and opening 2 accounts. 1/4 of the funds we removed will go in to one account under the name Swan-Cullen-Whitlock, and the other 1/2 under a new account for Dr. Cullen. We are then transferring ½ of the assets from Mr. Whitlock and transferring it to the S-C-W account." I tell Jenks as he makes notes in a legal pad.

"Also, I need a letter faxed to American Express, suspending the Black Card accounts for Alice Brandon-Cullen, Rosalie Hale-Cullen, Esmerelda Platt-Cullen and Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen. I also need the bank accounts of all four temporarily frozen. They will not have access to any money until further notice. They wont to hurt me I will hurt them where it counts, Especially with Alice". I inform Jenks.

"Now that I have made this decision, I should be expecting a call in **5-4-3-2-1"**

"Ms. Swan, I have an Alice Cullen on the line for you".


	9. Chapter 8

**APOV**

As I am leaving the Brownsville, TX airport. I go to the rental car counter to rent a car to drive into Mexico. I hand the agent my Black Card to pay for the car

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen, but your card is declined". The agent tells me

" **WHAT**!" I say to him. **"THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE"**. I then get a vision.

"Why that conniving little human CUNT!" I then pull out my cell and call home.

Rosalie answers her phone.

 **"THAT HUMAN CUNT HAS SUSPENDED OUR CREDIT CARDS AND PLACED A FREEZE ON OUR BANK ACCOUNT** ".

I hear Rosalie and Edward both laughing.

" **DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?"**

"Oh we heard you" Edward said as he is laughing his ass off

"I can't believe it, the little bitch has got balls" Rosalie says "I like it, I would have never thought of that".

 **"HAVE YOU TWO COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MINDS. FIRST SHE TAKES OUR HUSBANDS NOW SHE IS TAKING OUR MONEY".**

"No we are not out of our minds, but you are. I had my husband. But because I listened to you, you little crazy pixie, Is the reason I don't have mine now". Rosalie said. And she didn't take your husband. He was Carlisle's from the moment you two got here.

"And I had nothing to do with any of this. You planned this shit, you and Esme. So you both have to deal with the consequences. I, for one, am going to go to Seattle and beg my father and sire's forgiveness and hope he accepts it". Edward says.

"I'm with you Edward. I want my husband back. Fuck the money. C'mon lets go."

" **WAIT** , how am I supposed to get back from Texas.?"

'Well, honey. I suggest you run". Tootles." Rosalie hangs up the phone.

I can't believe that bitch. I dial the phone again. And those two are unbelievable.

"J. Jenkins and Associates how may I direct your call". The receptionist answers

"I need to speak to that bitch Isabella Swan". I say to the cunt over the phone.

"Whom may I say is calling". I hear over the phone

"You can tell her its Alice Cullen". I tell her. "One moment while I see if she's in."

 _"Alice Cullen, what a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your pathetic voice"_

"You know good and well why I'm calling you bitch. You suspended my credit card and have frozen my bank accounts _._ You will not get away with this, you cunt." I say to her

" _Oh, I think I already have. And if you think you are going to go to Maria Santiago and have my fiancée and his family taken away, you have another think coming. So now if you would like to meet in my office on Friday, we can discuss me relinquishing the hold on your cards and money. Or you can continue with your pathetic plan of going to Maria and I hope she's able to take you in, because otherwise I don't care if you become a nomad. I will take away every penny you have. You fucked with me when I was a pathetic little high school girl afraid of her own shadow, well not anymore. I've grown from that ugly duckling._ _ **MEET THE NEW SWAN, HONEY! I PLAY WITH THE BIG DOGS.**_ ** _AND I FUCKING BITE!_** _So I'm guessing I will see you Friday morning 9am sharp?"_

"I'm stuck at the airport in Texas. I can't get a car or a flight back. I have no money?" I say to her over the phone

 _"You've still got legs. I suggest you run. Bye Alice"_

 **BPOV**

Well that was fun. "Jenks, I have to meet my fiancé's to furnish my office and go to the college book store for my study material for the Washington State Bar. Can you call Maria Santiago. Try to find out if she has been contacted by Alice Brandon-Cullen and see if you can get her to meet us here on Friday as well.

"You've got it Isabella. WOOF WOOF" Jenks says as he imitates a dogs bark. I kiss him on the cheek grab my purse and laptop bag and head out the door to the lobby. Once there I see my entire family sans Carlisle standing with their mouths agape and just blinking their eyes.

"You might want to close your mouths, you are attracting flies". I say to them. Jasper then unfreezes and walks over to me wrapping me in his strong masculine arms and swings me around.

"Darlin' remind me to never get on your bad side. You are a little scary, but absolutely brilliant". He says before engulfing my mouth with his.

"OH JESUS CHRIST, will you two stop eating each other's faces." Jacob complains.

"Oh, go get your fiancée and take her home and eat her face". I say to him. Everyone else go back upstairs make yourselves at home. I have to go shopping. Charlotte would you like to join us."

"Sure sugah, Charlotte says. I then turn to Leah.

"Leah Thanks for your help this afternoon. Take the next couple of days off with pay. I'll see you back here on Friday 8am, OK?"

"Sure, Bella. Wow this was so much fun. Is it always going to be this exciting around here." She asks.

"Oh God, lets hope not" I say to her as I laugh.

Everyone else heads upstairs as Jasper, Charlotte and I head out to shop.

CPOV

I get home from the hospital and the apartment is full of people. Isabella and Jasper aren't home yet. I see Emmett, Peter and one of the wolves playing video games.

"Where are they?" I ask

"They went shopping for office furniture". Emmitt informs me. "Oh God, Carlisle you should have seen Belly bear in action today. She was fucking awesome". He then proceeds to tell me what happened with Aro and Alice.

Just then Isabella, Jasper and Charlotte Whitlock walk in with bags of items and Isabella looks like a fucking Goddess. She drops the bags she is carrying and skips over to me and wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a long deep passionate kiss.

"EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK OUT! I yell once Isabella relinquishes my mouth.

I hear a resounding WHA? From around the room.

"HEY, I fucking live here ". Jasper says with a scowl on his face. I point to him.

"You, take the pup home". I then point to Seth. "Everybody else, you don't have to go home, but you got to get the fuck out of here tonight. I have a date with my fiancée". I tell them. "Hunt, go to the movies, I don't give a damn." Everybody moans and groans as they leave the apartment. Just then Edward and Rosalie show up at the door.

"Where is everybody going?" Edward says.

Carlisle is kicking us out, he has a date with Bella.". Emmett says.

"Carlisle can we talk to you for a minute?" Rosalie asks

"NO!" Isabella and I say in unison. "Come back tomorrow, I'm busy." I say to them. Isabella giggles.

"Em, Baby can we talk, then?" Rosalie asks Emmett.

"Yeah c'mon, lets grab something to eat". Emmett says to her.

"Come on with me Edward. You can ride with me while I take Seth home and we can talk". Jasper says to Edward".

"Charlotte, Darlin'" Peter says. "Can I interest you in dinner and a movie?"

"Oh Peety, honey you are so romantical'. Charlotte in her southern drawl, says as they all leave.

Finally alone with my Goddess.

"Have you had dinner, Isabella, Sweetheart". I say to her as I walk over to the bar and pick a bottle of 1996 Chateau Lafite-Rothschild Bordeaux and a couple of wine glasses.

"Yes, Baby. I picked up dinner at the mall. Have you?" She asks with a smile. Cheeky little minx.

"Actually yes I have, I picked up a couple of Elk and a mountain lion on the way home". I say to her as I open the wine and pour her a glass and hand it to her before pouring myself a glass.

"I didn't know vampires can drink". She says

"Actually we can. It takes a lot for us to get drunk though. I heard how brilliant you were on your first day. So did you really cut off their credit cards and freeze their bank accounts?" I say to her as we walk over to the couch and sit. I take off my jacket and tie and throw it across to the other chair. I unzip her boots and take them off and begin to massage her feet.

"You bet your sweet, sexy ass I did. I'm sure that's why Edward and Rosalie are here". She says.

"Partially I said, But I don't really want to talk about them right now." I say to her as I take the wine glass from her hand. I lay on the sofa with my head resting on the arm. I bring Isabella on top and engulf her with my arms around her small frame.

"I always knew you would be a little spitfire. When you walked into our lives I knew you were something to be reckoned with. Edward was too naive to see and tried to snuff out that fire". I then begin to kiss her passionately. I lick her lips to ask for entrance. As she parts her lips I invade her mouth with my tongue. I begin to unbutton her blouse. Underneath she is wearing an Agent Provocateur Demelza Black Bra that looks amazing against her alabaster skin. FUCK ME! I then begin to trail kisses and lick down to the mounds spilling out between the spaghetti strings of the bra. I reach around and undo the clasp of the bra. I kiss down her shoulders as I pull the straps down and off her arms.

I pick her up as I get off the sofa and wrap her legs around my waist as I walk her towards the bedroom. Once I lay her on the bed I unfasten her jeans and pull them off. I watch her as I remove my shirt an trousers.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Isabella Swan." I tell her as I remove my boxer briefs and socks.

"So are you, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I knew I was in love with you from the first day I met you at the hospital after the accident with Edward and the van. I never thought I would have you for myself." She tells me as I dive in between her creamy long legs. She brings her legs up and around my waist as I begin to ravish her mouth again. I massage one of her voluptuous breasts and trail the pad of my thumb across the nipple. I then bring my mouth to her nipple and swirl my tongue around it before devouring it into my mouth. Isabella moans and arches her back.

"Fuck, Carlisle that feels fantastic." She says as I take my other hand and begin to tweak the other nipple with my thumb and forefinger. I then bring my mouth to the other breast and give it equal attention.

As I continue the attention to her breast with my mouth. I trail a hand down and move her panties to the side. I then spread her folds to find her clit and begin to encircle it with my thumb.

"Please, Carlisle I need more". She says to me.

"Tell me what you want Isabella. Whatever you want, whatever you NEED is yours. Tell me baby".

"Your fingers, long magnificent fingers inside me." She says to me. While still encircling her clit with my thumb I insert my middle finger into her core.

"So wet for me already Isabella." I say to her.

"You got me this way Doctor. I've been thinking about what you would do to me all day since you left the dressing area this morning. I could still feel your hands trailing up my legs. Oh God so good" she said

"Is that so, Isabella. Because I have been picturing what I would do to you all day as well. Am I meeting your expectations?"

Yes , Dr. Cullen, but I still need more. She says

"Your wish is my command". I say as I add my ring finger. With a few more thrust I add a third finger. As I begin to hit her g-spot, I feel her walls constrict around my fingers.

"Yes, Good Doctor, That's it, that's it. Right there OH God, OH, God. You and your miracle hands. FUCK I'm cumming. **CARLLLLLISLE** she screams my name as she cums around my fingers.

I bring my mouth down and begin to lap up her juices while I still encircle her clit with my thumb. I remove my thumb and trail up her slit with my tongue to her clit. I start to tease her clit with the tip of my tongue before taking the swollen clit into my mouth. Isabella begins to pant as I continue the ministration with my mouth and tongue. My God she tastes like heaven. I then begin to thrust my tongue into her hot wet pussy . I bring my thumb back to her clit.

" **SHIT** Carlisle. so fucking good. I'm going to cum again. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. She screams out as she cums. Before she can come down from her high, I quickly rip the panties off her. Fuck it I will buy her an entire Agent Provocateur store. I line my cock up to her entrance. As I throw her legs over my shoulder. I thrust into her ball deep in one push. I have died and gone to heaven.

" **SO. FUCKING. TIGHT. SO. WET. SO. GOOD. SO. GOOD**. I say with each thrust.

"YES, Carlisle just like that, don't stop, please don't stop". She says as I continue to pound in to her pussy. She then brings her hand down and feels my cock going in and out of her.

"Touch yourself, Isabella. I then bring her legs from off my shoulders and hold them in a 'V'. I watch her touch herself as I continue to pound into her.

"Cum for me, again, Isabella. Cum baby." I say as I feel her walls tighten around my cock. I feel her juices surround my engorged cock. I then begin to pull almost completely out of her before pushing back in. The sensation I feel as I pull out almost to the tip of my cock before pushing back in is like nothing I've ever felt. I watch as my cock disappears into her before pulling back out.

I begin to speed up again. I'm about to lose my shit. I bring her legs back around my waist and wrap my arms around her before flipping us both over so that she's on top. I then notice Jasper leaning against the door frame watching us as he is removing his jeans. He walks over to the nightstand and grabs a condom and lube while stroking his hard cock. He tears open the foil packet with his teeth and slips on the condom. He pours the lube in his hand and uses it to stroke his cock. He then squeezes more onto his fingers and then into the crack of Isabella's ass. She squeaks a little at the feel of the lube. I pull Isabella's chest down to mine as Jasper inserts a finger into her back door and thrusts a few times before adding a 2nd and then a third finger.

Isabella moans loudly at the sensation. Jasper then climbs on to the bed as he removes his fingers and lines himself into her back door. I still our movement as he slowly pushes himself in until he is fully seated in her.

" **HOLY FUCKING SHIT** ". Isabella screams. " **SO GOOD, SO FUCKING GODDAMNED GOOD. SO UNBELEIVABLY FULL** "

Jasper and I then begin to alternate our thrust as I invade her mouth with my tongue.

"I could fuck you all night like this baby" Jasper says.

I look at her face and into her eyes, "I love you Isabella". I say to her as I brush her sweat soaked hair out of her face. I slightly shake my head at Jasper to indicate that she's had enough. I'll have to take care of him later. He begins to pull out of her and goes into the bathroom and starts to fill the tub.

"Can you come with me, Sweetheart? I ask her. Her voice is strained as she tries to answer

"No, too drained" she says. I kiss her tenderly as I thrust into her a few more times before spilling my seed into her. She then collapses onto my chest as I begin to pull out of her. She's passed out on my chest.

I pick her up and carry her into the bathroom. I hand her to Jasper who is already in the tub as the water is still filling before getting in. He furrows his brow at me as I get into the tub. I shake my head at him to indicate I don't understand.

"You didn't wear a condom?" He asks. I gasp. **"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok this is a short one. It was meant to go along with the previous chapter, but I got sleepy so I had to end it before. I hope everyone is enjoying fun time between these hot sexy men and Sexy Bella. I like this story a lot. I am always fond of grown woman Bella, vs High school student Bella Continue the reviews. Its like crack and I am an addict. If you are under 18 Shame on you, I'm telling your mama.**

 **Stephanie Meyers. I hope you are enjoying what I have done with your sexy men.**

* * *

 **JPOV**

"I didn't think Jasper. It wasn't something I planned." Carlisle said as we continue to bathe Bella.

"But what were you thinking for God Sake." I ask him. You're a Goddamned Doctor after all. You of all people should be thinking about safe sex and protecting Bella, at all cost. Even at the cost of getting your pecker wet. Now, what if she's pregnant? What if she doesn't want children? You took away her fucking choice". I said to him way beyond pissed.

"Bella said she wouldn't mind having our babies one day. Not that I was playing off of that. I was just going with the feeling. And I can't help it, this woman makes me lose my fucking mind." He said.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to my chest and I nuzzle into her neck. I lightly kissed her neck and Carlisle continued to bathe her. I then laid her back and let her head fall back over my arm and begin to wash her hair. As I begin to rinse. She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Welcome back, Darlin'. " I say before I kiss her gently on her lips.

"What happened? She asks her voice still sounding weak.

"Well I would say a bit of over stimulation." Carlisle says to her.

' **MMMM** " she said. "If I gotta die I couldn't think of a better way to go. You two were amazing. I glance over at Carlisle and he glances at me before lowering his eyes back down. Bella looks between us but we aren't saying anything. She then stands up, exits the tub and wraps the towel around herself

"Ok boys, what's going on now? She asks as she takes another towel and wraps around her wet hair. I look at Carlisle and cock my head to the side and widen my eyes. Carlisle just ducks his head.

"You may as well tell her now, there's always the possibility she will find out anyway" I say to Carlisle

"Tell me what?" Bella says as she continues to towel dry her hair. "You both are scaring me".

"Well, Isabella," Carlisle says as he runs his wet hands through his hair before getting out of the tub and wrapping his arms around Bella. "Jasper is a little upset because during our love making we didn't use a condom". He said

"Is that all?" Bella says and laughs. "You made it seem like it was another case of life and death. It's ok. If we happen to have a little Carlisle running around would that be such an awful thing? Unless, you don't want kids, Jasper." she said to me before bending down over the tub and kissing me on the lips.

"It's not that I don't, Bella. I just thought you should have the choice versus having it just slip up." I tell her.

"Well I never thought about having children before. Hell I thought I didn't want to get married either, but here I am engaged. Hey, I have an idea. I thought about it when you and I were on the couch earlier Carlisle. Let's get married.

I get out of the tub then and wrap a towel around my waist. "We ARE getting married, Bella," I said as I raised her left hand and showed her the engagement ring.

"No, I mean like this weekend" she said. After we are done with the Volturi and Alice and the lot. Let's run off to Vegas and get married by an Elvis Impersonator on the strip in one of those cheesy chapels. We can have a wedding and a honeymoon all at once and we can try and make a whole bunch of babies." She said as she wagged her eyebrows Emmett style.

"Bella, honey are you sure you are ready to have our babies?" I asked her as I wrapped her up in my arms.

"Jasper, let's just say that I am not opposed to having babies. If it happens, it happens. We have more life threatening things to worry about, let's not add giving life to our worries. Now let's finish what you started. I think you guys are turning me into a nymphomaniac. I can't seem to get enough of my two hot sexy men."

"Are you sure Bella, you just fainted from what we started before?" Carlisle said as he walked up behind her wrapping his arm around her waist. She let her head fall back to his chest.

"I know". She moaned, "Can we do it again? She said before trapping Carlisle's lips in a searing kiss.

I immediately picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder. She screeched and giggled at the sudden jolt and started pounding on my back "Put me down you crazy Tarzan." She laughed

I tossed her on the bed with a bounce. Carlisle and I then started stalking back and forth on either side of the bed like Neanderthal pounding on our chest.

"Me, Tarzan. You, Jane. Tarzan fuck Jane pussy and ass real good. Tarzan use no jimmy cap." I say to her pointing between myself, her and my now throbbing cock.

"Well bring it on Tarzan, you too Cheetah." She said "Let's make Boy". She said as she laid down very seductively on the bed while caressing from her neck down her breast, torso, stomach and finally reaching her core. My rock hard cock leading me like a divining rod to water, I dived on the bed and immediately pinned her arms above her head in one hand. I looked deep into her eyes.

"That Tarzan job". I said before devouring her mouth. I traveled down to her breast devouring one nipple and ravaged it before moving to the other. I moved back and forth from one breast to the other while now straddling her.

Suddenly Carlisle appears at the bed with 4 of his neckties and an evil grin on his face. That's why I love this man. He also discreetly revealed a pin bullet vibrator in his hand while giving me a wink. He tossed me two of the ties across the bed. I repositioned Bella in the very middle of the bed. We both tied one end of the neckties to her wrist and the other end to the bed post as well as both legs spread as wide as possible.

We then climbed on either side of the bed next to her and began licking and kissing every inch of her body. Bella gave guttural moans as we worked our way down her body. As Carlisle made his way down to her thighs, he turned the vibrator on and applied it to her clit

" **FUUUUUUCK!** ' Bella screamed. Carlisle began to alternate between the vibrator and his tongue as he thrust a finger into her core.

I then straddled her torso with my cock at her mouth. "Jane suck Tarzan off. Cheetah get Jane off."

Bella closed her eyes, moaned and slowly licked her pouty lips as if she was about to get the best tasting dessert. When she opened them they were smoldering an black with lust. She was panting from Carlisle's ministration. As she screamed Carlisle's name when she fell over the edge, I put my cock in her mouth. She immediately moaned into it.

"Shit, Baby girl, your hot little mouth feels just as good wrap around my cock as your sweet little pussy. It's taking everything in me not to fuck your mouth".

She then turned her head and released me "Fuck my mouth Jasper while Carlisle fuck's my pussy". Carlisle proceeded to untie her ankles and line his cock up to her entrance. While grasping her under her knees he began to push into her while I placed my cock back into her mouth. I sat up on my knees and grasps her head with both hand as I proceeded to fuck her mouth. She hollowed out her cheeks and moaned around my throbbing cock. I continued to fuck her mouth taking care not to get to aggressive with her.

 **"SHIT BELLA GODDAMNIT** " I untied her hands and she immediately grasped my ass. When my cock twitched in her mouth she brought one hand to my sack. She massaged and tugged on my sack until I shot stream after stream of my seed down her throat. I could tell she was falling over the edge again but she swallowed every drop I gave her. She released my cock with an audible pop. Just then Carlisle spilled his seed into her, as he screamed her name.

When he pulled out of her I got off of her and grabbed the lube out of the nightstand and tossed it to him. We were about to fill every orifice with our seed. I laid back on the bed and pulled Bella on top of me. I lined my cock up to her dripping pussy and guided her down onto it.

"Fuck me until I see stars again, so fucking good". She was pulling her own hair at the sensation. God, we've created a sex monster. I pulled her chest down to mine and wrapped my arms around her small back as Carlisle prepared her back entrance. I stilled our movement as Carlisle slowly pushed into her ass until he was fully seated.

 **"FUUUUUCK ME!"** she screamed. She then took a sharp intake of air. Her eyes rolled back in her head. I grasped her face.

"Look at me Bella baby girl". She tried to focus her eyes. "We never want to hurt you. You tell me if you need to stop. Listen to me, three colors Green, Yellow, Red. Green is good, Yellow is caution and Red is stop. What color are you baby?"

"Green". She moaned out. I kissed her passionately. I then nodded to Carlisle to continue. Our thrust alternated as she continued to moan.

"Bella, baby, you are so incredibly sexy and I love you so much. Fuck, fucking good baby". She was speaking incoherently . I could feel Carlisle was about to come.

"Baby, Can you cum with us, what's your color baby". "Yellow, she breathed out".

"Do you need us to stop?" She shook her head wildly. "So Close". She said. She came extremely hard and screamed out her release. After a few more strokes we followed behind.

"RED" she said before she passed out again.


	11. Chapter 10

**Just a little Pre-meeting/Pre-wedding filler hope you enjoy!**

 **You too Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

 **BPOV**

We made love until the sun came up. I was extremely tired and sore, but I needed to get downstairs. My office furniture was being delivered today, and since I was going to take some time off next week, to get married, I tried to drag myself to the shower

"Where the fuck do you think you're going Bella?" Jasper ask me

I laugh, "I'm going to work baby. My furniture is coming today. I need to be there when It arrives. They said it should be delivered between 8am and noon. It's already 7:30".

"Baby, there is an apartment full of vampires here, I think we can manage to accept a furniture delivery and set your office up. We'll let Jenks know you are working from home today. You get some rest and study today". Carlisle says to me.

'But, we aren't going to be here next week. I just started. I can't just not show up". I told them

"Um, YEAH you can, we're the silent partners, so technically we're your bosses, remember". Jasper says

I give him a long passionate kiss and wrap my arms around him. "Well then, this technically constitutes sexual harassment, and I can sue you". I say to him jokingly.

"And who is actually sexually harassing whom?" Jasper says as he smacks my ass. "Get some rest baby. We got this. There's Bagels and cream cheese, as well as pastries in the kitchen. Your books and laptop are by the bed. We'll come back up once the furniture has arrived and is set up so you can come down and give your seal of approval." He says before they leave the room.

"Carlisle honey, can you do me a favor please. Can you get some donated blood and stock the refrigerator in my kitchenette for Aro and the Volturi's? I don't know what they like so I will leave that up to you. I'd like to also meet with Edward and Rosalie sometime today. And am I planning the Vegas thing or are one of you? Also, I don't know if they drink the blood cold or if they prefer for it to be warm, so If you can pick up a few of those coffee urns that have warmers, that would be great and set them up in the conference room. Thank you. I'm gonna go take a shower then I'll get a few hours of sleep".

Carlisle and Jasper just look at each other with bewilderment on their faces. "She is one BOSSY little human, But Oh God I love it". Carlisle says

"Oh, Carlisle honey, you ain't seen nothing yet." Jasper says with a chuckle. "You will be at the meeting on Friday morning, right?" Carlisle nods. "Then wait till you see her in action. She actually told Alice that she is playing with the big dogs now and she bites". Jasper said as he is laughing his ass off. "Don't worry, Darlin', I'm takin' care of Vegas.

I get up and kiss the both before heading to the shower.

 **JPOV**

While Bella is in the shower, I go out and talk to Peter, Charlotte and Em.

"I need everything you can find on hand fasting. While Bella and I will be legally married. I want the three of us, Me, Carlisle and Bella to be hand fasted at the end of the ceremony. Can the three of you take care of that? We're going to Vegas Friday after her meeting with Alice and the Volturi, and possibly Maria. Get it done. Also, I need you to find one of those chapels with the Elvis impersonator to perform the ceremonies. I want the Hugh Heffner suite at the Palms. If that's booked, try the honeymoon suite at Caesars, or the Bellagio. Emmett, get Edward and Rosalie on the phone. Bella wants to meet with them this evening. Make sure you book enough rooms for yourselves Sam and Emily and Jacob and Leah."

"We've got this Major." Peter says to me.

"Um, Rosie and I are working things out. Can I bring her?" Emmett asks me

"Em, I'm really glad for you and Rosalie, but let's hold off on that decision until she meets with Bella." I tell him. Emmett nods in agreement.

'Report, Captain when everything has been taken care of. But right now, we need to head down to Bella's office and set up the new furniture when it arrives.

Later that afternoon.

 **BPOV**

My phone rings. I look at the caller ID and its Jasper. "Hi, honey, what's going on?". I ask Jasper

"Come down and check out your office and see if it meets your approval". He says to me.

"Sure honey. Give me 10 minutes". I say to him.

"See you then, Darlin'." he says before hanging up. I get up and get dressed in Yoga pants, a sports bra and matching zip up sweat jacket. I brush my teeth, wash my face and put my hair up in a messy bun. No make up only mascara and lip gloss. I go down the private elevator to my office.

"WOW, this looks better than the display". I chose the Cole desk. It's Maple Veneer, matched with a light Tobacco colored stain. Two file drawers, a pencil drawer. The top is slightly curved, both in the front and back, as well as the graceful sides. All the metal is Stainless Steel, including the lower side panels, and the top separator. All hardware including door and drawer pulls as well as the steel rods for hanging folders. The front of the desk has a full width vanity panel. I also ordered the matching credenza. The pieces are completely enclosed in 4 layers of hand finished, and buffed clear Polyester. Top includes a wire management unit on the right side of the desk top. I have four of the Memphis accent chairs for my clients. As well as the Memphis Sofa and coffee table. Two end tables and lamps. Various artwork hangs on the walls. Along with my Degree. "I love it" I say to Jasper, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Just then Charlotte, Peter, Emmett and Carlisle walk in. "Report, Captain". Jasper says to Peter.

"Major, everything you asked for is ago for Operation Vegas Weekend". Peter says. Charlotte then hands Jasper a portfolio.

"Here Darlin', come look over this and see what you think". Jasper says as he leads me over to my high back executive chair. I sit and he opens the portfolio. Carlisle stands behind me and reads it over with me.

"OH guys, I think this is fucking fantastic." I never would have thought of this. This is absolutely perfect for us."

Jenks walks in and looks around. "Nice office Ms. Swan". He says to me. "Everything is ready for your meeting on Friday morning. Ms. Santiago will be attending, however to my knowledge, at this time she has not had contact with Ms. Brandon-Cullen. Isabella, one last thing. You never need to worry where or when you work. As long as you have your laptop and phone, as far as I am concerned, you may work however, whenever, and wherever you like. Have fun on your honeymoon".

"Wait Jenks, aren't you coming? You know I have no one to give me away". I say to him. Jenks then walks over to my desk and takes my hand in both of his.

"Isabella Swan, It would be an honor to walk you down the aisle. If I had a daughter, I hope she would be half the woman you are." He says and then kissed my hand.

"One last thing. Mrs Rosalie Hale-Cullen and Edward Mason-Cullen, are here to see you". Jenks says.

"Thank you, Jenks. You may send them in". I tell him.

Rosalie an Edward walk in.

"Rose, Edward, please have a seat. Thank you for coming today. Now, Edward, I know you had nothing to do with the plan on the night of my 18th birthday, that it was all the women in your family." I say to Edward. Rosalie then holds up her hand to interrupt. "Go ahead Rosalie.

"I am very sorry I fell into the plan with Alice and Esme. I didn't even have a dog in that fight. I was jealous of the time you spent with Emmett and I was petty and self-centered. And now I just want my Emmy back. Please accept my apology." She said to me very sincerely.

"I do accept your apology Rosalie, and I hope we can be friends in the future." I said to her.

"I'd like that very much, and to show how sincere I am, please allow me to purchase your wedding dress".

"It's a deal, only if you will come to the wedding". I told her

"I wouldn't miss it for the world". She said. Emmett then walks over to her and takes her hand she gets up from the chair, offers it to Emmett and Emmett places her in his lap.

"Edward, I'm aware you were not in on the planning, however you still hurt me a great deal. You were my first everything. My first boyfriend, my first kiss. My first love. I will always love you. And I am willing to leave the past in the past if you are." I say to him

"Yes, Bella. I'm very sorry I hurt you. But I am glad that you now have Carlisle and Jasper. Congratulations, on your engagement and wedding. And, if I may. Can I just say Wow! You look absolutely amazing."

"Will you be attending the wedding as well?" I ask him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. And Carlisle, Jasper. Do you accept my apology as well?" Edward asked.

"Edward, you know you always have a place in my heart. You were my first companion, and I too will always love you". Carlisle said to him.

"Well now, it's getting a little too mushy in here for me. So, Charlotte, Rosalie. Let say we go look for my wedding dress shall we. I'll call Leah and see if she can join us. Why don't you both go upstairs. I'll be up in a minute to change and we can leave. Oh, and can you make sure Esme is here for the meeting on Friday as well please. Thank you." I pull out my phone and call Leah. She said she would meet up with us.

"Bella". Rose said as she walked out of my office. "Did you really tell Alice that you play with the big dogs and you will bite?"

"That I did." I replied.

"Brilliant, just brilliant. You grew up Ms. Swan. Good Job".

Four hours later. And I don't' know how many wedding dresses I've tried on, I still hadn't found my dress. Leah and I are half drunk out of our minds. The four of us have had about 8 bottles of complimentary champagne. I told the girls about the first day I got dressed for work and Carlisle walked in on me while putting on my stockings. Leah and Charlotte are literally rolling on the floor in laughter.

"OH GOD SWAN, What I would have given to be a fly on the wall, you my dear are a walking sex time bomb." Rosalie said to me. Just then she got an idea. She pulled up a picture of a wedding dress on her iPhone. She showed me the picture.

"That's it Rose that's the dress!" She showed it to the bridal shop owner. She said she didn't have it but made a quick call.

"Ms. Swan, I can have the dress available to you on Saturday to be picked up at the Prada Store in Las Vegas." The shop owner said. "Let me just get your measurements.

Charlotte and Rose literally have to hold me up for the owner to take the measurements. After we're done I ask the owner If I can purchase 2 more bottles of champagne. She handed me the bottles, "For the price you are paying for that gown, it's on the house." I handed her my black card. "Sorry Rose but unfortunately you can't afford that dress right now. Your credit cards are still suspended, but I will take care of that first thing in the morning." I said as I stumbled to the floor. Everyone was roaring in laughter including Rosalie. She picked me up and threw me over her shoulder while I'm still holding the 2 bottles of champagne. Charlotte picks up Leah and we headed back to the penthouse.

We get off the elevator and all four of us are sloshed out of our minds singing at the top of our lungs. Leah and I still slung over the shoulders of the vampire girls. Each of us carrying and drinking from the bottle of champagne.

 **You got the peaches, I got the cream**  
 **Sweet to taste, saccharine**  
 **Cause I'm hot, (say what), sticky sweet**  
 **From my head, (my head) to my feet**  
 **Do you take sugar? One lump or two?**

 **Take a bottle (take a bottle)**  
 **Shake it up (shake it up)**  
 **Break the bubble (break it up)**  
 **Break it up (break it up)**  
 **Pour some sugar on me**  
 **Ooh in the name of love**  
 **Pour some sugar on me**  
 **C'mon fire me up**  
 **Pour your sugar on me**  
 **Ooh I can't get enough**  
 **Pour some sugar on me**  
 **Ooh in the name of love**  
 **Pour some sugar on me**  
 **Get it, come get it**  
 **Pour your sugar on me, oh**  
 **Pour some sugar on me yeah, sugar me**

Charlotte puts Leah down on the couch and Rose puts me on the love seat. I put the bottle up to my mouth and it's empty. I pout at first. Then I jump up and go to the kitchen and get some sugar. I then walk over to the bar and grab a bottle of Patron Respasedo. Leah looks at me with a smirk on her face. I go over and pull Leah's shirt and bra off while plunging my tongue into her mouth. Once I got her top half naked. I start to swirl my tongue around her beautiful caramel breast. I pour some sugar on her nipples I have just made wet with my tongue. As Leah lays on the coffee table. I pour a little patron into her cavity of her navel. After licking the sugar of her nipples, I trail my tongue down her torso stopping to slurp the patron from her navel cavity, while at the same time undoing her jeans. I then see Rose and Charlotte start to undress at vampire speed.

Rosalie then starts to undo my jeans as Charlotte starts to unbutton my blouse. Rosalie pulls my jeans and panties off As I am doing the same to Leah. I place one of Leah legs over my shoulder as I begin to plunge two fingers into her wet core. She tells Charlotte to sit on her face, as Rose then plunges two fingers into my dripping pussy.

"Oh, Fuck Swan, If I'd know you were this much fun, you me and Emmett could have had some major fun." Rosalie tells me as she continues to plunge her finger in and out of my pussy. Charlotte is now sitting on Leah's face, facing me and tweaking my nipples with her fingers while pinching Leah's clit.

We are so involved in our all girl sexcapade. We don't notice the guys walk in. Just as we are all about to come. Edward and Carlisle growl out their release in their pants. We all stop and sit up to look at them.

Jasper and Peter are each leaning against the door frame stroking their package through their pants. Emmett's just standing there wild eyed. Carlisle and Edward are standing their panting with wet spots in the front of their jeans where they cum in their pants. And Jacob is just hanging and shaking his head.

"Oh, please continue, do not stop on our account" Jasper drawls out. One after the other we each scream out our release.

Peter and Emmett come and collect their women and rush off to a bedroom. Leah has passed out under me. As Jasper picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, I vaguely remember Jacob saying I got Leah drunk again, before everything went black.

* * *

 **I intended this to be just a meeting with Edward and Rosalie, and my imagination got carried away. I hope you liked it**


	12. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I wake up the next morning and my head is pounding. I don't even remember coming to bed. I look and the covers and I am completely naked. How the hell did I get naked. A hand then appears in front of me holding a bottle of water. I look up with one eye open and I see a blurry Jasper. I see another hand appear with two pills in it. I look to my left and there is Carlisle, holding aspirin.

"I figured you could use this". Jasper says to me.

My head feels like there are cannons going off in it. "You don't have to shout". I told Jasper.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Jasper says to me

I shake my head, and I think something came loose in my head because I can feel something moving and it hurts. "OW! I think I'm still drunk but your guess is as good as mine". I say as I hold my head.

I then guzzle the entire bottle of water. Carlisle then hands me a mug of coffee

"Bella, Darlin'" Jasper says as he stoops down next to the bed. "I have to ask you somethin' and it is very important. So, I need to make sure you are in complete understandin' when I say this." I nod my head but immediately regret the decision. Jasper and Carlisle both stifle a snicker.

"Bella, Honey, are you sure you are ready to get married?" Carlisle asks me. I look between the two of them and they are completely serious.

"Why would you ask me that, Of course I want to get married. I love both of you and I want to spend the rest of my existence with you both.

"Then, Darlin', what we witnessed last night, can never, ever happen again. Right now, it is taking everything in me not to place you over my knee and spank you.".

"Rrrrrr, that sounds like fun, a little BDSM, Shades of Grey Vampire style". I say to them trying to wrap my arms around Jaspers neck for a kiss. But he just grabs my arms and give me a hard shake.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, this is not a fuckin' game. I am dead serious." He says to me

"Please Jasper you are scaring me. I honestly don't know what you are talking about." He then snatches me out of bed and throws me over his shoulder. He then swats me on my ass hard. I yelp at the contact. He takes me in the living room and puts me down and turns me around.

There is a container of sugar spilled on the floor. Two empty bottles of Champagne thrown across the floor, as well as a half empty bottle of Patron. On the sofa is a half-naked Leah asleep with Jacob snuggled next to her. Rosalie and Charlotte are naked on their knees in submissive poses with their hand lock behind their backs, knees spread apart and their eyes cast downward.

"While Isabella doesn't seem to know what happened last night, would either of you two like to explain it to her". Neither of the girls say anything. Peter then picks up Charlotte at vampire speed and gives her 5 very hard swats with a paddle on her ass.

"While at the bridal shop we drank champagne. A lot of champagne. Like 8 bottles". My eyes widen as I look up at Jasper.

"Continue". Jasper commands.

"After you found your gown. You wanted to celebrate some more. So, you asked to purchase two more bottles from the Bridal Salon. They gave it to you on the house. While driving back to the house Def Leppard Pour some sugar started playing on the radio. We were singing it up the elevator. By the time we made it in the apartment we were out of champagne. So, you went to the kitchen and brought out the sugar and grabbed the bottle of Patron and started to strip Leah".

My mouth dropped open at that with an audible gasp. I look at Jasper, and he closes his eyes and just says "UMM".

"Rosalie, would you like to complete this story. Carlisle commands.

"NO, Sir". Rosalie responds. Emmett starts to pick her up when she says "OK, OK".

"Bella start to lick and suck Leah's breast". Just then Leah wakes up with an agonizing moan. "She then poured sugar on her breast and licked it off before trailing down and sucking patron from her navel. And we kinda all joined in. We were all having sex with each other before you guys walked in". Then Jacob decides to add his two fucking cents in the conversation.

"Yeah this is not the first time Bella has gotten drunk and decided to rape my fiancée".

"I DID NOT RAPE HER". I Shouted at Jacob

"Yeah, it wasn't rape when she asked me to sit on her face". Charlotte defended.

"ENOUGH". Jasper commanded. I want this living room cleaned up. NOW, by all four of you. You.." he turned me towards him, "When you are done take a shower and I want you on your knees on the bed just like you see Charlotte and Rosalie.

We go and start to clean up as the guys all go into the kitchen.

"Why did you guys let me get that drunk". I whisper to the girls

"I don't want to hear a word". I hear Jasper commands from the kitchen.

"How was I supposed to know you turn into 'Do Me, Bella' when you get drunk".

"I don't give a fuck what they say I had fucking fun" Leah adds and we all start to giggle.

Then all the guys come out and choose an arm of a chair or sofa to bend us over and we each get five spanks on our asses with their hand. Except I get 10. Five from Carlisle and five from Jasper. But I'll be damned if my cum doesn't start running down my thighs. We might have to explore this some more. We complete our cleaning in silence. I go and take a shower and go to the bed and into the pose I was commanded.

Jasper and Carlisle then come into the bedroom.

Jasper lifts my head by my chin to look at him. He looks lovingly into my eyes and kisses me sweetly on the lips.

"Isabella. Don't make me become this. I love you with everything I have in me. But I will not have you getting drunk and having sex with whomever you choose to. Yes, it was just a little girl on girl action, which I personally did enjoy and it was quite HOT! But this is not what I want from my wife. But what if next time it's not girl on girl. What if you choose to have sex with Peter, or Emmett or God forbid Edward, because you are drunk out of your mind.

You said you want to have our children. What if you are already pregnant, Isabella. Do you know what you may have done to our child?" I start to cry. "So, I ask you again. Are you sure you are ready to get married?"

"That's enough Jasper", Carlisle says as he pulls me to his chest and wraps his arms around me as I sob into his chest. "She made a mistake". He then lifts my chin and looks into my eyes while wiping my tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Am I right, Isabella?" he asks me. I nod my head yes. "And this will never happen again, Right?" I shake my head no. "Good girl". He says as he kisses me again.

"You still have not answered my question, Isabella. Are you sure you are ready to get married?" Jasper asks me again.

"Yes, I am ready to get married. I want you to be my husbands. I want to be your wife. I want us to be a family. I'm ready to have your babies." I say to them.

"And we will be the only ones you have wild drunk sex with?" Carlisle asks. I twist my mouth and think about that for a minute. A growl then escapes from Jasper's chest.

"Do you promise to spank me again?" I ask with a smile on my face. I hear Emmett's booming laugh from the other room. Carlisle then wipes his face with both his hands.

"God, this woman is going to be the fucking death of me".

Jasper takes a sharp unneeded breath. "We can explore that if you like". He said hesitantly. I then kiss him and then Carlisle on the lips before going to the closet to get dressed. I then pull out a nine-tail flogger and throw out to them. I lift an eyebrow and Carlisle collapses backward on the bed.

 **The next day**

 **BPOV**

I am up at 5am. I am getting packed for our trip to Vegas, before I head downstairs to my office. Emmett, Peter, and Charlotte and Jacob left for Vegas last night.

Rosalie and Edward are required in the meeting today along with Alice and Esme. Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Leah, Jenks and I will leave immediately after the meeting.

My men are already downstairs setting up the conference room and will be leaving to escort the Volturi from the airport at 7am.

I shower, and have breakfast. I get dressed in a Chanel black below the knee pencil skirt, with a heather grey double peplum jacket that is belted at the waist and my Chanel Printed calfskin pumps in silver with a black toe. I style my hair in a French roll. I am wearing Chanel Camélia Sculpted Earrings in Black Onyx, 18k White Gold and Diamonds. I apply a light smoky eye shadow and red lipstick.

8am I am ready to head downstairs. I want to meet the Volturi before Alice and Esme show up. I chose to go downstairs via the public elevator, and walk in through the lobby. I meet Leah downstairs just as she is walking through the door.

"Wow" Bella, you look fantastic". She says to me. She isn't looking too shabby herself. She is also wearing a black pencil skirt and a white long puff sleeved silk blouse, with a sweetheart neckline, and black pumps.

"You look great Leah. Please make sure you let me know when our guests arrive." I tell her.

"Will do Ms. Swan." She replies.

I go to my office and pull up the files on my laptop of the financial information on both, Maria and Alice. I already released the bank account and credit cards for Edward and Rosalie yesterday.

Leah buzzes my phone. "Your husbands have just arrived with the Volturi."

"Thank you, Leah. Give me two minutes and escort them to the conference room please."

I walk into the conference room and find Jenks already there. "Good morning Jenks. I didn't know you were attending this meeting".

"I'm just here as an observer. This is your show baby girl. And might I add you look absolutely fantastic." He says to me.

"Thank you, Jenks.

Just then Three very handsome men walk in all dressed in black suits and black capes. A platinum blonde, and 2 with jet black hair.

"May I introduce you to our fiancée and new heir to J. Jenkins and Associates. Ms. Isabella Swan." Jasper says.

All three men instantly begin eye fucking me. I walk over to them and the one in the middle holds out his hand for mine. I reach for his hand and Jenks Jasper and Carlisle all yell "NO! ISABELLA".

I Jump at the shout and furrow my brow. But the man who has my hand captures it in a vice grip and places his other hand on top and closes his eyes.

"What the fuck is he doing?" I ask. I try to remove my hand but I can't. I look at his face and he begins to furrow his brow and has a very displeased look on his face. But I then see Jasper and Carlisle now have bright smiles on their faces.

"I see nothing". He says to me as he releases my hand.

"Are you trying to read my mind?" I ask him. He then looks back down at my hand and then to my eyes.

"Next time you might want to try introducing yourself first before you begin to rape my mind". I say to him.

"How very rude of me Ms. Swan. I do hope you accept my apology. I am Aro, these are my brothers, Caius". He points to the blonde. "and Marcus." he points to the other gentleman with dark hair.

"I would have thought your mates had told you about my gift. I can read minds much like young Edward Cullen". Edward then walks into the room.

"Well if you had bothered to tell her what you were doing, she would have been able to tell you that I am unable to read her mind as well".

"My, my, you are a gifted one in more ways than one, and obviously made for our world. I wonder, if you are immune to all our gifts, Brother.

"The other dark-haired man who looks like he is bored out of his skull begins to speak. "I see a very extraordinary bond between Dr. Cullen, Major Whitlock and Ms. Swan. Unlike I have ever witnessed before.

"Mr. Volturi. I do not think you came all this way to experiment on me. I have other pressing issues I would like to get on with, our other guest should be arriving shortly, and I have a plane to catch this afternoon. I am getting married this weekend."

"How delightful". Aro says. "Yet, we did not receive an invitation".

"Well it was kind of last minute and a more private affair". Becoming more and more uncomfortable with this situation. I am starting to regret getting them involved.

I walk back over to the end of the conference table where Jenks is and notice how Caius is now looking at Carlisle. I take a deep breath and continue

"Gentlemen if you will please take a seat on the right side of the table." Three more of their members then file in and stand behind them. Two of them look no older than 16 and a very large man that rivals Emmett.

"Allow me to introduce a few members of my guard, Jane and Alec, as well as Felix." Aro says

"Nice to meet you all. I have blood available if anyone is thirsty". I tell them as I look into their red eyes.

"That is very gracious of you my dear." Caius says.

"We have 'O', A+ and AB+ and B+ what would you like. Caius, I know you would like AB+. What for everyone else"? Carlisle asks. I then look up at Carlisle.

"What is exactly going on between you two"? I ask. Looking between Caius and Carlisle. Carlisle looks briefly at Caius before retreating to get their drinks along with Jasper and Jenks. I see Caius has a smug smile on his face.

"I see Carlisle has not told you, He and I were lovers … for a time". Caius informs me. I just throw my head back and close my eyes. I bring my hands up to my mouth as in prayer, before clasping my fingers and dropping them down.

"Gentlemen, can we please stop with the posturing, and threatening attitudes. You seem to forget who I am. Again, I am being mistaken for a mere weak human. Do you not understand that I hold the fate of the Volturi in my hand with only a few keystrokes?" Aro gives me a smug smile before he utters one word

"Jane"

I then hear four vampires growl and hiss, as Jane concentrates her eyes on me. Before I know what's happening, Jasper has Marcus, Edward has Caius, and Rosalie has Aro by the throat. Carlisle has thrown Felix across the conference table and is holding Alec with his arms pinned behind his back on the floor with his knee in his back. Jane however has not taken her eyes off me and seems to be getting more pissed as time goes by. Just then Alice, Esme and Maria walk in. Suddenly Alice is on the ground writhing in pain.

 **"Is that what you were trying to do to me?"** I shout at them. Aro is unable to speak as Rosalie is nearly crushing his throat. He only blinks his eye and slightly nods his head as much as he can toward Jane.

"Can everyone now take their seats." I say to them

"It appears I have grossly underestimated you Ms. Swan" Aro says

"It appears everyone has made that mistake from the moment I entered the Cullens lives. Those three ladies thought they could get rid of me by allowing a sadistic vampire tracker to try and eat me. After Jasper and Carlisle killed that Vampire, his mate tried to kill me only succeeding to kill my father in the process. Edward himself, who dazzled me into thinking I was his mate, tried to eat me, but only after a well thought out plan perpetrated by Ms. Alice Brandon-Cullen.

Now Ms. Brandon's plan was to go to Ms. Santiago with a plan to take My mate and his family back into her enslavement for her Vampire wars.

"But now what you don't seem to understand is that I hold the fate of each of your lives financially". I told them.

" **YOU STOLE MY MATE!** ". Alice screeches

"How many ways must you be told, I did not steal your mate. He was never yours. He belonged to Carlisle before I was even born." I told her. "Your gift told you when you met him that he was not yours forever. And when I came along it told you that he was to be mine as well. You played Edward along into believing I was to be his because you knew I was only his singer".

"Is that why I'm here?" Maria spoke up at that time. I only nodded to her. Maria only laughed.

"Look at you, honey and look at her. Even if I were mated to you, I would drop you like a hot potato if I had the chance to be with her". Every male in the room nodded. I only blushed at that.

Maria then looks at me. "Look, Honey. You continue to look after my money, you and your mates are safe from me, Including the Major and his Captain. I will give you my card. You need any help you call me. You can keep those fuck faces out of it from now on". She said pointing to the Volturi.

I walk over to her and take her card. She then places a hand at the small of my back. I only give her a slight side eye. "If you are ever down Mexico way give me a call, you are one hot piece of ass. I'll show you a good time". She whispers in my ear. Everyone in the room is laughing at that.

"I'll say, and I know from firsthand experience". Rosalie says as she licks her fingers. I then hear Leah over the conference phone. "You've got that right". I here Jasper growl and Carlisle hisses. I then hear Leah again over the conference phone in the middle of the table. "OOPS". And then it disconnects

"Maria, Rosalie, FUCK. We're standing right here". Jasper says as he points between Carlisle and himself. Maria gives me a big smile before turning to Jasper. "Sorry Major, I call them like I see them." She then winks at the two men before speeding out the door at vampire speed.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before turning back and walking back to my men.

Aro then stands up. Alice Brandon- Cullen, you know the punishment for interfering with one's mate is death. However, I think you will be of great use to the Volturi. You will serve 100 years at the service of the Volturi as well as you Mrs. Esme Cullen.

Esme has yet to have anything to say. I hold my hand up to Aro.

"Esme, is there something you would like to say?" I ask her.

"I'm very sorry for having hurt you Bella. I am deeply ashamed of the way I have acted. While it was not my plan, to try and kill you. I did go along with Alice. I will take whatever punishment is given to me." She said.

"Do you want to go to Volterra, Esme? I asked her. For the first time, she looks at me.

"No, I would very much like to go to my friends in Denali." She says very timidly. I then look to Aro. He nods to me.

"Very well Esme, I accept your apology. I will reinstate your funds to you and you can be off to Denali."

"And what of these two?" Aro says pointing to Edward and Rosalie. My nostrils flair as I look to Rosalie and I smirk at her.

"I forgave these two already". I said to Aro. Edward then clears his throat.

"Yes, Young Edward". Caius says to him. Edward then looks up at Caius before casting his eyes down with a knowing smirk

"I think I would very much like to go to Volterra" he looks to Caius again. "If I may, after Isabella's wedding". Carlisle, Jasper and I exchange knowing looks.

Caius then cocks his head to the side looking at Edward. "Yes, Edward, I think that would be fine." He said. "If I may, might I escort you to the wedding?" I throw my hands up and bring them down hard to my thighs with an audible slap.

"Why the fuck not, you're all invited." I say shaking my head. "Now get the fuck out of my office so I can catch my plane." I say to them

Esme then clears her throat. "Yes, Esme you may come too, but you are paying for your own airfare and hotel." I say to her.

"Jane, Felix and Alec. You may escort Ms. Brandon back to Volterra. We will take a commercial flight to Las Vegas. Just make sure you have our usual car and driver arranged for our arrival." Aro says to his guard.

"Ms. Swan it has been quite a pleasure. I think we have learned more about you than we bargained for. I can't wait to see you as an Immortal. I feel immortality will rather suit you.

"Thank you, I think." I say to him.

"Can we fucking go now, Please?

* * *

 **Wedding Next chapter**


	13. Chapter 12

**What you've all been waiting for Its Wedding day YAY**

* * *

 **JPOV**

We arrive in Las Vegas in a few hours. Carlisle rented a private Jet for us. When the Plane arrives at the private hanger. Peter, Charlotte, Emmett and Jacob are waiting in the hanger with a stretch party limo.

So, how'd the meeting go? Peter asked.

"Well, after Aro tried unsuccessfully to read Bella's mind and the witch twins couldn't hurt Bella. Bella then learning of Carlisle's affair with Caius. She threatened to break their banks. Jane tried to torture Bella with her gift. Alice then walked in and got the torture instead.

Alice then screeching at the top of her lungs, all of that, I'm her mate crap. Alice has been sentenced to 100 years of service for the Volturi, Edward and Caius are lovers. Maria propositioning Bella, stating that if she had to choose between Alice and Bella, she'd drop Alice like a hot potato because Bella is a fine piece of ass. Along with Rosalie and Leah seconding and thirding that motion. She also told Bella that if she was ever in Mexico to give her a call, she'd show her a good time. I'd say the meeting went quite well".

Carlisle just shook his head and rubbed his eye's as if vampires can have a headache.

"Oh, and by the way, the Volturi and Esme invited themselves to the wedding." I add

"Well fucking shit on a cracker". Was all Peter had to say.

"So, Maria is NOT coming after us?' Charlotte asked

"Oh, she may come and decides she wants to fuck the shit out of Isabella, but that's about it". Carlisle says to them.

"Can you please drop this". Bella pleads. "I'm sorry about the other night. Are you guys ever going to let me live that down?"

"Bella, do you remember me asking you to dial your sex appeal down about three notches?" I asked her

"Jasper, you know good and damn well you don't want that". Rosalie stated to me.

"Yeah, you're right about that." I told her. I just have to face the fact that I have the sexiest woman on the face of the earth.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder if you are a succubus, Isabella. You just ooze goddamn sex. I might have to call Eleazar down to read your gifts.". Carlisle says

"You know babe, you may have a fuckin' point". I say to him.

"Succubus, you mean they really exists?" Bella asks

 **"OH, FOR SURE** ". Peter answers. "The Denali sisters are the original succubae the legend comes from".

"Oh, dear God." Bella says

"OH Peter, I forgot to mention". I say as I slap my hand over my forehead. "This day just kept getting better and better. Maria also offered Bella her personal protection services, so she never has to involve the fuck face Volturi again." I say with an almost hysterical laugh.

" **OK JASPER THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH**. You act like I asked for this from Maria. How was I supposed to know she would be attracted to me?" She asks me

"No Bella, it wasn't just Maria. The lust oozing from everybody in that room. It took everything in me to not throw your ass on that conference table and fuck the shit out of you myself." I say to her.

 **"OK THAT'S IT STOP THIS GODDAMNED BUS RIGHT NOW"** She says before storming off the bus and walking down the street back towards the airport.

Leah and Jacob get off the bus and go after her as they are the only ones that can, in the Vegas sun. Carlisle then proceeds to slam me onto the floor

 **"IF SHE FUCKING LEAVES US BECAUSE OF YOUR GODDAMNED INSECURITIES I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF"**. Carlisle says to me. He then picks me up from the floor and slams my ass in the seat.

Leah and Jacob finally coax Bella back on the bus. I am just sitting there with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"You know, Jasper, I ask you the same question you asked me a couple of days ago". She says to me. "Are you sure you are ready to get married? Because from where I'm sitting, you are no better than Edward. You can't accept me for who I am and what I am. You want to try and mold me into what you want me to be". She says to me.

I sit up then and look straight ahead. The realization of her words hit home. I am immediately on my knees with my head in her lap sobbing like a fucking baby.

"Bella, Darlin', I'm so sorry". I continue to sob. "You are absolutely right. I love you Isabella Swan, with all my heart mind and soul. Please forgive me Darlin'." I say to her. "Please baby, I can't imagine my life without you. I want you to be my wife. Will you please marry me?"

"I've done nothing but forgive people all goddamned day long." She said to me

"I know baby, do ya think you have one more goddamned forgiveness to give?" I say as I look at her with unshed venom tears in my eyes. She takes a long sharp audible breath.

"You know you are kinda cute when you beg". She says to me with a smirk. I then begin to dance a little jig on my knees sliding them back and forth across the floor.

"Please, baby, baby, Please, baby, baby, Please." I continue to beg. She laughs and throws her arms around me and passionately kisses me.

"How can I not forgive that level of begging". She says to me after releasing my mouth. Everyone on the bus then cheers.

"Ok so can somebody tell me what's on the agenda for today?" She says

Charlotte starts her report. "Once you guys are checked into the hotel. The guys are staying in the Honeymoon suite at Caesar's Palace. The girls are staying in the Junior suite. The girls have a dress fitting at 6pm at Prada. While the guys go and get their tuxes. At 8pm we meet over at the Little Chapel on the Strip to go over the arrangements for the wedding. Then immediately after the girls have a bachelorette party and the boys a bachelor party." Charlotte is then interrupted

"NO"! Carlisle, Bella and I say in unison.

"Then why the hell did we rent this huge Party Limo?" Peter asks.

"Because we have a large party to transport, but we are in no way having a bachelor or bachelorette party" Bella said

"Did you not just witness this fuckin' fight we just had, you country asshat". I say to Peter.

"Ok, so, what are we doin' t'night then?" Charlotte asks

"How about we just go to the casino or a show or something as a group?" Bella suggests. "Besides, Leah, Jacob, Jenks and I have to eat at some point. OR…You guys can EAT… When we go eat."

"OK. And then we meet back at the casino". I suggest.

"That works, Major". Charlotte confirms.

'Then tomorrow. The girls have spa appointments at 10am. I pick up the dresses at 3pm We all meet at the chapel at 7pm the ceremony begins at 8pm.

"Bella has to leave the casino before midnight". Leah adds.

"WHY?" Carlisle, Bella and I say again in unison.

"Because its bad luck for the Grooms to see the bride on the day of the wedding until the wedding. Midnight would be the day of the wedding." Leah says

"That's just crazy superstition". I say to her

"Sweetheart, I think we need all the luck we can get". Carlisle says. "Because If Isabella doesn't kill you, in due time, she is definitely going to kill me

And with that we pull into the underground garage at Caesar's Palace.

 **Wedding Day**

 **CPOV**

I'm so nervous I swear I'm about to have a fucking heart attack. I am pacing back and forth in the suite waiting for everybody to come out so we can head to the chapel. There is a knock on the door. I go and open the door. It's Charlotte. She comes in with two gift boxes in her hand.

"These are from Bella for the grooms" Charlotte says.

Jasper then comes out of the bedroom. She hands us each a box. We open them to reveal a pair of Platinum cufflinks with Swans on them.

We hand Charlotte a box to give to Isabella. She then leaves us as we are replacing the cufflinks we have on with the one's we just received.

After all the guys are finally ready we head down to the party bus. Where we find the Volturi, and Edward and Sam waiting. We all board the bus and head to the chapel.

 **BPOV**.

After I send Charlotte to give the boys my wedding gift to them. She returns with a gift box for me.

There is a note inside the box

 _Our Dearest Isabella,_

 _Please wear this knowing that we belong to each other for eternity. It is our newly designed Coven Crest that combines our two covens. The Mighty Eagle from the Whitlock Coven. Soaring above looking over us. The Majestic Lion the King over its domain that now protects the sweet lamb._

 _We love you Isabella Cullen-Whitlock with all our Hearts_

 _Jasper and Carlisle Cullen-Whitlock_.

Inside the box is a black velvet choker with the new Crest in the center. A Lion, protecting the Lamb as the Eagle soars above.

After Charlotte puts the Choker on me. Esme and Emily show up at the door and gives me a hug and tells me how beautiful I look. All the girls are now ready and go down and pile into the stretch limo that is waiting for us.

 **JPOV**

We arrive at the Chapel that has been rented just for our party. The attendants' put boutonnieres of calle lilies on our lapels. Carlisle and I stand at the front of the chapel under the arch with the Elvis impersonator that is performing the ceremony.

The music starts the play and the Elvis impersonator starts to sing as Rosalie and Emmett Walk in, Followed by Leah and Jacob and then Peter and Charlotte. The girls are all wearing black halter dress with the back cut low just above the ass.

 ** _Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_**

 ** _Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you_**

 ** _Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help falling in love (falling in love)  
With you (with you)_**

 ** _Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_**

 ** _Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you_**

 ** _Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you_**

 ** _Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you)  
(I can't help falling in love with you)_**

 ** _Fallin'in love with you_**

The music then changes as I see Jenks and Edward appear at the door at the end of the aisle. They swing open the French doors to reveal Isabella. She is wearing a Platinum Silver straight wedding gown I that is strapless with scallop lace at the breast and has a train flowing behind. She is carrying a bouquet of Calle Lilies. She walks forward. Jenks holds out his elbow. She reaches her arm up to lock her hand around his arm. Elvis then begins to sing

 ** _Oh my love, my darling_**

 ** _I've hungered for your touch_**

 ** _A long lonely time_**

 ** _And time goes by so slowly_**

 ** _And time can do so much_**

 ** _Are you still mine_**

 ** _I need your love_**

 ** _I need your love_**

 ** _God speed your love to me_**

 ** _Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_**

 ** _To the open arms of the sea_**

 ** _Lonely rivers cry_**

 ** _Wait for me_**

 ** _Wait for me_**

 ** _I'll be coming home_**

 ** _Wait for me_**

 ** _Oh my love, my darling_**

 ** _I've hungered for your touch_**

 ** _A long lonely time_**

 ** _And time goes by so slowly_**

 ** _And time can do so much_**

 ** _Are you still mine_**

 ** _I need your love_**

 ** _I need your love_**

 ** _God speed your love to me_**

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you, Thank you very much. Elvis says

We've are gathered here today so these lovely people can dedicate their love for one another. Who give's this woman to this man?"

"I do, Jenks says. He then kisses her on the cheek and places her hand in mine.

"Now if anyone finds reason that these two should not be joined speak now or forever hold your peace" Elvis says

Everyone looks at Edward and Esme and dare them to say something. They just hang their heads.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Jasper Lee Whitlock to be your Lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward for as long as you both shall live? She looks deep in my eyes and says 'I do".

"Jasper Lee Whitlock, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your Lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live? "You bet your ass I do." You may now exchange rings.

We are also joining Carlisle Cullen to this couple in a hand fasting. Carlisle will you please step forward

The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth.

Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?

We all say, "Yes, We Seek to Enter."

In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home The heat of the heart's passion The light created by both To lighten the darkest of times.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake The swift excitement of the river The refreshing cleansing of the rain The all-encompassing passion of the sea.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North Firm foundation on which to build Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives A stable home to which you may always return.

Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union.

I bid you to join hands. Jasper please hold out your left-hand palm up. Isabella, please hold out your left hand and place it in Jasper's hand. Carlisle please hold out your left hand and place it on top of Isabella hand palm down.

Jasper and Carlisle, Will you cause her pain? "We May."

Is that your intent? "No."

Isabella, Will you cause them pain? "I may."

Is that your intent? "No."

Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it? "Yes."

First cord is draped across our hands

And so the first binding is made.

Isabella, Will you share their laughter? "Yes."

Jasper and Carlisle, Will you share her laughter? "Yes."

Will all of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other? "We shall."

Second cord is draped across our hands

And so the second binding is made.

Isabella, Will you burden them? "I may."

Is that your intent? "No."

Jasper and Carlisle, Will you burden her? "We May."

Is that your intent? "No."

Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union? "We shall."

The third cord is draped across our hands

And so the third binding is made.

Isabella, will you share their dreams? "Yes."

Jasper and Carlisle, will you share her dreams? Yes

Will you dream together to create new realities and hopes? "We shall"

The fourth cord is draped over our hands

And so the fourth binding is made.

Jasper and Carlisle, will you cause her anger? "We May."

Is that your intent? No

Isabella, will you cause them anger? "I may."

Is that your intent? "No."

Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union? "We Shall."

The Fifth cord is draped over our hands

And so the fifth binding is made.

Isabella, Will you honor The both? "I will."

Jasper, Will you honor Them both? "I will"

Carlisle, Will you honor Them both? "I will"

Will you seek to never give cause to break that honor? "We shall never do so."

The sixth cord is draped over our hands

And so the sixth binding is made.

The knots of this binding are not formed by these chords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union.

The cords are removed and placed on the altar.

I now pronounce you bound for eternity. You may kiss your spouses.

There is a small reception in the Hall with cake and finger food for the Humans. We take pictures and throw the bouquet and take the garter and all that crap. But Bella Carlisle and I don't really give a SHIT about that crap. We're ready to get back to the Honeymoon suite. Everybody throws bird seed as we make our way back to the stretch limo that has now been decorated with cans and streamers and Just married signs in the windows. We stand up in the sunroof waive at all the honking car horns as the Limo speeds back to Caesars Palace.


	14. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

As the limo pulls into the underground garage we can't wait to get to the suite. Once we arrive. They both want to carry me over the threshold. So they grasps each other's arms and scoop me up in the cradle and carry me into the suite. I am beyond happy. But then in dawns on me. I picked up Carlisle's left hand. I then turned to look at Jasper.

"We forgot something Jasper. We didn't give Carlisle a ring. I then looked down at mine and Jasper's rings."

"Isabella, honey I don't need a ring. I know who I belong to." Carlisle said

'Like hell, you don't need a ring. You may know who you belong to. But those horny ass nurses at the hospital don't. Come on we have to go to a Jewelry store now.

"Like hell, we do. I want to fuck my wife. Do you know how long I have waited to call you my wife and call him my husband? I am not leaving this suite until I have thoroughly fucked you both." Jasper says.

"I'm sorry Isabella, but I agree with Jasper. My ring can wait to later, or even when we return to Seattle." Carlisle says

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I see your point".

"And I'll be damned if you aren't sexy as hell in that dress Darlin' I can't wait to rip it off of you." Jasper said.

"Do you know how much I paid for this dress. This is a Prada. Let's just say that the Bridal shop owner had no problem letting us drink 10 bottles of Dom Perignon on the house. You will not be ripping this dress off. But you can help me take it off."

"I thought you'd never ask Darlin'. Jasper said.

Both Jasper and Carlisle took off their tux jackets. Carlisle turns me to face Jasper while he nibbles on my neck as he slides the zipper down of my dress. The dress pools at my feet. Underneath I am wearing a while strapless lace bra and matching white thong, garter belt and white lace top stockings, all from Agent Provocateur. And a pair of Jimmy Choo Abel Crystal Pointed-Toe Pump. I instantly see Jaspers pants tent, and feel Carlisle erection at my ass.

"And that is the reaction I was going for". I told them

"Well done Darlin". Jasper said. Mission accomplished".

Jasper then picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. Carlisle then pulls a chair in the room from the dining room. Jasper then sits me in the chair. Carlisle pulls out his iPhone and puts it in the docking station. I am not exactly sure what's going on until I hear the music start to play. They are recreating the dance routines from Magic Mike. Jasper starts with Genuwine's Pony

 ** _I'm just a bachelor_**

 ** _I'm looking for a partner_**

 ** _Someone who knows how to ride_**

 ** _Without even falling off_**

 ** _Gotta be compatible_**

 ** _Takes me to my limits_**

 ** _Girl when I break you off_**

 ** _I promise that you won't want to get off_**

 ** _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony_**

 ** _My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_**

 ** _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony_**

 ** _My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_**

 ** _Sitting here flossing_**

 ** _Peepin' your steelo_**

 ** _Just once if I have the chance_**

 ** _The things I would do to you_**

 ** _You and your body_**

 ** _Every single portion_**

 ** _Send chills up and down your spine_**

 ** _Juice flowing down your thigh_**

 ** _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony_**

 ** _My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_**

 ** _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony_**

 ** _My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_**

I Swear to God I did not know Jasper had moves like this. I might be in the wrong business. I may have to open a male strip club

 ** _If we're gonna get nasty baby_**

 ** _First we'll show and tell_**

 ** _Till' I reach your pony tail, oh_**

 ** _Lurk all over and through you baby_**

 ** _Until we reach the stream_**

 ** _You'll be on my jockey team, oh_**

 ** _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony_**

 ** _My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_**

 ** _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony_**

 ** _My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_**

Then Jasper and Carlise face each other to start the mirror image scene from Magic Mike XXL Starting with Anywhere by 112

 ** _Here we are all alone_**

 ** _You and me, privacy_**

 ** _And we can do anything_**

 ** _Your fantasy_**

 ** _I wanna make your dreams come true_**

 ** _Can you hear?_**

 ** _She's calling me_**

 ** _Between your legs_**

 ** _Loud and clear_**

 ** _I wanna talk back to her_**

 ** _Make love to her_**

 ** _I wanna hear you scream my name_**

 ** _We can make love in the bedroom_**

 ** _Floatin' on top of my waterbed_**

 ** _I'm kissing you_**

 ** _Running my fingers through your hair_**

 ** _In the hallway making our way beside the stairs_**

 ** _We can do it anywhere_**

Then they go into Fuck you all the time by Jerimah.

 ** _Early in the mornings when I think about you_**

 ** _Yeah - I hit you like "what you sayin'?"_**

 ** _The morning's when I wanna fuck you_**

 ** _Yeah - I hit you like "what you sayin'?"_**

 ** _I could fuck you all the time_**

 ** _I could fuck you all the time_**

 ** _Pussy for breakfast, that's how I start my day  
My dick is a pen, it's written all over her face  
I put my tongue in her mouth, I make them pussy lips drool  
She got that junk in her trunk, you know I like junk food  
I tell it like this, life is good - Your pussy better...  
But I put on that Magnum on like a gold medal  
And if it's sweet then I'm a eat it 'til I get sugar diabetes  
I'm a blood and she anemic – perfect_**

And last R. Kelly's Cookie.

 ** _Cookie, cookie, cookie, I'm a cookie monster  
Break your back, crack it open like a lobster_**

Ay, I kill the pussy, dig a  
Grave, she grab the wood like grippin'  
Grain, I told her put it in my face,  
Let it rain, let it rain)

 ** _Girl I got a sweet tooth (aight)_**

 ** _Ain't nothin' sweeter than you (aight)_**

 ** _I'mma eat it up, beat it up, til you holler out truce (aight)_**

 ** _My bed could be your stage (aight),_**

 ** _And I'mma make you a star (aight)_**

 ** _Your legs in the air and my hand all up up in your cookie jar_**

 ** _Mm like an Oreo  
I love to lick the middle like an Oreo (Turn up)  
Oreo, Oreo, like an Oreo  
I wanna bite it, and get inside it til I get you gone  
Mm like an Oreo  
I love to lick the middle like an Oreo (Turn up_**

They have danced gyrated, bumped and grind Flipped me turned me. And I'll be damned if these two sexy ass men don't belong to me. By the time they are through, they are completely naked and I am completely dripping wet. Jasper impales me with his cock and while walking me over to the bed. but the music doesn't stop. I then here 50 cents candy shop

 ** _Yeah  
Uh-huh  
So seductive_**

 ** _I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa_**

 ** _I'll take you to the candy shop (yeah)  
Boy, one taste of what I got (uh-huh)  
I'll have you spending all you got (come on)  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, who_** **a**

Jasper continues to pound into me, as he sits and then lays back on the bed with me pressed to his chest. Carlisle then prepares my back door with lube and then lines his cock at my ass. As Jasper stills for Carlisle to be completely seated in me. Then they begin their alternating thrusts.

 **"OOOOOHHHHH MY GOD FUUUUCK** " I scream as I cum.

We continue to fuck all night long until the sun comes up

* * *

 **Ok Guys if you don't know these songs or have been living under a rock and haven't seen Magic Mike or Magic Mike XXL. Please go to youtube and look up Magic Mike Pony Dance and Magic Mike XXL Final dance scene**


	15. Chapter 14

**Narrators POV**

It's been three weeks since their wedding and 3-day honeymoon. Bella, Carlisle and Jasper have gotten in a routine of work and home life

Bella and Jenks went over firm details in the mornings, after lunch, Bella was in her office going over contract negotiations, and law precedence, and tax laws, studying for the bar.

Carlisle went back to work at Seattle-Grace Hospital. And Jasper, well, nobody really knew what Jasper did all day. He would be there when Bella and Carlisle went to work. Bring Bella lunch, after her sessions with Jenks. Have dinner ready for Bella when she came back to the penthouse in the evenings. Then he'd make love to his two beautiful spouses at night. He and Carlisle would go for a hunt while Bella slept at night.

A week later, Bella was in Leah and Jacobs Wedding on the reservation. The Three of them threw a huge reception for Jake and Leah, at SkyCity at the Needle restaurant, in the Seattle space needle.

That's how it went for another 6 weeks. Bella has scheduled her bar exam for the following week. Then the Friday before her exam on Monday…

 **JENKSPOV**

Bella and I are in her office. I am showing her a few of our legitimate legal clients, when I look at her she begins to look a little green around the gills. Suddenly after quickly excusing herself, she flew to her private ensuite bathroom.

"Isabella, sweetheart," I ask her tapping on the door lightly with the knuckle of my middle finger. "Are you ok?" Her only reply was a sick moan. I then heard **"URRRACK!"**

 **"BELLA!" I exclaimed**

 **"URRRACK** give me **…URRRACK…** minute, Jenks **… URRACK!"**

"Bella, honey, can I get you anything?" I asked her

 **"URRRACK ….** a new stomach perhaps **…URRRACK"**

A few minutes I hear the toilet flush, the water run in the sink, and then Isabella comes out looking like death warmed over.

"Honey, you don't look too good, maybe you should go on up and lay down. Take a couple of days if you need to. Things will be waiting for you when you get back". I tell her.

"Thanks Jenks she says, I think maybe it something I ate, or maybe just a stomach flu. But I think I will go up and lay down". She tells me, as she staggers to the other office and to the private elevator.

"Ok honey, feel better, I'll close up your office". I tell her

"Thanks, boss, you're the best" she says as the elevator closes

Hmmmp, I think to myself. Stomach flu my ass. The way those three fuck like bunnies…

I close out the files Isabella and I are working on and put her laptop and phone in her bag. While doing that I buzz Leah at reception.

"Yes, Jenks" she says

"Please call Dr. Cullen-Whitlock at the hospital, tell him he may want to come home and check on his wife. She went up quite ill."

"Sure, sure, Jenks. Will Bella be okay?" Leah Ask

"Yes, Mrs. Black, she said she thinks it's just a stomach thing." I tell her trying to hide the amusement in my voice.

"Stomach thing? Yeah right, the way those three fuck like bunnies…" Leah says under her breath, sarcastically. I let out a roaring laugh. " **OH CRAP** , did I say that out loud! Please Jenks, don't let Bella know I said that!"

"Your secrets safe with me, dear, you know that's my specialty, besides you haven't said anything I haven't already thought myself". I say still chuckling.

 **BPOV**

As I get on the elevator and it speeds to the penthouse, the motion jerks my stomach. I lean against the back wall until it comes to a complete stop. I begin to stagger out the elevator, and I'm dizzy. I stagger into the foyer. "Jasp…" I try to call out, before everything goes black.

 **JPOV**

Traffic is bullshit today. I'm rushing home with Bella's lunch. Once in the parking garage, I grab my books and messenger bag. I can get some study time in before Bella and Carlisle gets home. I go up to the penthouse to put my things down before taking Bella her lunch. Her and Carlisle don't know I've started college again, I want it to be a surprise when I get the degree. The only one who knows is Jenks.

Once I step off the elevator, I see Bella laying on the floor in the foyer unconscious. I throw my shit on the floor including lunch, and speed over to her.

"SHIT! BELLA, DARLIN'!" I run at vampire speed to the kitchen and get a cloth and a bottle of water. As I'm running back to Bella, my phone goes off. A text from Carlisle

 _WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? Leah called me and said I needed to come home, Bella's sick. Why aren't you there? -C_

 **FUCK**

I dial the phone to call him back. I hear the phone ringing coming up the elevator getting closer to the apartment

 **SHIT, FUCKING CHRIST ON A CRACKER! "I'm here Carlisle"** I say and hang up the phone just as Carlisle steps off the elevator

I sit on the floor and pull Bella up and lean her back against my chest. I pour some of the cold water onto the cloth and put it to her forehead.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked looking at all the books and shit thrown about the foyer.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Carlisle. I came in and found her like this."

"I wasn't actually talking about Bella, Leah said she had a stomach thing when she called, that she came home early and I should check on her. I can only surmise that she became dizzy once she got off the elevator. No, what I'm referring to is the books, your messenger bag and…" He then picks up the bag with Bella's lunch. "Lobster Bisque, with crusty bread?" he asks as he looks at me with a confused look. He then picks up my Intro to Law, and Psych 101 books. "These aren't Bella's Bar exams books." He says. I roll my eyes.

I gather up Bella and carry her to our bedroom, 1. To lay her down. 2. To avoid Carlisle's questioning. Carlisle, however follows me into the bedroom carrying everything I dropped in the foyer including the Lobster Bisque. Which if, Bella has a stomach bug, is not a good thing to have around her, if she is still nauseous. I love this man, but sometimes he is just a dumbass.

I just stand there looking at him, he's looking at me, and then I hear it. It's very faint, but really fast. I furrow my brow and sniff the air. I don't smell a small animal. But the heartbeat is fast like a kitten or puppy.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Jasper. Why do you avoid…" I interrupt him

"Quiet, Carlisle, just listen. Do you hear that. Is there a kitten or puppy in here?"

"I don't hear anything Jasper, except Bella's heartbeat.". He says. I go and lay my head near Bella's stomach. Just then she moans, wakes up, and vomits…down the back of my head and back.

Carlisle then throws himself backwards onto the floor in laughter.

"Jasper, baby, I'm sorry" she says in a faint voice. "I'm just so…"

" **PREGNANT**?" I growl, irritated at the vomit dripping from my hair and the humorous mood Carlisle now finds himself in. However, that statement stops Carlisle's laughter in mid laugh, as he springs up to a sitting position on the floor with a,

" **WHAAAAAAT**!?" he and Bella exclaim in unison.

 **"Uh YEAAAAH**!" I said. "We three fuck like bunnies, what did you expect.

I pull out my phone again, and call down to the office. "Leah, can you run to the drug store and get a couple of pregnancy test?" I ask her

"Hee hee hee hee hee" Leah giggles. "You finally figured it out, huh. Relax, I'll be there in 2 minutes let me just put the phones to the answering service."

"You already have pregnancy tests?" I ask her

"Of course, I do. You three fuck like bunnies, it was bound to happen. So, I pick them up when they are on sale. Not just for you, for me and all the imprints".

"And just how do you know that Leah?" I ask her not at all amused

"You're shitting me right, Jasper? You think I don't know what goes on during 'fuck lunch'. You know you two should probably take her upstairs to have lunch."

"No, because then she wouldn't come back down for the rest of the day". And I'd never get any studying done for school, I think to myself.

"Well anyway see you in a bit". She then hangs up.

I then strip my clothes and throw them in the trash and go take a shower and wash my hair. 3 times. I come out and get dressed. Carlisle and Bella aren't in the room, but I hear them along with Leah in the sitting room.

I come out and find Bella laying on the couch with her head in Carlisle's lap and her feet in Leah's lap being massaged by Leah. Bella is looking at the time on Carlisle's phone. I walk over to Leah, "Move, She Mutt". I joke with her

"Shut the fuck up, Leech", Leah snaps back, as she relinquishes her seat. I sit down and begin to massage Bella's feet.

"Will you two stop." Bella says, her voice still weak.

"Baby, what's Bella's blood type?" I ask Carlisle.

"A+, why" he replies.

"She Mutt, Go, down and get 3 bags of A+ from the kitchenette and bring up please". I ask Leah. I then turn to Carlisle and Bella. "What are we doing"?

"We're waiting on the timer for the pregnancy tests." Bella says. I just nod.

"How much longer"? I ask

"38 seconds". Bella replies "They are in the guests' bathroom".

I take a deep breath, lift Bella's feet and place them back down on the couch. I take a leisurely walk over to the guests' bathroom. I open the door just as the timer on the phone goes off.

"You took 6, 1 or 2 wasn't enough?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure". Bella replies in the form of a question. I look down at the 3 pink plus signs and the 3 blue minus signs.

"So, does this mean we are having a litter, 3 girls and 3 boys?"

"NO! dummy". Bella laughs. "You know I love you with all my heart, but sometimes you're such a dumbass.".

"It means it's inconclusive". Carlisle says. "I'll have to do a blood test, which is more accurate".

"By the way, Genius. What's up with the school books. Are you in Law school?" Bella asks

I just hang my head and sigh


	16. Chapter 15

**CPOV**

It has me puzzled. What is Jasper up too. Why is he hiding the fact that he was going to law school? He could have told us. I am so caught up in what's going on with Jasper, I miss the sound of the fluttering heart beat emitting from my wife.

My wife. I love saying that Isabella Marie Cullen-Whitlock is my wife. And she is possibly carrying our child. I want to be conclusive. But already know. I can certainly hear the heartbeat now.

As we wait for Jasper to finish his shower. Isabella goes into the guest bathroom and take all six pregnancy test. She comes out of the bathroom and I set my phone for a five-minute alarm.

"Honey why do you think Jasper is hiding this". I show Bella the Law and Psych books. Bella, looks at the books.

"Where did you get these?" she asks me.

"They were in the foyer. Laying on the floor next to where Jasper found you, along with lunch he brought for you. I open the Lobster bisque for her, which sends her into another bout of nausea, as she flies back to the bathroom.

When she comes back out she lays her head in my lap. Leah sits at her feet and she tells her to put her feet up and Leah begins to massage her feet.

Jasper finally emerges from our room. Shirtless but in sweatpants. God that man is walking sex. He wants to sit at our wife's feet. He and Leah have a definite love-hate relationship. Insults fly back and forth, as usual.

"Baby, what's Bella's blood type?" He asks me.

"A+, why" I reply

"She-Mutt, Go, down and get 3 bags of A+ from the kitchenette and bring up please". He tells Leah. He turns to me and Bella. "What are we doing"?

"We're waiting on the timer for the pregnancy tests." Bella says. He just nods. Bella and I look at each other. But Jasper is totally avoiding the question that he knows I want the answer to.

"How much longer"? he asks

"38 seconds". Bella replies "They are in the guests' bathroom". Jasper then begins to casually walk to the guest bathroom. As he opens the door, the timer goes off. He stands there for a moment before coming back out

"You took 6 tests, 1 or 2 wasn't enough?" he asked.

"I wanted to make sure?" Bella replies in the form of a question. He holds up the test there are three pink positive and 3 blue negative tests

"So, does this mean we are having a litter, 3 girls and 3 boys?" The man certainly has the art of sticking his foot in his mouth

"NO! dummy". Bella laughs. "You know I love you with all my heart, but sometimes you're such a dumbass.".

"It means it's inconclusive". I say to him. "I can do a blood test, which is more accurate".

"By the way, Genius. What's up with the school books. Are you in Law school?" Bella asks

He just hangs his head and sighs.

"Love why were you hiding it? You know we love you and would have supported you, whatever you wanted to do. I asked him.

"I was just starting to feel useless, Carlisle. You and Bella, go off to work every day. When we were in the Cullen coven, we went to school, just as cover. But this time I wanted to go, So I could do something useful. I wanted to help Bella in the practice." He said to us looking down like a little lost child.

Isabella and I both stood up. Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck in front of him, and I wrapped my arms around his waist with his back to my chest. I nuzzled into his neck. Isabella took one hand and lifted his face to look into his eyes.

"Cowboy, you are anything but useless. Maybe we don't show you how much we appreciate how much you really do take care of us. You are our majestic eagle, remember. Soring to great heights to watch over us." Isabella said to him.

"I just wanted to do more this time, for us, but for myself as well. I wanted it to be a surprise. Only Jenks knew. I would go to classes after you guys left for work. But I'd come back to have your lunch ready for you and I'd study in the afternoons when you were studying for the bar." He told us.

"But babe, how long did you really think you could keep this from us. Not that I'm not so very proud of you." I asked him.

"I don't know. I had to try and do this for me." He said.

"Well Cowboy". Isabella started while kissing down his bare chest, and I caressed his bare shoulders while kissing on his neck and nipping his ear. "Let us show you just how very proud of you we are." Just then the elevator opens and Leah walks in with the blood.

"JESUS CHRIST ON A CRACKER. I can't leave for five minutes—FIVE MINUTES, without the hump-fest starting?" with a very unamused look on her face. "You know that's why you are in this mess in the first place, right?"

"What's the blood for babe?" I asked.

"It's for Bella to drink." Jasper advised us.

Bella and I look at each other over his shoulder.

"Babe why does Isabella need to drink blood? Are you planning on changing her sometime soon?"

"No, Carlisle." Jasper takes a deep breath. "Leah, you can go on home for the day. Thanks for your help. You know I really appreciate you, even though we know we can't stand each other" he said giving her a small smile

"Yeah, I love you too, but if you tell anybody I said it I will rip your head off, literally. Bye guys. See you next week Bella". Then Leah left.

"Sit down you two". Jasper asked us.

"Carlisle, I know a great deal about humans mating with vampires for a reason. During my time in Maria's army, I have fathered such children."

"Jasper why have you never told us this. You are telling us that you have children out there in the world. Bella looks at him with shock and a little anger. "Why would you keep something like that from me. From us?" She asked.

"I didn't have a choice, Bella." He got down on his knees in front of Isabella. "I know of them, but they have no idea that I am their father. I have done many things while in Maria's army that I am not proud of. This is by far the worst. Many of Maria's high-ranking vampires, are not vampires at all they are Hybrids or Dhampir or Day walkers depending on the folklore. They mix with society, because they have vampire abilities, without the usual vampire weaknesses. They can walk in the sun without sparkling, they have the natural eye color of their parents. They are not immortal children that are against the law by the Volturi.

Maria collected them like the Volturi collects gifted vampires, because they usually have very unique and many have numerous gifts.

Maria would reward us with human women, that we were to impregnate to produce her Dhampirs. It's why I became so upset when Maria came on to you. She sees you as a prime candidate to be an incubator for her Dhampirs.

But this baby, Isabella Marie Cullen-Whitlock, this baby is our love child." He says to her placing his hand over her womb. "I can't say I feel nothing for the others I've fathered. But I don't consider them mine. They all belonged to Maria. So, I distanced my mind and feelings for them." I can see venom pooling in his eyes that will never fall. I also see the disgust written on Isabella's face.

"Isabella, Please". He begins to sob. "I can feel what you're feeling. I feel the disgust, anger and disbelief radiating from you. I love you, Isabella. I can't change what I've done. But please, let me be here for you, for our child."

The tears now begin to fall from Isabella's eyes. "But they were children, Jasper. Innocent children. And the women. Were they forced, against their will?" Jasper only hung his head.

"Isabella, the one's that I fathered, the women were willing of the act, but only after I manipulated their emotions. I would dazzle and project so much lust and desire, they would have done anything I asked." He said projecting his shame.

"And what of the blood I am required to drink?". Isabella asked him.

"Dhampirs can live on both human food and human blood. I don't know about animal blood, but if we can I'm sure they can. You will need it to help the baby develop without taking it directly from you. It also helps with the morning sickness." He told her

"And what of the gestation period, Jasper". I asked from a clinical point of view.

"It's usually 1/3 of a normal pregnancy. So, Isabella should deliver in 4-4 1/2 months." He tells me.

"Fetal mortality? And safety to Isabella?" I am starting to become as angry as Isabella.

"Carlisle, I would never willingly put Bella's life in danger. Of course, there have been the normal childbirth mortalities of both mother and child. But she is in no more danger than any other childbirth with proper care. And I know how to care for her." He is desperately trying to reassure us.

"You could have told me all of this when I said I wanted your children". Isabella is livid now. You should have told me, warned me what was at stake. Jasper, I think you should leave. I need time to think". She tells him

"Please don't send me away, Bella. Don't make me not know our child as well. I need you Isabella, Please, don't send me away". Jasper sobs. Isabella only shakes her head and goes into the bedroom and closes the door.

"Carlisle, please" he begins to sob to me now. "Please you have to talk to her. I can't live without her".

"Jasper, I can't say that I am happy with you right now myself. But you know Isabella, she will need time to process this, as will I. Maybe it's best you stay away for now." I tell him before turning and going after Isabella. I leave him sobbing in the sitting room.


	17. Chapter 16

**I have a special treat for you, my loyal reader. You will have two chapters at once. When I started writing, it became bigger than I thought it would. So you get two in one. Also, I got caught up of the Last season of Empire, along with the first episode of this season. And just like Luscious and Cookie. I couldn't let this epic love die, so, no more secrets.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

"I just don't understand Carlisle, why wouldn't he tell me all of this before". I'm crying my eyes out while Carlisle holds me in bed."

"Isabella, honey. Has Jasper ever told you his story, of how he was changed." Carlisle asks me while stroking my hair.

"I know some of it. That Maria changed him during the civil war for her newborn wars. I know He helped Peter and Charlotte escape and eventually they came back and help him escape." I told him.

"Isabella sweetheart. I have been with this man for nearly 60 years. Do you know I never knew more than that until we killed Victoria? I can tell you this Sweetheart. That vampire, our mate, our husband, is not the man that was a part of the Southern Vampire Wars. It's not mine to fully tell honey. But what Jasper went through, was all he knew, from the moment he woke up to this life. While I woke up alone and had to figure it out on my own. Jasper woke up to a cruel sire. And thought what he woke up too was the only way of life." I told her while wiping her tears and trying to comfort her.

"It wasn't until Peter and Charlotte rescued him and told him he didn't have to live that life, that he knew anything else. Bella, you wake up in this life, and you are called a newborn for a reason. If you are not nurtured, your only choice is nature. But if what you nurture is pure evil, then that's how you live. Bella, remember our vows, has he made you angry?" Carlisle ask me

"Yes Carlisle, he has". I tell him

"Was that his intent?" He asks me. I take a while, I really think about why I am angry. Am I angry for him not telling me, or am I angry because the man I married did those atrocities? Either way it was not his intent to anger me.

"No Carlisle, it was not his intent". I finally answer him.

"Then, will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union? But I will let you hold on to that answer." He says.

"Now, I have a question for you of my own." Carlisle says as he places his hand over my womb.

"Do you want this baby, Isabella?" He asks me with venom pooled in his eyes. I place one hand over his on my stomach and use the other to stroke Carlisle's cheek.

"Yes, Carlisle, more than anything." I tell him.

"And if Jasper is the biological father?" He says to me now stroking my cheek.

I look down at our hands over my womb. I intertwine our fingers. "Will it matter to you?" I ask Carlisle.

A small smile spreads over his face. "No, Isabella, because I love the man, that loves our wife. This is OUR child, baby.

"Carlisle, Have I caused him pain?" I ask

"Yes, Isabella, but was that your intent?" He asks me

"No, it was not" I tell him

"Will we share each other's pain and seek to ease it?" I ask him. "Did he leave, Carlisle?"

"No, sweetheart, he is on the balcony". He tells me

"Take me to him, Carlisle". I say to him. He gives me a passionate kiss. He then takes my hand and pulls me from the bed. We walk out to the balcony. Jasper is sitting on the floor, with his knees brought to his chest. The despair, self-loathing, fear, hurt, loneliness and love, pure love is radiating from him."

"You angered me Jasper, but I know it was not your intent. I vowed to take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union. I have caused you pain, my Love, though it was not my intent. I vow to share each other's pain and seek to ease it. I love you Jasper Cullen-Whitlock." I get down on my knees next to him. I try to push as much love, pride, desire, and strength to him as I can offer. I place my hand on his cheek. Jasper then breaks down sobbing, and pulls me to him."

"I'm so sorry Isabella, I love you. I thought I had lost you and our child. Please forgive me my love. I swear I never meant to hurt you. I cannot and will not live my life without you." He continues to sob.

Carlisle then comes and joins us. "Can you not squeeze our wife so tightly, Jasper, she does have to breathe, and you would not want to crush our baby."

Jasper pulls back and looks between Carlisle and myself. He places a hand over my womb, Carlisle then comes to my other side and interlocks his fingers with Jasper's. I place both my hands over theirs.

"You still want to have our baby, Isabella?" Jasper says. I look him in the eyes and nod with a smile on my face.

"So, we're having a baby?". Jasper askes

"Yes, we're having a baby, Carlisle answers

"Yes, my husbands. You are going to be fathers".

 **CPOV**.

The next day I order every piece of medical equipment I can think of. Jasper, Jacob and I, convert an empty apartment below our floor into a medical exam room and birthing suite.

"Jasper, you need to tell her your story. She only knows of the scars and just tidbits of how you received them. That is why she became so angry. She doesn't realize all that you have overcome to be the vampire and man you are now. I told her most of my story, the night of her 18th birthday, when I had to stitch her arm. So, I think she may have been under the misconception, that you and I are similar in our awaking into this un-life."

"Carlisle". He starts. "You know how difficult it is for me to talk about. I have never told her anything before what I told her last night. What she knows came from Edward and Alice, trying to scare her from being around me.". He tells me

"All the more reason, you need to tell her the full story, Love." I tell him

"But, what if I just further scare her away. Carlisle, I have offspring out in this world, I don't know. To me, they were no different than the newborns I sired and later destroyed. I need to know this child, love this child, watch and shape the way he grows. This is the first child I have created from love. The love I share with the two of you. If it is even my child. Either way I don't care. I want to be a father to this child, Carlisle."

"Then talk to her Jasper, tell her everything, good and bad. Assure her that you intend to be with her through the pregnancy, and as a father for our child. I assure you, Jasper, she loves you. Just as I love you. But Isabella will not tolerate secrets, and withholding information from her." I tell him.

"Why don't you go on up. I almost have everything in place to do an initial exam and ultrasound. Once you're done with your talk, bring her down and we can do this." I tell him placing my arms around his waist and bringing him in close to me. He then hugs me nuzzling his face in my neck and gives me a soft purr.

"One more thing, Love. I've decided to quit the hospital for a while. It's my turn to take care of you two, soon to be three. I want you to go to school and get your degree, if that's what makes you happy. I'll be Mr. Vamp-mom for a while. And It might even be time for me to open a small private practice." I say as I look around this place. It's pretty awesome.


	18. Chapter 17

**JPOV**

I go back up to find Bella in the bathroom puking her guts out. "Darlin', why didn't you call us, if you weren't feeling well, I would have come back up, or sent Jake or even called Leah." I told her as I held her hair while she's bent over the toilet. When she's done, she slides to the floor, and lays her head on the side of the cool porcelain. I sit on the floor behind her and pull her back to my chest and place my cold hand on her forehead.

"Jasper, it just started, and I didn't want to bother you guys." She tells me. I get up and pick her up and sit her on the vanity. I fill her rinse glass with water and hand it to her. While she rinses her mouth, I prepare her toothbrush. She brushes her teeth and rinses again.

"Have you tried to eat, baby?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I scrambled some eggs, this was the result." She told me. I opened her legs to stand between them and pull her to my chest and hug her close. She places her arms around me and returns the hug. I love this woman so much it hurts.

"C'mon, let me see if I can help this." I tell her as I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the kitchen. I sit her on the bar stool, and she lays her head on the breakfast bar.

I go to the refrigerator and pull out a bag of blood. I place it in a sauce pan to heat. I then place 2 pieces of bread in the toaster. I pull down a travel coffee mug and pour the heated blood in and place the cap on top. I place some orange marmalade on the toast and put it on a plate and pull out a can of ginger ale. I hand her the cup of blood first.

"Think of it as a warm hot chocolate" I tell her giving her a smile. She scrunches up her pretty little nose. She pulls it to her mouth and starts to drink. I see her eyes light up as she downs the drink.

"Oh my god, Jasper, that was…I don't even know what. But can I have some more please?" she says as she licks her lips. I take the mug and refill it with blood, and hand it back to her.

"Bella, the baby is half immortal. Jr, there is makin' you crave it." I tell her. She continues to sip from the mug.

"Bella, Darlin'. I need to tell you all of my change story honey, I'm sorry I kept it from you, I have rarely told anyone this. But I don't want to keep anything else from you."

"Jasper baby, I…" I stop her by placing a finger over her lips.

"I need to do this, not just for you but also for me." I tell her. "Grab your toast and ginger ale." I say as I pick her up again and carry her to the sitting room and place her in my lap on the couch.

"Honey, I know Edward kept things from you, because he thought you weren't strong enough to handle things. I would show him images of my time in the vampire wars to keep him out of my head. So, He and Alice would tell you to stay away, that I was a barbarian. The truth is honey, they weren't wrong."

"Do you know why they call me the Major?" I asked her.

"Alice said it was from your time in the Civil war." She tells me

"That's part of it, Darlin'. I was the youngest person to ever ascend to the rank of Major. It was because of my natural charismatic nature, and my ability to influence others. At 19, I was promoted to Major in the Texas Calvary. I was charged with escorting a group of women and children to safety. On my way back from Galveston, I came across a group of three women, I thought they were stragglers lost from the group. It turns out they were Maria, Nettie and Lucy. Maria thought me to be of great use to her Newborn Army, my being an officer. I'm pretty sure she sensed my gifts. She bit me and changed me. When I awoke after three days of torturous burnin'. I was in the middle of chaos. I watched crouched in a corner, other newborns vicious, attacking each other, killing each other. It was Maria's first test. If I survived my awakening intact, I was at least mildly useful to her. But my ability to influence calm in my cell and settle down the newborns caught Maria's attention.

I was quickly placed in a higher rank than anyone else in that cell. Soon I was her second in command, and I spent many nights in her bed. I thought she loved me, and was happy to please her in and out of bed. I was trained to be pure evil. On and off the battlefield. I soon became known as, The Major, God of War.

Because sex is number 2 on a newborn vampire's list of priorities, blood being number 1, she would reward us with sex from both human and vampire, male and female and I didn't have a preference. She found that the human women I bedded, were happy to be bedded by me, and did not have to be destroyed. She would keep them for me, if I found one to be particularly pleasing. We later discovered, one was pregnant with my child, which had always been her goal, but other vampires would drain their humans after the act. She knew that if she could have someone to create her Dhampirs, that would make her army even stronger." I let my gift feel Bella's emotional climate after this to see how she was reactin' to all I was telling her, I felt sadness, concern, sympathy, curiosity, pride, jealousy and Love.

"Later I was charged with destroyin' newborns after they were no longer of use to the army." I continued. "She also let me sire some of her newborns at this point, when I sired Peter. Peter was the only one that could put a smile on my face with his antics. And I could tell he was a strong fighter, but fun to be around. I soon promoted him to my Captain, and third in command." She held up a finger to interrupt me.

"Did Peter also father children with these women?" she asked me.

"Not that I am aware of Darlin'. Peter's reward preference was female newborns. But soon after, he found his mate, Charlotte, and refused all sexual rewards after that. When I saw the love he had for Charlotte, I would cover for them. I recognized she was his mate. So, when it came time for me to destroy Charlotte, I allowed them to escape.

Maria became displeased with me for letting them escape and dismissed me from her bed. I was later tortured and beaten. She would tell me that I was a hideous creature that no one would have me because of my scars and that I belonged to her and only her. When it came time for her to now destroy me, as I was no longer of use to her, Peter and Charlotte came back and rescued me. They told me this was not all there was to life as a vampire, there was more than blood, killing and sex.

I ran off with them, but soon became very depressed. I wasn't able to function, because I was away from all I had ever known. I couldn't control my emotions because of the depression, and I began to feel the emotions of my kills. At that point I wanted to die. I wandered off on my own, waiting for death. I was an emotional wreck. I felt unlovable, and knew I would never have what Peter and Charlotte had, because I believed Maria, I was a hideous creature. I wandered around for a few years, until I wandered into a diner, on a rainy day. I sat at a booth to wait out the rain, when Alice came over to me and said I had kept her waiting long enough. She told me of a better life. A family of vampires, that didn't feed from humans. She also told me, we would be better received if we were married. She told me of her visions for me and her. Then, her visions started to change. She told me we were mated, which I knew was a lie, because I didn't feel for her, or from her, what I felt between Peter and Charlotte. That was when I discovered, she would try to manipulate me just as Maria had, but I decided to use this to my advantage instead. She no longer wanted us to come to the Cullens. She wouldn't tell me why. So, I told her I would marry her only if she agreed to take me to the Cullens.

Once we arrived, I understood why she didn't want us there, she saw that Carlisle was my mate. She also saw that I would not be opposed to it, since I had often enjoyed the pleasure of both male and female.

Once she teamed up with Edward, and he could see her visions as they occurred, and he was able to send her his thoughts and thoughts of others, they would try and keep Carlisle and I a part.

Carlisle changed Edward to be his first companion, as well as a lover, however, Edwards emotional maturity was not to Carlisle's temperament. But Edward still longed to be with him as more than just a son. So, the two of them worked together, to keep us a part, to keep Carlisle with Edward and me with Alice.

"And when did she recognize we were mated?" Bella asked me.

"The moment we heard the Chief of Police's daughter was moving to town. She also knew that you would be Edward's singer. She saw that once Carlisle and I both recognized you as our mate, we would leave the coven. That's when she decided to manipulate Edward into thinking you were his mate. Knowing eventually, he would drain you, unable to resist your blood. What she didn't take into consideration, was Edwards desire to please Carlisle to the point that he resisted your blood.

She planned the baseball game, she knew the nomads would come. She knew James would want you. What throws Alice, is last minute decisions. When you decided to leave to keep Charlie safe, you made that decision on the spur of the moment. At that moment, Carlisle decided we would run with you, to never return. She knew she had to act. That's when she jumped in the car before Carlisle could.

"I don't understand". She told me. "Why didn't you and Carlisle just throw her out and leave with me? Baby, do you know I recognized you as my mate the moment you walked into that cafeteria. Although I didn't know what I was feeling, or why I was feeling it. I was immediately drawn to you. But Edward began to dazzle me the moment he couldn't hear my mind."

"Darlin' you threw us for a loop. Carlisle and I both felt drawn to you from the moment we laid eyes on you. But we had to give you the choice, we thought you chose Edward. Carlisle being nothing but compassionate, thought if we were mated to you it was possible Edward was too. And if Edward had a chance to finally find love, he would let him have you."

I then placed my hand on her face and stroked her cheek. "When I walked in that cafeteria, my heart actually beat again, just one beat when our eyes met. Carlisle said he felt the same thing when he walked into that exam room. He said, however, you kept going on and on about how Edward saved you. I told him that when Edward saw you how his eyes got an intense gaze. We didn't think it possible for the three of us to be attracted to this one human girl. Carlisle and I decided to step aside and let you choose. It wasn't until later, we learned Edward nearly drained you in Biology. Carlisle sent Edward away to keep you safe. But Alice, decided to befriend you. She told us you wanted Edward."

"That's not true. Sure, I asked where he was, when he left, But I asked about you more than Edward, she made it clear, that she was with you. So, to me you were off limits. Then when Edward returned, it was he that pursued me. I actually thought he was a creep. He always looked like he was a step away from eating me. And Alice was always planting in my head, that you were not the safest person to be around, like you were some sort of juvenile delinquent". We both laughed at that.

"Then when Edward saved me from being crushed by the van, was when he started dazzling me. When I went to the emergency room, and Carlisle walked in to examine me, I couldn't breathe, his scent, his touch, and my father, standing right there. The only conversation I could come up with to keep from taking him right in front of my father, was how Edward saved me. It was either that, or I sat there mute, like I'd had an aneurysm" We both laughed again.

"I know right darlin, that man's scent is what drew me in too" I told her.

"You know he loves you very much, Jasper. She told me. "Last night, I thought I was done with you. I couldn't imagine bringing a child into a world with you as his father. It was Carlisle, that told me I needed to know your story, before I judged you too harshly. I needed to know the difference from that monster, to this man. I however, wasn't sure why I was so angry. Was I angry because of who you were, or because you kept it from me. I realize that I am angry, because of why you became what you were, and I am in love with the man that you are.

"Isabella, I love you with my very existence. You, and our husband, and now our unborn child." I told her and then kissed her passionately on the mouth. "C'mon Darlin', our husband needs to do an exam and get a peek at Cullen-Whitlock Jr."


	19. Chapter 18

BPOV

We go down to where Carlisle has set up a little clinic for my Obstetric care. It actually looks like a doctor's office. "Did you set this up just for me?" I ask him

"Well, sweetheart, initially, I did. But now that it's set up, I was thinking it may be time for me to set up a private practice." Carlisle tells me

"Oh, Baby, I think that's a wonderful idea." I say to Carlisle while placing a kiss on his lips.

"Well honey, it seems you are in a better mood today. Did you and Jasper have a good talk?" He gives Jasper a sideways look. Jasper gave him a quick nod.

"Well good. How are you feeling this morning, Isabella? Any morning sickness this morning?".

'Oh Yeah, Babe, I almost forgot, she was throwing up when I got upstairs. I made her some toast, AND she was a good girl and drank two cups of blood without even a grimace." Jasper tells him

"And how are you feeling now?" Carlisle asked me

"Actually, I feel fantastic now. Like I hadn't been puking my guts out just an hour ago.

"Well let's get you checked out and make sure we have a healthy mama and baby." Carlisle says while placing a hand over my belly.

He leads me to the exam room and helps me lay on the exam table. "Can you unbutton your jeans honey and unbutton your blouse." He tells me. He is in full doctor mode.

"Why don't you do that for me, tiger? 'I say to him giving him a wink.

"You little minx." He says starting to unbutton my blouse

"Now doctor, I don't think I like you undressing my wife. Is that proper bedside manner for a married man, as well as a doctor?" Jasper jokes with him

"Well, since the patient happens to be my wife as well, I think it will be ok, don't you"? He says giving Jasper a smirk.

Once he gets my Jeans and blouse unbuttoned, he begins to palpitate my stomach. I start to see a strange look appear on his face. He then pulls his hands back. He then starts again, this time going a little higher on my belly. He then grabs Jaspers hands and places it on my belly. Jasper stiffens as he begins to gently massage my belly. He then looks up at Carlisle.

"What is it?" I ask with a little bit of worry on my face. I then feel calm wash over me. I look over at Jasper and he gives me a little nod

Carlisle then picks me up and runs over to another exam room, where there is some sort of imaging machine.

"Carlisle honey, you're scaring me, what's going on?" I ask him. Carlisle then takes a deep unneeded breath.

"Honey, this is an ultrasound that can take 3-D images of the babies. Baby, can you tell me when your last period was?

"Carlisle baby, please honey talk to me what's wrong?" I begin to panic.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart, I just want to be conclusive before I say anything. I wasn't expecting the babies to be this big already

"I really don't know Carlisle. My periods have never been normal. I don't think I've had one since we've been married. But that's not unusual for me. I may have a period 3 or 4 times a year. I just…WAIT, did you say **BABIES**! as in more than one?"

I finally look at Jasper and he looks like he is in shock. "Carlisle, can vampires go into shock?"

"Well if they can, he won't be alone, now let's see what we have here." He says as he squeezes the warm gel on my belly. He begins to place the doppler on my belly and moves it around. I then see two babies that have my facial features.

"So, we're having twins? I ask him

"Yes, Isabella. And I would say you will deliver in approximately 2 months from now. Which means I can even tell you the sex if you like.

"2 months, Carlisle, do you know how much we have to do in 2 months!" I am really starting to panic now. Not only am I having 2 babies, I will be having them not in another 6 or 7 months, but in just 2 short months.

"Carlisle, this is all happening so fast. It's a little overwhelming." I am having a full-blown panic attack.

"Jasper, take her back upstairs. Let me get this cleaned up and I will be up in a minute." Carlisle says to Jasper.

"Bella, Darlin'. I am going to send you a large dose of calm and lethargy. I need you to breathe and just go with it ok. You are going to be knocked out by it for a little while. I'm just worried about your emotions. This is not good for you or our babies, Darlin'." Jasper tells me. The next thing, I feel like I just want to sleep. Jasper lays me in the bed once we get back upstairs and I go into a deep sleep.

JPOV

Fucking shit on a cracker, twins. After trying my best to reassure Bella and Carlisle that everything will be fine. I am panicked. Not one baby but two. Carlisle finally joins us upstairs.

"What the hell Jasper, why are you so panicked. You said there was no danger to Isabella, now we find out we are having twins, and you go full blown emo on us?" Carlisle says to me.

"I don't know. I think I am picking up a lot of Isabella's panic. She had a full-blown panic attack. I had to project a double dose of calm and lethargy just to get her to calm down. But two babies, Carlisle. And Isabella is right, do you know how much we have to do in 2 months. Maybe we didn't think this through well enough. What if something happens and we have to change her. We would need to leave Seattle. And what if…"

Carlisle interrupts my rants by slapping me across the face, really hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK, CARLISLE" I growl at him.

"Well since I can't project calm and lethargy on you, that's the best I got". Carlisle tells me. "My only question for you is do you know what to do to deliver these babies. Is there anything out of the ordinary I need to know?"

I take a deep breath. "Yes Carlisle, there is an unusual circumstance. We have to be very quick and precise with when she delivers. If the babies feel their life is in danger, they will rip their way out of Isabella." I tell him

"So, basically we need to do an ultrasound every week to check the gestation and development. So would you suggest we schedule a C-section?"

"Carlisle, I'm not a doctor. I don't know what that means." I tell him

"It means, that I cut her abdomen and remove the babies close enough to her due date, so she does not go into natural labor." Carlisle explains to me.

"I think that will be the best option. I never knew that was possible. You gotta remember, I am over 140 years old. That wasn't prevalent, or at least, we knew nothing of that in Maria's time." I tell him

"I also suggest you talk to Jenks. Tell him he may have to wait that extra year for full retirement, in case we do have to change Isabella, and leave the city." I continue to become calmer as he continues to talk to me.

"Last suggestion, we call Esme, Rosalie, Charlotte, Leah and Emily. Start them on nursery and everything baby, from clothes, bottles decoration, everything else we will need. I want Isabella to be as stress free as possible."

 ** _NEXT MONTH_**

 **CPOV**

We have done an ultrasound every week for the last 4 weeks. Week by week, Isabella becomes more comfortable with the fact that she is pregnant with twins. The women have stepped in, and helped Isabella with shopping. And each week, her little baby bump gets bigger and bigger. She looks to be about 7 months pregnant, and she definitely has that pregnant woman's glow. She is absolutely beautiful. But the hormones have her emotions all over the place. She is happy and horny one minute and mean and grumpy the next. And Jasper seems to always be on her shit list. I swear I am going to have a t-shirt made for him that says: INSTRUCTIONS, OPEN MOUTH, INSERT FOOT HERE.

Just yesterday. Isabella was quite horny, and if Jasper had just kept his mouth shut, we both would have gotten laid. But no, Jasper said

"Isabella, you got my cock so hard for you. Now bring that big ass over here, Darlin' and let me show you just how much I want you."

The moment he finished the phrase, I pulled my pants back up and decided to do some work in the clinic. I don't even want to know what happened after that. When I decided to go back up to the penthouse, I was met with;

"SO, CARLISLE, DO YOU HAVE A COMMENT TO MAKE ABOUT MY _'BIG ASS'_ AS WELL". I turned around and went back to the clinic.

Or when he was apparently amazed at the big breakfast of Eggs, French toast, bacon, sausage, and hash browns, Isabella was eating followed by a banana smeared with peanut butter, and Ice cream with gherkin pickles and three cups of blood. Jasper thought it to be a joke to say, "you keep eating like that, Darlin', you're gonna be big as a house". Isabella promptly replied by throwing the cup of blood at his head.

I had become resigned to just rip his tongue from his mouth, until my children were born. But he did have a very talented tongue, when he didn't use it to speak.

I tried to get him to understand that Isabella required three times as many calories to carry a normal pregnancy, given the fact that she was carrying twins, Dhampir twins , I couldn't definitively calculate how many calories she required, not including the blood.

So, when she devoured half of her celebratory cake, when she finally received her Washington State Bar Association License in the mail, could be conceived as normal, given her current condition.

 **NEXT MONTH**

 **JPOV**

I was an emotional wreck. Bella's hormonal mood swings was givin' me whiplash. Isabella wasn't speaking to me one moment, crying in my arms the next, to horny vixen, trying to molest me the next. She and Carlisle still enjoyed a very healthy sex life, I on the other hand, was resigned to eating crow, rather than eating pussy. I couldn't seem to keep my size 15 foot out of my mouth. When I told her I wouldn't be mad if her breast stayed this size after she had the baby, while she was still riding my dick, was probably the worst mistake of all. She promptly got off my cock and stormed off to the shower. After she showered and dressed she came out with her suitcase.

"I am certainly sorry, you didn't enjoy the size of my breast, pre-partum, you'll be lucky to ever see them again post-partum." she preceded to call for her car and walked to the door to leave, I sped to the door after her, down on my knees begging her to stay. She promptly took her suitcase and hit me in back of the head with it, before storming out the door.

I pulled out my phone and called Carlisle. "Carlisle, please." I sobbed into the phone. "You have to stop her in the lobby. I've done it again. I just can't keep my mouth shut. She's left us, I'm afraid this time for good."

I then heard a roar over the phone, before he hung up on me. After 15 minutes, I was still in the same place I was before Isabella walked out the door on me still sobbing, when Carlisle came through the foyer.

"Carli.." I began to say when Carlisle ripped my tongue out of my mouth, and walked back out the door.

It was 5 hours later before Carlisle returned, but no Isabella. "Isabella is on the reservation, and she has your tongue. It will not be returned to you until she returns to us. If we have lost our wife and our children, because you can't tame that tongue of yours. I will, and I quote what you said to Peter, "rip off your frank and beans for a chuckwagon barbeque", before I file for divorce. He then proceeded to move all of my belongings from our bedroom to one of the guest bedrooms.

BPOV

I can't believe the nerve of that man. Well, I've had it. I hated to do this to Carlisle, but I will not live in that house with that man. He may not be the barbaric God of War, but he definitely was no Cassanova. He must have called Carlisle after I left, because Carlisle met me at the elevator as I was leaving the building.

"What did he say this time, Isabella?" Carlisle asked me, capturing me in his arms as I exited the elevator.

The tears still streaming down my face. "Well, while we were still in the throes of me riding his cock, he made it know he was much happier with the size of my breast while pregnant." I told him

Carlisle then made a gesture of widening and slightly rolling his eyes, while his mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Oh, so he agrees?!

I shook my head, "Excuse me, Carlisle, I'll be on the reservation." And walked past him out the door to my car. As I drove to the reservation, I called Jake and Leah and told them I was on my way. Through my tears I vaguely saw Carlisle's car pass me on the highway. I was still the daughter of law enforcement, so it was instilled in me not to travel beyond the speed limit. Once I reached the treaty line, Carlisle's car was parked crossways in the road at the treaty line. Carlisle holding two dozen roses, on his knees, in the road.

"Isabella, please don't leave us, I know our husband can be a jackass. He doesn't always know what he's saying, Baby." He then handed me an envelope.

"What's this?" I asked

"It's his tongue. He cannot have it back until you return." I tried to fight the smirk that was forming on my face. "I will also remove his frank and beans for that chuckwagon barbeque that he promised Peter, if you so require."

"That won't be necessary Carlisle, I happen to be quite fond of his tongue, as well as his frank and beans. I just need a break from him that's all give me some time. I know my hormones are all over the place, and when my raging hormones calm themselves, I may even see that I am overreacting." I give him a passionate kiss. I walked back to my car. "Now move your fucking car, Carlisle, you are blocking the road."

Carlisle hung his head, got back in his car and drove away from the treaty line. I proceeded to cross the line to the reservation. I pull up to Jake and Leah's house. I take a deep breath and picked up the envelope that Carlisle handed me and saw the tongue laying in it. EWW! I leaned forward resting my head on the steering wheel. My breast inadvertently honked the horn. I sat up quickly and look down at my gigantic breast, and laughed. I proceeded to back out of the driveway, and started to drive back home. About 45 minutes way, my water breaks. _OH, SHIT NOT IN MY AUDI._ I immediately hit the button on my speaker phone in the car. After one ring, Carlisle answers.

 **"CARRRRRRRLISLLLLLLLE"**


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the response. All have said have "My two dad's" and one vote for Jasper.**

* * *

 **CPOV**

After I returned from the reservation, I remove all of Jaspers belongings from our bedroom. Even though we have been together for many decades before she was even born. We no longer mean anything together without her. She is now our total existence.

Suddenly, I get a pain. I am actually in physical pain, like I am being disemboweled. The pain literally brings me to my knees. I hear a strange strangled sound coming from the sitting area. I scramble to my feet, holding my lower abdomen and make my way to the sitting area, to find Jasper, down on his knees, head to the floor holding his gut. I go over to him, and sit on the floor and place his head in my lap, as he sobs, but instead of venom tears flowing from his eyes he is shedding blood tears, and trembling.

My phone rings. I answer before it can ring again.

 ** _"CARRRRRRRLISLLLLLLLE_** **"**

"ISABELLA, SWEETHEART WHAT IS IT? ARE YOU HURT?" I ask her

 _"BABY, MY WATER BROKE"_ she tells me

"LOVE, MY ANGEL…."

 _AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGG_

"ISAAAAAAABEEEELLAAAA", I scream as Jasper and I both scramble out the door. I grab my medical bag from the clinic. We don't bother with the car. We try to run. But because we are both in pain we are not at top speed.

"Where are you, Love? What's going on, Sweetheart" I ask her, my phone still to my ear. Her voice is strangled,

"IT FEELS…..AAAAUGGG….LIKE ….MY IN—IN—INSSSSIDES…." The phone goes dead. I call the phone back but it goes to voice mail.

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **?POV**

"Looks like you could use some help, Isabella" I say after I hit the button to end her car phone call.

"What th—th—the fuuuck –are—aaauuuug—are—AAAUUUGGGG—you doing here?" she says before she completely passes out.

"Oh my little sweet thing, I've come to collect what rightfully belongs to me" I say to her.

 ** _FLASHBACK TWO MONTHS EARLIER_**

 _So, the little cunt is pregnant with their baby. What I wouldn't give to have that baby. She's got the men, the power and now she gets the baby. What a great fairytale ending. Too bad she won't get her last piece. Nobody threatens me and gets away with it. I offered her my friendship, just biding my time to get my revenge. You know what they say, Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. I'll find a way now to stay close by then, all will fall into place._

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

I pull the cunt from the car, and lay her in the grass on the side of the road. I take a knife and slice low in her abdomen. The little booger is already trying to chew out, So I'll just help it along.

"SSHH, SSHH, SSHH, little one, there, there. You're alright" I coo at the infant as it begins to cry. "Well it's nice to finally meet you. I'm going to be your new mommy." I finally manage to quite the infant down, when I begin to hear another cry. I gasp "TWINS? BINGO!" I didn't know why I brought two blankets, but I like to be prepared. I wrap the two infants up and take off through the trees.

CPOV

We see the car off the highway. We slow down a little as not to be noticed and cut through the trees and approach from the tree line. I can smell her blood from a mile away. I shouldn't have left her. I should have insisted she come back with me. I knew she was close to her due date. But she's about two weeks early. I steel myself for the worse. I have to be strong for my children now.

We approach the car, but she's not there. The car door is open with keys still in the ignition. I see the envelope with Jaspers tongue thrown on the dash. I throw him the envelope and tell him to go hunt. The roses are on the passenger front see, the driver seat wet with amniotic fluid, mucus and blood.

I then hear a strangled roar "CAAAAAWWWWWIIIIOWWWW" It's Jaspers voice. His tongue not fully functional yet because he needs blood. I run to where I hear his cries. And there is Isabella, the babies have been cut out of her, and she lay bleeding to death. Her heartbeat is faint but she has lost so much blood. I have to get her stitched to stop the bleeding.

"Jasper I need you to hunt immediately whatever you can find. I will get her stitched as fast as I can. I don't know if we can save her but we have to try."

I work at vampire speed and get her stitched up. While I'm working I'm thinking who could have done this, they took our children, they left her for dead. This was calculated. If the babies had clawed their way out would have been one thing, but this is a clean cut. I don't recognize the fresh vampire scent in the area.

Jasper is back, just as I make the last stitch. He lifts her head, turns her to expose her jugular vein and makes the first bite. Once he moves to her wrist. I bite her directly over her heart, and immediately start chest compressions

With each compression I make I cry out "I Love you, Isabella. Please you have to come back to me. I Love you, I Love you. I Love you."

Jasper continues to bite her femoral arteries, and her ankles bi-laterally. Once I hear her heart begin to pump the venom through her body, I stop the compressions, however, she is not moving. I lift her and we run to the car. I place her in the backseat, and Jasper climbs into the back with her. I place my bag and her roses in the trunk and we speed off to the penthouse. As we pull into the garage Jaspers phone dings. He shows me the phone.

 _Char, Em and I are on our way. Call the Volturi.-P_

I snatch the phone from Jasper and dial the number.

"Peter why is Rose not coming with you.?" I ask him

 _"She's not still there with you to help with Isabella?"_ He asks

"NO! I thought she went back with Char."

 _"She told Char she was stayin' to help". Peter replied._

"Why am I calling the Volturi?" I ask him

"The little pixie ain't where she's supposed to be. Neither is the Emo." Peter says. And then hangs up.

I swipe my face with my hand and look back at Isabella and Jasper.

"I'll take her up through the private elevator, Babe. But we need to make a decision if we're stayin' or not." Jasper states to me.

Jasper's phone pings again.

 _Ask the Volturi for the use of their Helicopter, take her to Nova Scotia-P_

We go up the private elevator. Once in the foyer…

"SURPRISE! Rose, Esme, Leah, Sue, Emily some of the other imprints and the Denali women are here for a baby shower.

"OH MY GOD, Carlisle what happened." Rosalie asks me. I am so happy to see her here.

"I don't know Rose. We had a fight and she left to go to the reservation. For some reason she turned around and came back. Her water broke on the drive back and she called me, but the phone went dead. Jasper and I took off after her. When we found her, someone delivered the babies and took them, leaving her bleeding to death."

"NO Carlisle!" The Major roars. "not someone. MARIA!"


	21. Chapter 20

**Anyone following my other stories, The King, the Beauty and the Beast, Life as we Know it, or The Swan Coup D'état. I ask for your patients with those stories for now. I'm consumed on this story at the moment, and whenever I try to start writing on the others, my mind points back the In Due Time. I promise, I will get to those. So please just sit back and enjoy this ride.**

* * *

 **THE MAJOR'S POV**

Jasper's offspring have been taken from him once again. I know it's that cunt. This time I will tear everything limb by limb to get them back.

I watch over his mate laying here in her change. The only emotions I register coming from her is, Determination and Impatience. I don't need to have that grimy little mind readers ability to know. She is determined to get her children back. I can only guess her impatience is coming from her inability to do anything about it at this time.

She is truly an amazing woman. She is showing no pain, no fear. The look on her face as she lays there is angelic. She is truly beautiful. I bathe in her beauty. I soak myself in her determination.

I will not let anyone near her. I make all the women leave. I let her other husband see her only briefly to check the wound to her abdomen, which has almost completely healed during the change.

It's only been a day and ½ but for some reason her transformation seems to be nearly complete. How can that be? I go out and let her husband know.

BPOV

Though the burning is intense and painful, I relish in it. I pull the pain into my mind. Instead of projecting the pain, I absorb it. It is what I intend to torture those responsible for taking my children. That bitch will pay and her little helper. I can't continue to lay here unable to do anything. I have to speed this up. I have to get out of this bed and go after my children. I take the fire that burns my insides I bring it to my mind and hold it there. I take feeling of the steel they used to cut into me and bring it to my mind and hold it there. I inhale the air around me and hold onto the feeling of its moisture and warmth. I feel the venom encapsulating my cells. It travels so slowly through my body. I use my mind to push it faster. I use the cries of my children to feed my determination.

My inner demon finally makes her appearance. We argue over who will make the first appearance into this rebirth. She wants me to take a backseat because she feels I will crumble under the need for my children. I tell her I don't trust that she will have her blood thirst under control enough. She tells me that our blood thirst is the same. That if I have none than she has none so that would be up to me. Plus she says her mate is awaiting her on the other side.

"Who is your mate Isa?" I ask her.

"Why the God of War, whom else would be able to handle me? It is why you have two mates instead of one. Carlisle is your true mate. And the God of War is mine. He is too brash for you. But I could not have him unless you had Jasper. It's why even though you love Jasper, he's hard for you to take at times. You would not let me out to handle him. To put him in his place."

"How could I when I didn't even know you existed?" I tell her

"I have always been here with you. You have secrets Bella, that only I know exist. That I will take to our grave or throughout eternity as it is now."

"You are talking about the men that my mom would bring home, that were only there to hurt me. Why am I only realizing that now? Why do I never think about my mom?"

"Let's not go into that now, Bella. Let's just say I took care of that bitch and that slimy Phil, before we left Phoenix. We need to focus on our children. Do you know what we are able to do, Bella? Do you know why I have been pulling the fire and air and steel into our mind? We are an Elemental, Bella. You will be able to forge fire, bend steel, command the weather to your will. But I will hold onto the fire. That can be dangerous around the children. You already know of your minds shield. You've been using it for quite some time. I am going to introduce you to one more. Focus on me Bella.

"I will let you go in about an hour Bella. But you must let me take the lead on this. We need a little practice before then."

 **CPOV**

The Major comes out and finally brings me into our room. After only a day and ½ it appears Isabella, is nearing the end of her change. The Major tells me that he has felt no pain from her at all, no fear. I would say there is only about 12 hours left and her change will be complete. He tells me this is the fastest he has ever seen a change occur.

So we wait.

Another 10 hours and something, is definitely stirring in Isabella. Suddenly, there is a massive thunder storm occurring outside. That seemed to have sprung up from nowhere. Booming thunder. Crashing lightening. The wind has blown some of the windows out. A torrential downpour of rain. Then, as suddenly as it begins it stops

The Major and I look at each other and then to Isabella. Suddenly her facial features change. It is still our beautiful girl, even more so now as the venom has changed her. But there is something different in her than a few moments ago. Almost sinister. I can't quite put a finger on it.

Suddenly a letter opener from Isabella's desk, begins to hover over her desk. The Major puts me behind him in a protective crouch, as the letter opener flies through the air, past our heads and stabs into the wooden door. Other metal objects begin to fly about the room. Then they stop suddenly in midair. They converge together in the center of the room. You can hear and see the metal bending and twisting in on themselves. What is left is a small ball of metal, that suddenly drops to the floor.

Isabella's heart rate begins to speed up now as her transformation is complete. Everyone in the other room converges onto the room as they hear the quickening of her heart. As the door opens. It is suddenly slammed and the door knob bends and then melts. The last beat of her heart and immediately Isabella opens her eyes.

After a quick look around the room. Isabella flies off the bed and has The Major pinned to the door. A smile appearing on both their faces.

"Well damn, Major I knew you were a handsome devil, but Bella's eyes gave you no justice."

"Isabella, what is going…" This vampire then holds up her hand to my face, in a 'talk to the hand' gesture.

"Hold on a minute there handsome, It's Isa by the way. I will give you your wife back after we rescue our children. Right now, I need to get acquainted with my mate". She then takes in The Major's scent and nuzzles into his neck and begins to purr.

The Major then reverses their position and has her pinned against the door with her hands pinned above her head, while his free hand holds her face. He turns her head and takes in her scent. This is not my Isabella and Jasper. This is Isa, and the Major, ready to claim each other for the first time. Both feral and primal as any vampire I've ever seen. The Major emits a low growl from his chest

"Major, While I have been waiting to claim you as mine. We have work to do, so, put it back in your pants for now". A smirk appears on The Major's face.

"Clear your mind Major only feel me" Isa tells the major. She then holds out her hand to me. She then gestures with a tilt of the head for the Major to take my other hand. As he does, Isa takes her free hand and grabs the back of The Majors head and pulls it to touch her forehead. A blue light appears from their heads touching and forms a bubble that surrounds the three of us.

She shows us who she is, and why she is here. She shows us Isabella's life with her mother. Why she was created in Isabella's mind. How she was her strength to endure all that she has thus far. She shows us her gifts. She is an Elemental, with dominion over earth, wind, fire and metals. She has element specific telekinesis, only able to move objects that she can elementally control. She has both a mental and physical shield. She shows us that the shield she has us under is her physical shield, which is both soundproof, and prevents our scents from being emitted. She shows us that she is mated to the Major, I am mated to Bella.

Lastly, she shows us the event, and who took our beautiful children.

 **PPOV**

JESUS H. CHRIST, FUCKIN' SHIT ON A CRACKER. I don't want to be here right now. The vampire that's wakin' up in that room, is gonna be hell on wheels, and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. She ain't no normal newborn. She ain't even a normal vampire. She is the counterpart to the God of War, and more specifically his mate. I am more nervous than a whore in church.

I try to go in and warn the Major what he is in for, when the door slams shut and the door knob melts. I'm not sure what her gifts are, my knower only tells me they are numerous, and deadly. My knower told me we needed to head to Nova Scotia via helicopter, I thought to get her away because of bloodlust, but apparently not. It now seems she won't have any. She will rival the good doctor in control of that. I now see the wisdom of these three being mated.

We begin to see a glow of blue light comin' through the cracks of the door to the room. I don't know what kind of shit is going on in that room, but I think we need to call a vampire exorcist. And I am takin' my mate and getting' the hell out of dodge.

Suddenly, the light disappears and I hear the Roar of three feral vampires, that shake the buildin' and blow out the rest of the windows. The door flies off its hinges and the three vampires emerge from the room, more feral than any vampire I've ever seen.

"CAPTAIN". I'm shakin' in my fuckin' boots as the Major calls out to me. I lower my eyes

"Has the building been cleared. Jenks notified of the relocation."

"Y—Y—Yes Major. Everything is packed and sent in moving trucks this morning to Nova Scotia. Jenks was sent to an Island off the coast of Rio with all his files on the Volturi private jet. One helicopter is on the roof, awaiting you and your mates. Another waiting at the heliport at Seattle-Grace to transport the rest of us. The Volturi are already on site awaiting your arrival in Nova Scotia.

"M-M-Major? I told you my knower told me the building here is to be destroyed, however, you never instructed me on how that was to be accomplished."

Isabella then steps forward to me with the evilest smirk on her face. "Oh Petey, you little cutie, I'll be taking care of that task. Now if you don't want to miss it, I suggest you get your cute ass outta here and get everyone to that other helicopter.

"Y-y-yes ma'am Miss…?"

"The name's Isa, pleased to meet you. And if I ever catch your peepin' tom sneaking peeks at Bella and her husbands' again, I am literally gonna make you fuck yourself." She says as she gives me a wink. I close my eyes and swallow hard. The Major then bellows out a roaring belly laugh.

"Isa Darlin', you and me gonna have lots of fun". He says to her before givin' her a passionate kiss.

I take that moment to make my exit.

Em, Rosalie, Char and I, head for Seattle-Grace hospital, that's only a few miles away. As we reach the heliport via the stairwell, I then see the other Volturi Helicopter take off from the building. The skies darken as though we are about to get another storm. Suddenly a tornado touches down from the sky and flattens the Jenkins Skyrise, before it retreats and the skies again becomes clear.


	22. Chapter 21

**EPOV**

 ** _Flashback 4 months ago_**

 _After Bella's wedding, I go back to Volturi with my mate Caius. I am now being trained as part of the Volturi Guard and have become a pretty good tracker. Life as never been better, I love my mate and he loves me. I do miss my family though, and I check in on Alice to make sure she's not treated too badly_

 _Caius asks me to stay away from her because she is to manipulative. But she has been my sister for so long and there are times I miss her._

 _I go to her one day to see if she would like to accompany me in a hunt, as that is the only way she is allowed to leave the Citadel. Caius has allowed us to continue our diet, only if I accompany her on the hunts. We are then ambushed by a number of vampires I have never met. I don't know how, but I never sensed them or smelled them. But I realize as they are leaving, I can read Alice's mind, she was a part of the scheme._

 _They rip apart my limbs from my body but leave me alive, big mistake. I am tired of that little fucking pixie. I really did love Alice as a sister, but once again she has left me holding the bag on one of her schemes. It's the next day before I am discovered, after I didn't return, Caius sent out a search party for us._

 _My limbs had twitched themselves and was beginning to reattach when I was found. I told Felix and Demetri what happened. They bring me a buck to feed from to regain my strength and take me back to Caius._

 _"I have to go after her Caius. It's my fault she escaped." I tell him. "I don't know what she's up to but it's nothing good."_

 _"Love, listen to me. I will not let you go alone. I will go with you, we will take Demetri and Felix and find her. We will send for Alec and Jane if and when we find her, if need be"._

 _We take off from Volterra on foot, trying to pick up a scent and mental register. I am only able to track Alice. Demetri is able to pick up the mental register of about 4 others but no scent. Both end at the airport in Tuscany._

 _End Flashback_

Today, we received a phone call from Carlisle that he needs the use of the Volturi helicopters for transport to Nova Scotia. He tells us that Bella had been left for dead bleeding after their babies had been cut out of her. I collapse onto my knees. Everything I had already put Bella through, we had finally found our happiness. Now this. Even though we were not together anymore and we both found our mates. I still loved her with everything in me. I did not want this life for her, but I resigned that it was her choice.

Wait, did he say babies? Bella was pregnant.

"Caius how is that possible?" I ask my mate.

"Love, human/vampire sexual relations are very rare. However, it can happen. I know part of Maria's newborn wars were fought with not just newborns but also hybrids, or as her culture calls them Dhampirs.

As it turns out, a number of those hybrids, are the offspring of her mate, The God of War. Three to be exact. One of which, left Maria's army and is now a member of the lower guard. He was transformed into full vampire once he arrived here. He trains any newborns that are transformed here in Vulterra". Caius tells me. He then picks up his phone and asks Felix to send in Jackson.

The young man enters and other than the strawberry blond hair, I swear I am looking at the spitting image of Jasper Whitlock.

"Sí, Maestro,"

"Jackson, puede decirnos que su padre y madre. (Jackson, can you tell us who your mother and father are.)

"Nunca conocí a mi madre, como ella murió después de dar a luz para mí. Fui criado por Maria Santiago del sur. Sin embargo, mi padre es mayor Jasper Whitlock, aunque yo sólo lo conocí una vez.

(I never knew my mother, as she died after giving birth to me. I was raised by Maria Santiago of the South. However, My father is Major Jasper Whitlock, Though I have only met him once.)

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta personal? ¿Albergas cualquier mala voluntad hacia tu padre?" I ask the Jasper clone.

(May I ask you a personal question? Do you harbor any ill will towards your father?)"

"No, mi Señor. Me he enterado de cómo lo maltrataron a Maria. Ella sólo lo utilizó. Realmente es por qué corre tan profundo mi odio hacia ella. Ella tomó mi familia de mí. La primera oportunidad que tuve que escapar le, lo tomé." Jackson told me

(No, my lord. I've heard of how Maria mistreated him. She only used him. It is actually why my hatred towards her runs so deep. She took my family from me. The first chance I had to escape her, I took it.)

"Joven Jackson, voy a darle un ascenso a la guardia de Elite. Tengo una misión para usted. Parece la gemela de su padre, fue dejado por muerto después de que sus hijos fueron corte de ella y secuestrados. Se cree, por su padre, que María está detrás de esto. Me gustaría ir con nosotros, para localizar a sus hermanos." Caius announces to the vampire and the signature Whitlock smile appears on his face.

(Young Jackson, I am going to give you a promotion to the Elite Guard. I have a mission for you. It seems your father's true mate, was left for dead after their children were cut out of her and kidnapped. It is believed, by your father, that Maria is behind this. I would like you to go with us, to locate your siblings)

"Salimos en una hora. Ir a Gianna y recoger una capa de protector de la élite. Un bolso lleno y nos conozca en el garaje."

(We leave in one hour. Go to Gianna and pick up an Elite Guard Cloak. Have a bag packed and meet us in the garage.)

"Maria?" I ask Caius. "I believe he may be right on that. When Maria was brought in to Seattle, her words to Bella were totally different than her thoughts. She couldn't believe that this little human, was putting her in her place. She wanted to try and lure her to Mexico where she hoped to have her as a sex slave for her army. But I also believe Alice is involved as well. When I first warned Emmett that Alice was up to something when we were still in Forks. Her plan then was to go to Maria." I told Caius

"¿Jackson, usted me puede decir, lo que hace que los híbridos tan especiales Maria? ¿Por qué ella quiere les tan mal?"

(Jackson, can you tell me, what makes the hybrids so special for Maria? Why does she want them so badly?)

"No tenemos un aroma, mi Señor. Tampoco llevan la firma de vampiro normal, por lo tanto, podemos hacer furtivamente para arriba en nuestro enemigo, o mezclarse con la sociedad. Podemos vivir en la alimentación humana, o de la sangre. Muchos de nosotros tenemos por lo menos dos regalos. Tengo el mismo don que mi padre, yo soy un Empath, tan bien como puedo robar los dones de otros vampiros."

(We do not have a scent, My Lord. Nor do we carry the normal vampire signature, therefore, we can sneak up on our enemy, or blend in with society. We can live on human food, or blood. Many of us have at least two gifts. I have the same gift as my father, I am an Empath, as well as I can steal gifts from other vampires.)

"¿Así, si Alicia y yo fuimos emboscados por un híbrido, que no habría logrado les sentido u olerlos?"

(So, If Alice and I were ambushed by a hybrid, I would not have been able to sense them or smell them?)

"Es correcto, mi Señor." (That is correct, My Lord.)

"¿Funcionan las habilidades de vampiro en ellos?" (Do vampire abilities work on them?) I ask Jackson

"Sí, siempre y cuando no son un escudo" (Yes, as long as they are not a shield.)

"¿Hay cualquier escudos?" (Are there any shields?)

No que yo sepa. No ha habido ningún éxito humano/vampiro acoplamiento desde que mi padre dejó. Lo que he dejado es porque María quería utilizar la misma habilidad de mi padre para el control de los recién nacidos y las mujeres humanas para crear más Dhampirs. Me negué, como sé que es cómo murió mi madre.

(Not that I am aware of. There has not been any successful human/vampire coupling since My father left. The reason I left is because Maria wanted to use the same ability of my father to control the newborns and the Human women to create more Dhampirs. I refused, as I know that is how my mother was killed.)

Aro, Caius, Jackson, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec and I all meet in the garage at the limo to take us to the airport. For some reason, Marcus cannot be bothered with this mission. I will have to file that for later.

"Where are we going Love?" I ask Caius once we are aboard the private jet.

"Nova Scotia, it is believed that is where the children are being held, according to The Major's second in command. He also believes we will be there only to witness, but to bring back up just in case." Caius tells me.

"We will arrive in 1 day, it is believed the others will arrive from Seattle in another day or less." He continues.

"Will…" I close my eyes and take a deep breath before asking my next question. "Will Bella, be there…changed?"

"You still love her. "it was not a question from Caius. I look down somewhat shameful. "It's ok, love, I understand. There is no need to be ashamed of love. We cannot help who we fall in love with. As long as you know that you are mine, as I am yours."

"I do Caius, and I love you with my very being, but Bella captured my un-beating heart from the moment I laid eyes on her. But her blood called to me so. I feared I would drain her. She was the first woman to ever have me completely enthralled. You could say she was my first real love. And I still would do anything in my power to make her happy. I just feel so badly for the way I treated her. I know I can never make up for that".

"I would say then that it was love. Only love can make a person want to be a better person. I think she did that for you." He then gives me a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **After giving an unknown pov for the kidnapping, I wanted you to know who was and who was not involved. I know I eluded that Edward may have been involved. But I couldnt do that to the little Emo. Let's just make him the better man this time.**


	23. Chapter 22

**ISA'S POV**

We arrive in Nova Scotia. We are greeted by Edward, Caius and Aro. They take us to the headquarters that has been set up. It seems they have spotted the camp that has been set up

"No one has gone in yet, to alert them of our presence, Right?" I asked them. I notice Edward hasn't stop staring at me. It's almost as if he is trying to recognize me. He finally gets the nerve to approach me.

"Bella?" He says trying to gage if it really is me. I give him a smirk

"It's Isa, actually. We've only met once. When you entered the ballet studio when James lured Bella away. I kept her strong enough till someone came to rescue her." I told him. A smile spreads across his face. He is a charming bastard. I see why Bella fell for him.

"Pull that dazzle back in lover boy, that shit don't work on me." I tell him. He hangs his head

"My apologies, Isa. I didn't mean to offend." He says. I give him a couple of quick pats on the cheek.

"It's okay, lover boy. Just don't let it happen again".

"Now who is on recon? Has anyone spotted my babies? I need them extracted before the shit storm begins."

"Isa, let me introduce you to someone, that has personal intel on the situation." Caius tells me. Then a vampire walks into the room. I take a step back, with an audible gasp. I then look back at The Major, who is across the room talking with Peter Felix and Demetri, and then back at this vampire with my mouth agape.

The Major then rushes to my side. "What is it Isa?"

"Papa?" The vampire says when he finally looks into The Major's face.

"¿Papá, que es realmente usted?" (Papa, is that really you?)

"Jackson?" The major says with unshed venom tears in his eyes. "How? Why?" He then pulls him into an embrace.

"Isa, this is my son, Jackson." He says to me. "He was the last child, before…"

"Está bien, papá. Entiendo. La Pete tío y tía Char volvieron para usted. Mamá te dijo para ir. Ella sabía que María no me destruyas, era demasiado valioso como para ella. Se insistió en que también venimos. Le dijo a que ella sólo sería lento y con un niño pequeño. Le dijo a que ella me protegería con su vida y para ejecutar y nunca mirar atrás."

(It's okay, Papa. I understand. Uncle Pete, and Auntie Char came back for you. Mama told you to go. She knew Maria would not destroy me, I was too valuable to her. You insisted that we come too. She told you she would only slow you down and with a small child. She told you she would protect me with her life and for you to run and never look back.)

"And Claudia?" Jasper asked

"Mamá cumplió su palabra. Maria le castigaron por su escape. No, le dará los detalles horribles, pero ella murió protegiéndome"

(Mama kept her word. Maria punished her for your escape. I will not give you the horrid details, but she died protecting me.)

"I'm sorry Major, I never wanted you to find out this way." Peter told the Major when he dropped to his knee's sobbing.

"Char and I went back for them, but Claudia was already dead, and Jackson was now under the exclusive protection with the other Dhampirs. There was no way to get to him". Peter told him

"Uncle Pete?" Jackson walked over and put his arm around Peter

"Yeah, Jack, it's me. But how did ya end up here with the Royal funky bunch?" Peter asked him

Jackson then began to speak to us in a thick Spanish accent.

"After Maria tried to force me to manipulate the emotions of women like Papa used to, I refused and escaped. I went to the Volturi for protection. I wanted to be full vampire. So here I am." Jackson told us

"Well Jack, sweetheart, I guess I'm your new step-mother" I told him. He then granted me the signature Whitlock smirk, took my hand and brought to his lips for a kiss. Oh, another charming bastard.

He then looked to his father and nodded his head. "Very nice, Papa. Very nice indeed"

"What can you tell us Jack" I asked before my panties started getting wet from my own step-son. If I could still blush right now my face would be candy apple red.

"Well Mama Isa, your daughter is being cared for by the twins, my other half siblings, Juan and Juanita. Your son is being cared for by the other 4 Dhampir, as he is quite the handful. I am able to tap into the twins' minds, and we can communicate. The other 4 however are loyal to Maria. I have not figured out how to get your son away from them, but upon my say so, the twins are ready to run with your daughter." Jackson tells me

"What do you mean, he's a handful? I ask him.

"Well it seems he has a physical shield, but his shield allows him to become invisible and they keep losing him. Suddenly we hear a baby crying outside the camp door. We open the door and there is a little baby boy with Chocolate brown curls, that looks like me but with Emerald green eyes. I go and pick up my son and look back at Jackson.

"Yeah, he can also teleport." he tells me as an afterthought.

"It's ok J.C., mommy's here, you're ok baby." I coo and kiss, and rock him to try and settle him. He then sticks his thumb in his mouth and falls asleep in my arms.

" **JACKSON, NOW! GET MY DAUGHTER** " I yell to him. He then puts his fingers to his temple and whispers "Get out of there, now. The boy is here with his mother and our Papa. Just follow my voice you will find me. I will keep talking until you get here."

I then turn to the Major with our baby boy. "Meet your newest son, Jasper Carlisle Cullen-Whitlock or J.C. Edward would you go get Carlisle please." Bella is trying to overpower me to get to her son

 _'Hold it girl, it's not time yet. We still have to get your daughter and take care of_ Maria' I say to her in our mind. Edward and Carlisle then walk into the room.

"And Alice". Edward then says. Wait what?

"You told Bella that we still have to go after Maria, I added and Alice" Edward replied

"What the fuck, you can read my thoughts?" I say to the Emo boy.

"Apparently so, It appears Bella only has the mental shield". He tells me.

"Well ain't that just fan-fucking-tastic. You stay out of my head Emo boy." I tell him. He rolls his eyes at me

"Gladly" he says

"Now back to your comment, what do you mean 'and Alice'?" I ask him

"Well Alice escaped Volterra. Since I didn't sense or smell the ones who ambushed us, I can only conclude that it was the Hybrid foursome that ambushed us"

"Sí, mi Señor. I do believe you are correct, I did sense them the day you were missing, while other vampires may not be able to sense them, I still can feel their register, though I cannot smell them, nor can I communicate with that bunch as we are not related."

"Jack, can you communicate with my children then?" I ask him

"Only little J.C here, I do not know why I am unable to communicate with your daughter."

Just then two more Dhampir entered the camp carrying a little angelic baby girl with my facial features, except the eyes, they are Carlisle's, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

I giggle, "Well Jack, I would guess the reason behind that would be, this little angel…" I then turn to Carlisle and hand him his daughter after I kiss her on the nose. "belongs to my other husband. Carlisle meet your daughter, Callie Jocelyn Cullen-Whitlock." I then give Carlisle a chaste kiss on the lips, and Bella is about to whoop my ass in our mind.

 _'Backup bitch, I don't want your man. Too pretty boy for me' I tell Bella in our mind._

"Take my children to Rosalie and Char. It's time to rock and roll." I tell them. But Callie reaches out and touches my arm. I hear her thoughts

 _"You need to take brother with you, but I will stay here."_ I hear in my head.

"But why honey?" I ask her

"Because he will only teleport to you anyway" Edward and Jack say at the same time.

Jesus Christ, only Bella would have such a fucking defiant kid. I swipe my hand over my face. She then projects a picture of my physical shield combined with J.C.'s and we are now soundproof and invisible. And he can teleport us where we need to be. I then see Alice locked in a room, her eyes are black, and she looks emaciated with purple circles around her eyes. Callie then pulls the picture back. I then look to Jasper's twins.

"What was that?" I ask them.

"She is able to duplicate gifts. She has duplicated the little pixie's precognition gift. She is showing you what is going to happen. She also can project her thoughts". Juanita tells me.

I scratch my temple and think on this a moment. I didn't want the children to witness this. I am also starting to feel the burn in my throat. I don't know if it's because of the human blood I smell coming from the children and other hybrids or what.

"I need blood." I tell them

"Well it's about time there Miss Isa." Peter chuckles. "I was beginnin' to wonder if you were a vampire at all."

"Shut up, fucker" I tell him.

"Isa Darlin." The Major says. "I'm gonna give ya a choice. Do ya want to try and hunt animal blood, or do you want human blood?"

"Really Major, I don't have a choice. I'm not here without Bella. Bella would never abide draining a human, so, take me to hunt.

* * *

 **Don't worry children...Jasper's gonna get reacquainted with his other children as well. He doesn't know them like he knows Jackson. By the time Jackson was conceived, Jasper had already become disillusioned by Maria and coming into his humanity. But we will delve more into that after we take care of Maria and Malice. And I don't see this story being anywhere near over. I don't know if it will require a sequel yet or not.**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Major's POV**

This is becoming too much for Jasper. He is lookin' at his past staring him right in the face. And It's about to send the boy back into depression. I had to bury the memory of Jackson so deep into my memory that I don't believe Jasper even remembered until he looked into Jackson's face

Flashback 1938

 _"Honey, I know you can do it, just one more push for me." I told Claudia. She gave it all she had and my little boy came into this world._

 _I had taken Claudia out to the woods, when her water broke. So, her screams and the baby's cries would not alert Maria that my new child was here._

 _After I let Peter and Charlotte escape, five years earlier, Maria had decided I was too much of a risk. I knew my days were numbered, but I also knew she would use anything to hurt me. She knew Claudia was pregnant, but I don't know if she knew the child was mine. After Maria dismissed me from her bed I clung to Claudia like a life raft. I knew she wasn't my mate, but I loved her. She was a sweet girl. She was only 16 and already had a baby by another vampire that had been taken from her as soon as it was born. I also had fathered numerous other Dhampirs, however only a set of twins survived. Of the others, neither baby nor mother survived the childbirth._

 _I wanted this, I wanted a family. So, I kept Claudia, her and her pregnancy as hushed as possible, making sure she had enough blood and food to survive._

 _While Claudia slept I tended to the baby in the little shelter I provided for them, when Peter snuck up on me._

 _"Well, well, looky here, if it ain't Major Daddy", Peter said. Always with the jokes, but that's why I like him so much._

 _"What are ya doin' here, Fucker." I said to him._

 _"Well Major, Char and I really felt bad for runnin' off the way we did, and we came back for ya. I just didn't expect to find ya in a…family way." He said._

 _"Yeah?" I said to Peter. I looked down at my son, and then over at his mama. "We have to take them with us." I told him._

 _"Major, has the cheese slid off your cracker. I got no place to take a human and a baby. We've been livin' as nomads up north in the states."_

 _"Then I can't go with ya, Peter, I won't leave her here. And I won't take her child from her." I told Peter._

 _Peter then took an unneeded breath. "Why don't ya change her?" he asked me._

 _"I intend to but I want to give her time with her baby, you know a newborn vampire is risky around a newborn baby. Even a Dhampir can set off bloodlust." I tell him. Peter just shakes his head._

 _"Major, I owe you. And I intend to repay my debt to ya. I will be back in 6 months. I will have a place for your human and child. Can ya protect them for that long? He asks me_

 _"I will Peter, thank you and I love ya, brother." Peter and I hugged and he was off._

 _I kept Claudia and Jackson in the little makeshift shelter I built. I'd sneak off every day and bring them blood and food. Maria would catch me coming back into camp from time to time, but never see me slip out._

 _She began to torture me more frequently, somedays so badly I wouldn't be able to go check on my family for a couple of days while I healed._

 _One of those times, Claudia went out to forage food and twisted her ankle. Jackson was left alone for longer than he was used to and began to cry. I could hear him crying as I approached the shelter. I ran and picked up Jackson, and took him to search for his mother. I didn't know Maria had sent one of the Dhampir scouts to follow me. The dhampir went back and told Maria. Peter snuck up behind me again. "Major we have to go now. Maria is going to destroy you."_

 _"Do you have a place for Claudia and Jack?" I asked._

 _"No Major, no matter, we'll figure it out. But you have to leave now."_

 _Claudia made her way back to the shelter hobbling on her twisted ankle._

 _"Tienes que ir ahora, no piensas en mí y Jackson ahora. ellos estarán aquí cualquier minuto."_

 _(You have to go now, you can't think about me and Jackson now. they will be here any minute.)_

 _Maria no lo destruirá. Será invaluable para ella. Y lo protegeré con mi vida. (Maria will not destroy him. He will be invaluable to her. And I will protect him with my life.)_

 _"I won't leave without you, Claudia." I told her_

 _"Usted debe y usted. Es de ninguna utilidad para nosotros si eres ceniza." (You must, and you will. You are of no use to us if you are ash.)_

 _With that I kissed her, kissed my son, and ran with Peter. That was the last time I saw them._

 _End Flashback_

"A penny for your thoughts Major." Isa said to me. I had just taken down 3 elk from a herd of 5. Isa as flawless at hunting as she had been with everything else so far, took the other two, without a drop of blood spilled.

"I was just thinkin' about the last time I saw Jackson and his mother alive. I don't think Jasper is going to be able to handle this. It nearly took his life when he left them. He wanted to die after Peter and Charlotte took him away". I told her

"Jasper told Bella about that, except he left out the part about Jackson and Claudia." She told me

"I took that memory from him. Somewhat the same way you took the memory of what happened to Bella's mother and step-father from her." She nodded her head.

"What about Juan and Juanita? You barely acknowledged them." She asked me.

"That's because I don't really know them. I know of them. I was at full attention God of War when they were created. I can't say I even remember who their mother was. When Jackson and Claudia came into Jasper's life. He was ready to give me up. No more fighting. No more newborns. No more Maria. _HE wanted_ Claudia and Jackson. He wanted a family. Once in his grasp, it was snatched from him. He has that again with you and Bella. We have to put him and you back together, and give him his family, our family. Major Jasper Whitlock, and _ISA_ bella Swan." I told her.

"You know, after we destroy Maria. The twins will not have a home. Should we all be a family? Jackson, Juan, Juanita, Carlisle, you and I and the babies?"

"Do ya want that, Darlin'?" I ask her.

"I think Bella would like that. You know Bella had her moment too when she wanted to die. When the Emo lover boy left her, and took his family and left".

"Of course, I remember, I was there, remember. I watched the whole thing unfold. Carlisle and I, we kept an eye on her and made sure she was safe and secure. We just weren't aware of each other watchin' out for Bella."

"That is true." She said. "I guess we'll just have to ask the older one's what they want to do. Jackson may choose to go back to Volterra and we'll have to see about the other two." I nodded.

"Now, what on earth are we gonna do about J.C.?" I really don't want to take him into a battle. Do you?" Just then J.C appeared in her arms and nuzzled into her with his thumb in his mouth. Isa giggled and held him up to look him in the eyes.

"I guess you are determined to do this huh, little man."

Juan, Juanita and Carlisle then run to where we were.

"Well I guess this is as good a time as any to test the theory". She said. "J.C. Will you let your daddy hold you honey?" he cooed and smiled at her.

I held the baby in my arms against my chest. "Can you put your shield up for mommy?" she asked him. He clapped his little chubby hands and gave her a squeal of laughter, before he disappeared right before our eyes. Isa clapped her hand and laughed "Good boy, J.C." she said. Carlisle was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What are you grinning at? Wait till you lose him one day and then YOU'RE on Isabella's shit list." I told him. His grin faded quickly. She then reached her hand out for Carlisle.

"Juan, Juanita, you will have to tell us what happens okay?" she said to the twins.

"Sí, señora." They both said with a nod.

I tuck JC in one arm and hold out my other hand for Carlisle. Once our hands were interlocked Isa grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to her forehead. Her shield grew to encapsulate us.

"Isa, can you do this without physical contact?" I asked her. She furrowed her brow

"I don't know." She replied. She then closed her eyes and released to grasp on my head. And backed away. I looked around we seemed to be still under the shield. I look over at my twins and they are clapping their hands and jumping up and down overjoyed.

"I guess it worked." I told her. she looked over at Juan and Juanita. And started to giggle at them "I guess it did. She said. We both looked at J.C. and we could see him. We could see each other. She then dropped her shield.

"I take it we disappeared?" she asked Juan and Juanita.

"Sí, señora, Sí, Sí." They replied.

"Now, Isabella, can you do that without touching us." Carlisle asked.

"I'm not Isabella, but I'll let that slide handsome." She said with a wink. And then she pinched his cheek.

"Juan and Juanita. Do you know if J.C can teleport others?" she asked

"No llevamos mucho tiempo con él. Él mantuvo escapar así que Maria lo mantuvo lejos de la chica en caso de que escaparon juntos" (We have not spent much time with him. He kept escaping so Maria kept him away from the girl in case they escaped together.)

"Ok, then. Let's try this first. J. C., can you cloak daddy in your shield. Just then Edward, Caius, Jack and Aro appeared.

"We were afraid Maria and her army had captured you". Edward said to us.

"No we were just seeing what everyone's gifts can do.". Isa told them

"Now, J.C., can you make you and daddy go bye-bye". She asked him. Again he giggled and clapped his little chubby hands and kicked is little legs.

Suddenly I was back at camp with Peter, Char Rose and Emmett. They were all playing with Callie

"Whoa, that was freaky." I said and they all turned around and looked at me.

"Where the hell did you come from Major?" Peter asked

"Er, J.C brought me here". I told them. "Isa told him to make himself and daddy go bye-bye. But I think she meant for him to put up his shield. Instead, he teleported us here."

"Well ain't that a kick in the head." Em said.

"OK little man. Can you take us back to mommy?" I asked him and suddenly we were standin' in front of Isa again.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"Well apparently, Darlin', bye-bye means…"

"See ya later, alligator." Peter said as he and Em showed up to our location.

"Oooooh", she said. "let's try this again. J.C. Can you put your shield up around daddy?"

"Awww look at mommy's big man". She cooed. I looked down at him and he gave me the goofiest grin

"That's the way to get on your mama's good side son". I told him. He then yawned and stuck his thumb back in his mouth. "You can let your shield down now, little man." I told him

"What happened that time". Isa asked me.

"Oh, we've been here the whole time. So, I guess it worked. "But I think he's tired now. Maybe we should get a hotel room and get them to bed."

Isa put her finger over her mouth in a quiet gesture. "Yes, let's get them fed, bathed and in bed." she then announced. Again, she gave us the quiet gesture

We ran back to camp at vampire speed. Rose and Char were feeding Callie. Edward, Jack, Caius and Aro, left to secure a hotel. She handed J.C. to Rose to feed, and she took Callie. She gestured for Carlisle and me to follow her outside with Callie.

"Once the children are asleep, mission's ago". She informed us. She then looked down at Callie. Your brother doesn't need to know about this, Right Callie? Callie then put her hand on Isa's face.

"Good girl. We women have to stick together, remember that" she then kissed Callie's little button nose. Callie then repeated the same gesture as her brother and clapped her little chubby hands.

Soon Edward came back with our room key. "You have a suite at the Four Seasons." He said.

Isa pat him on the cheek. "You know what lover boy, you are alright".

"You know you could have done without the Emo boy" Edward said

"And that compliment just flew out the window" Isa replied. "Stay out of my head". I then sent her a whole shit load of lust and desire. I could only guess what was going on inside her head then. I see Edwards face twist up in disgust. "Oh yeah, keep thinkin' like that, you're sure to keep him out of your head." I told her.

* * *

 **I promise last chapter for today. And last chapter before the big battle. But I promise not to keep you waiting long. I'd say by Sunday Mid-day the battle will be posted.**


	25. Chapter 25

**OK guys. I just realized a mistake in the storyline. I went back to read, what I wrote Jackson's gifts to be. I realize that Jackson told Edward, he didn't know his mother because she died after he was born, and he only met his father once, but he knew He was Jasper Whitlock. I then gave a flashback from the Major, that he was with Jackson and Claudia for nearly 6 months. I'm not sure how to fix it. But I like the flashback story better.**

* * *

 **ISA'S POV**

We take the car, the Volturi provided us back to the hotel. On the ride I look at Carlisle. He looks kind of lost. He's holding his daughter. He looks at me and smiles, but his smile does not go to his eyes. I think he is feeling kind of left out.

"Everything okay, handsome?" I ask him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep unneeded breath.

"I'm not sure". He tells me. "I feel like I'm in the way here". He tells me. "And not that I am disappointed in you at all Isa, it's just…" he trails off

"I'm not Bella. I get that. Do you know why Edward can now read my mind?" I ask him.

"Because you don't have a shield?" He asks

"No, handsome. Because I am Bella's mental shield. I have been protecting her, her entire life. So, I always have been and am always going to be a part of Bella. I only personified once we became a vampire. I now protect her mind and body. So, don't worry, you haven't lost her. You did this. You and your venom gave me the strength I needed to make her unstoppable. You have yet to see the power she now possesses because of what you unleashed in her. I promise I will only be in the forefront when her life is in imminent danger. Pull into that road and into the woods a bit" I tell The Major.

I get out of the car and hand J.C. to his father. I walk a little way from the car. I see a pile of leaves on the ground. I quickly throw a ball of fire from my hand and set the leaves on fire. I then cup my hands above my head and close my eyes. A small rain cloud appears above my hands. I move my hands in a Tai Chi fashion move and guide the cloud over the small fire. With my eyes still closed. I wiggle my fingers in a downward motion and rain begins to fall from the cloud and put out the fire.

"You've already seen what I can do with metal. That was me practicing with Bella before we woke up. And you've seen the tornado, and witnessed a full-blown storm."

I then choose a tree. I bring my hands down to my side. I slowly lift them palms up. As I raise my hands the ground below the tree begins to rumble, and the tree come up from the ground at its root. Once the tree is suspending in midair. I take the index finger of my right hand, and twirl it over the palm of my left hand. The tree then begins to spin. I close my eyes again, and concentrate. I then send the tree flying about 200 yards away from us. I then sweep the dead burnt leaves into the hole left behind by the tree in another Tai Chi style move. I then wave both hands over the hole in a circular motion. This time I slowly raise my hands up, fingers spread apart, palms downward. As I raise them. A tree begins to sprout from the hole. As I continue to raise my hands the tree continues to grow, until the full-grown tree has been replaced.

I then unbutton the first few buttons of my blouse, and pull it back along with my bra. I look then to Carlisle and rub over the bite mark over my heart. "You did that, Handsome. You are my Sire, as well as The Major." I then rub the bite mark at my neck, as I look to the Major. "You both created all of this." I then raised my hands to the heavens and it begins to snow. I look up at the snow falling. I snap my fingers and it stops. "OOPS, I didn't mean to do that." We all laugh and head back to the car.

Once we get to the hotel, everyone is in the parking lot of the hotel waiting for us.

"What the hell took you guys so fucking long?" Peter asked

"Oh, we just stopped for a little side show." I told him

"What fuckin' side show?" he asked

"Remind me to show you one day, Petey". I told him

We go up to the suites. The Volturi have a separate suite as well as Char and Peter are sharing a suite with Rose and Em. My family have their own suite. Rose and Char insist on taking care of the children while we converge on the Volturi's suite to talk tactical strategy.

Jackson, Edward and the Twins give a good argument for bringing. J.C along. It gives us more of a stealth entrance onto the compound. The Volturi however, want to take over altogether, stating, Maria herself has broken the law, the kidnapping as well as she is out of jurisdiction by moving her newborns. She had been given jurisdiction in the southern US, Mexico, Central and South America only. By her army now being in Canada. She has broken the law. There was also the issue of Alice.

 **"MARIA AND ALICE ARE MINE TO DEAL WITH"** I growl at them. Caius then looks to The Major.

"You want to put the puppy back on her leash? Caius says to The Major. Before the growl that was rumbling in The Major's chest could escape, I had Caius pinned to a wall with my shield, with the Double bladed Labrys, which I had already seen and inquired about the weaponry laying about, when we entered the suite; I was told it was vampire fortified steel; at his throat, without leaving my seat.

I then rose from my seat and walked over to him. "You want to say that again to my face, Casper." I said to him through my teeth.

"I-I-It's Caius, actually" Edward stuttered out". I look at Edward with my head cocked to the side.

"Oh Yeah? I asked. "With the white hair and white skin, I thought I was looking at a ghost." Caius actually had the nerve to give me a sexy smirk. PPFTT! As I walked away I hurled the labrys into the wall across the room with my mind

"Hey! You break it you buy it", Caius yelled. I shook my head, released my shield and dropped his ass to the floor

"ENOUGH!" Aro and Carlisle both exclaimed. I looked at the both of them with my eyebrows raised into my hairline.

'I say we all go, the more the merrier" Carlisle states. "We leave our children here in the care of Rosalie and Charlotte. The Volturi can state the charges and guilt, and Isa-bella, can carry out the sentence."

Just then J.C. appeared in my arms again. He was sleeping with his thumb in his mouth.

"I don't think we are going to get out of taking him, he's stubborn like is Father." I announced. How in heavens name are we gonna stop this?

I think for a minute. "We take both children". I then announce

"WHAT!" Carlisle and the Major say in unison.

"Juanita and Juan, will take Callie back to Maria, they tell her they had been kidnapped with the child, then managed to escape, and bring the girl back. We will be with them, under shield. J.C. seems to be able to use his teleport subconsciously, let's see if his shield works that way as well."

I then cradle him in my arms, kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear. "Put your shield up for mommy." He nuzzles into me with a content look on his face and disappears from my sight.

"Jack, Major, Carlisle come here please. Major in front. Carlisle, Jack, behind me please on either side. Do not touch me." I then close my eyes. I expand my shield over all of us. When I open my eyes, I see my bubble over encapsulating us. I look out into my audience I see the twins bouncing and clapping, and everyone else's mouths agape. I look to Carlisle and then Jack. I guess it worked. I then hand J.C. to Carlisle, and everyone's facial expression changes to confusion. So, I dropped my shield.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We'll we saw J.C. disappear, we saw your blue bubble start to form, and then as it grew, everyone began to disappear. Edward explained. "You are all here again suddenly under your shield. Except the baby. Where is he?"

"Carlisle is holding him." I state as a matter of fact.

"But you were holding him when you began." Aro stated. I nodded.

"So, I have to hold him for our shields to meld?" I asked

"But, it worked in the field when Papa was holding him" Juan stated

"But, I was holding onto your Papa." I stated.

"Gather your things. It's time to move. Meet me in our suite." I stated. I kissed The Major and Carlisle.

"J.C. and I are taking the shortcut". I told them with a smirk. I kissed J.C. on the cheek again and whispered in his ear. "Take mommy to Sissy."

We were now in the room with Char, Rose and Callie. Rose and Char let out a sigh of relief

"When he disappeared, we just figured he came to you. We figured you'd bring him back" Rose said

"Change in plan, they are both coming with us. You too. Let's go." I tell them

Rose looks down at her sheath dress and heels she is wearing. "I need to change really quickly."

She dashes out at vampire speed and is back in black yoga pants and t-shirt and joggers and her hair in a high ponytail.

We run at vampire speed to Maria warehouse complex that is nestled along a river in the woods. It looks like an abandoned tannery.

I hand Callie to Juanita. Juan joins her at her side.

"You will lead me, Edward, Jack, Carlisle and the Major to Maria. The rest of you, will take out as many newborns as you can and find Alice. But remember she is mine. J.C. is now awake and looking at my face.

"J.C. Baby, I need you to listen to mommy. When I say so, I need you to stay with Sissy, no matter what. You cannot come back for mommy; do you understand me sweetheart?" Tears start to well up in his eyes. I then apply butterfly kisses all over his face. "I promise, mommy will come back for you, but you need to stay with Sissy and Edward until mommy comes back baby." He only sighs and lowers his eyes.

I then lean over to Callie, I pick up one of her little chubby hands and bring the palm to my lips and then place her hand on my cheek.

"He understands mommy, he says he doesn't like it but he will do it for you." I nod my head with her hand still on my cheek and I kiss her forehead.

"I need to try a test run first. My children are at risk, and I do not want to second guess. Rose, you are Maria. I need a tight formation. Rose, I need you to think what you would do if you were cornered by us and do that." I turn to everyone else. "I need an assessment once we complete this run." They all nod

"Major, Jack, in front of me, Edward, Carlisle, behind me. Juanita, Juan, you will know when my shield drops, you will see it on Maria's face. I will hand J.C to Edward, and the three of you will run with my babies like the wind." I tell them.

"Actually, Bella I'd like to try something if you don't mind." Edward says to me.

"Isa, but ok" I tell him.

"May I have Callie please" he asks Juanita. "Now hand me J.C." We hand over the babies. He holds one in each arm and closes his eyes. Suddenly they are gone. Two minutes later they are back.

"What happened?" I ask

"They can communicate with each other, and I can hear them both Since Callie can duplicate my gift, I can hear her and she can hear me. I just told her to take us to the hotel, and J.C. took us there. I told them to take me back to mommy, and they came back."

"OK that works too. I stated. "Now Juanita and Juan, if you want a ride on the J.C. express that's up to you, just get them the fuck out of here. When my shield is dropped get to Edward."

"Rose please go out about 50 yards." As she does that, I take J.C. back. Edward gives Callie back to Juanita and Juan and they move into position.

"Raise your shield for mommy". J.C. vanishes. "When my shield is raised start walking towards Rose."

We begin to walk. Once we reach Rose, she puts on a fantastic show.

"You Idiots, how do you lose two babies. I should rip both your throats out". I roll my eyes.

"Major, Jack I want to see how far my shield will stretch. Walk towards Rose, and subdue her as you are going to rip her arms out." The Major chuckles. "This is going to scare the shit out of Rose, you know?"

"Fine, it will be payback for her being such a bitch". I chuckle. They both walk up behind Rose. my shield is accommodating them well. Once they are in place, I hand J.C. to Edward as they simultaneously grab Rose by the throat and force her to her knees, arms pulled taut behind her. The twins take Callie to Edward. They hold on to his shoulders, but only Edward Juanita and the babies leave. Juan is left behind.

"What the fuck, you assholes, that shit hurts." Rose screams.

I laugh at her. "You know Rose, payback can be a bitch". She just sticks her tongue out at me.

"I seem to remember that tongue, being very talented". Rose just smirks at me, while it elicits, a growl from Carlisle and the Major. Just then Edward and Juanita and the twins are back.

"What'd we miss?" Edward asks.

"OH, just remembering the talents of Rose tongue." I told Edward. _SHWING_ Edwards pants tent.

I grab my children, "Not around my babies, perv".

Everyone gathers around us. "I think that was flawless, Isa." Caius says to me. "If you ever want a job as tactical strategist, on the Guard, you are always welcome in Volterra." He tells me.

HMMMMM

"Are we ready then?" I ask.


	26. Chapter 26

**THE MAJORS POV**

I am in such awe of this woman. I want to claim her right now. But I also have to remember. All of this is my fault. If I hadn't been such an asshole to her, she never would have left that afternoon. And we would all be safe and sound in our penthouse in Seattle. We will all have our peace again. All in due time.

Everyone else is waiting in the tree line until we make our entrance. Once inside, they will strategically start to make their way toward the warehouse and take out the newborns and find Alice. Everything so far is going as planned. Until we reach Maria. She is not alone. There are two others with her, but they do not appear to be newborns. They must be her 2nd and 3rd in command. I then turn to Isa

"Change in plan, Darlin' I need to drop those two as fast as I can. Once you hand the baby to Edward, drop your shield, Edward you immediately run and grab Juanita and run, teleport I don't care just get them out of here. On my mark. Jack, you got this?" I ask my son. He nods.

"3-2-1-Mark"

The hand off happens, Edward gets to my daughters and has vanished.

"Get them" Maria yells. But her two goons are dropped to the floor under a double dose of lethargy and fear, projected from both me and Jack. But Maria has Juan by the throat.

"So, you thought you and your little bastards could take me out Major. And this bitch. I am going to rip that little pixies throat out, she couldn't even do a simple task and kill her." Maria shrieks.

Isa walks directly up to Maria. "You want me dead bitch, where here I am. Right in front of you. You can have me, but let the boy go."

I roar at Isa, what the fuck is she doing? Isa only holds a hand up to me.

"Still just as pussy whipped as ever I see. Major. She then launches Juan out of a window and is about to grab Isa by the throat, when Isa throws her shield around Maria and pins her to the far wall. She then pulls a knife she obviously took from Caius' weapons table and hurls it at Maria. It stops millimeters from her throat.

"You know bitch." Isa says to her as she uses her mind to bring the knife down to Maria's abdomen. "The grave you dug for me, is about to be your own. Honey, take Carlisle and go check on your son, Maria and I have a few things to discuss. Jackson, sweetheart. Can you rip those assholes there to pieces and throw them out the fucking window please, and then go join your papa?"

"Mama?" Jackson asks Isa

"Yes baby?" Isa replies with venom tears at the endearment.

"May I stay with you please, there are some things I'd like to discuss with Maria as well, concerning my Mother, Claudia

"I think that would be just fine, my son". He then walks over to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

I then walk over to my son and kiss him on the forehead, before Carlisle and I take our leave.

ISA'S POV

"Now bitch, you are going to tell me where Alice is." I tell Maria.

"It's of no use, she is guarded by my newborns. Even if you kill me, they will take care of you" she says to me.

"You know what Maria, you really are just as stupid as you look. You do realize that I am a newborn too."

"Um Mama? You're a newborn? Jackson asks. "Baby, I know you just met me, but I just had twins, so yeah, I'm a newborn."

"Oh, right." He replies.

"But this bitch is the one that killed me. So, she knows I'm a newborn." I tell them both. "So, let me show you what this newborn can do. I take the knife and cut off one of her fingers. Maria screams in agony. I take my index finger and flick the finger on fire as it falls to the floor. The venom causes the flame to accelerate and it burns quickly leaving ash before the fire dies.

"So, I ask you again, where's Alice?" She only gives me a smirk. I then motion the knife to cut off her ear. Again, as it falls to the floor, I flick my index finger to set it alight, as she again screams in agony.

"Here Mama, let me try." Jackson comes over then. He places a hand on Maria's cheek. She then smiles at him.

"You may ask her again". He tells me

"What'd you do?" I asked him

"Other than the empathic ability like my father, I can steal gifts. That Big oaf I just threw out of the window, his gift is to compel others to tell the truth. But I can only use the gift once and then it's gone. I figured it was as good a time as any to use it." He tells me.

"Nicely done, Son. I tell him.

"Now bitch, where is Malice, I mean Alice?"

"She's in the third freezer on the Tanning room floor." She tells me and then hangs her head.

"I am going to let you go. And you are going to walk me to the tanning room. One false move, my son will drop you like a bad habit and I will set your ass ablaze."

"No mama, I don't trust that. Here.". Jackson says before he rips her arms off. We make our way to the tanning room floor, but before we get there, we hear the newborns, and the Volturi, Pete, Char and Em in battle. As we approach the entrance, Rose is just on the outside nursing her arms, and fractures healing on her face. I look at Maria. She has a sick smirk on her face.

I see an exit door that is chained with the same titanium steel as the knife and other weapons from the Volturi. I use my mind to break the lock. I then take the chain and wrap it around Maria's neck twice and chain her to the door. I take the lock and put it back in place and melt it to stay.

"Jackson, take Rose out so she can hunt, and heal." I tell him. He then picks Rose up and runs her out.

As I walk through the tanning room floor, I bring down metal hooks and skewer newborns before setting them alight. I throw newborns with my shield continuing to set vampires alight as I make my way to the third freezer door. I take the double blade labrys right from Caius' hands and start swinging as I continue, slicing vampires in half and setting them alight. Everyone stops fighting and looks at me, including the newborns. I break the chain from the door and open it. Alice is chained to a meat hook hanging from the ceiling, just as Callie showed me, emaciated black eyes and purple circles under her eyes. I look at Em, Caius and Aro.

"Well don't just stand there, get her down. I tell them.

Em comes and lifts her off the hook and throw her over his shoulder, and takes her out. Then one of the newborns comes up to me and gets right in my personal space. He begins to sniff me and growls low in his chest. I pick up the labrys and slash his head off, while yelling, "Get the fuck off me".

I then throw the labrys threw the air, while I do a little ballet dance in the tanning room. Each pirouette the labrys slashes and spins newborns as I spin on my toes. When I'm done I take a low bow and Curtsey. I look around and everyone is standing there blinking their eyes with their mouths agape, including my husbands.

"What! Just because Bella was a klutz, I did learn something in ballet classes." I then hurl the labrys and it stops dead in front of Caius. "I believe this belongs to you." I told him. He frowns and takes it by the handle. I tell everyone to get the fuck out of here I am about to set the room alight, when I hear a faint cry of "Help us please." I realize its coming from the other two tanning doors. I break the locks and remove the chains from each door. Once the doors are open, we find two pregnant women in each room. They are laying on make shift cots, with empty bags of donated blood, stale bread and water. The women and the rooms are filthy. Each of the men pick up a woman and takes her out. I look at my husbands

"We have to help them". I told them.

"How? We can't take them back to the hotel like this." Carlisle tells me.

"Sure, we can. I tell him. I then pull out my phone.

"Edward, have J.C to bring you back to mommy, before you come. Tell Juanita to order room service, everything on the menu." I then hang up the phone.

"Are there anymore of you?" I ask the women.

"No, we are all that's left. The others have died". One of the women tell me

"Char, can you go and buy them some clothes please?" I ask her she nods and takes off

"Where's Juan?" I ask

"He's fine. He has a broken leg. But it will heal fine. We'll get him back". The Major tells me.

"Oh, I almost forgot about Maria. Can you bring her and Alice in here so we can get this over with?"

Just then. Edward and J.C. appear. "Can you pop the ladies back to our suites and let them get bathed and fed? I turn to Aro. "I take it you have blood available somewhere?" I ask him

"Heavens no, we prefer fresh". I just roll my eyes.

"We have blood". Carlisle said

"But that belongs to my babies, what will they eat?" The women then come up to me.

"Honey, I think we have enough to spare. I can get more at a local blood bank using my credentials." Carlisle says.

"You had a Dhampir? And you survived?" one of them asked

"Yes, honey I did, no thanks to Maria.". Just then they haul Maria and Alice in.

"If it weren't for this worthless pixie you would be dead". She spat at me

"UH UH UH." I told her. "What did I tell you about digging my grave?" I walk up to her and slap her across the face so hard her head snapped off.

"Edward, will you please get my son and take these ladies out of here, I don't want him to see this." I tell him.

"OH, but we do!" one of the ladies exclaims. I look to them and smile. "Edward, dear. Please send Jackson in here". I tell him. Jackson hears me and runs in.

"Yes Mama?" Jackson says as he enters the room.

"Is, this your son too?" one of the ladies asks. I pat Jacksons cheek and kiss him on the forehead.

"He is now". I tell them. I pick up Maria's head by her mess of black hair and bring it over to Jackson.

"Is there something you would like to say to her, son?" I ask him. But he can't answer because he is too busy making goo-goo eyes at the woman who asked if he was my son.

"ERRR, Jackson?" I waive my hand in front of his face. He looks at me blankly. I dangle Maria's head in front of him.

"Oh, Good riddance bitch, rot in hell". I just roll my eyes, I look at Maria. So does she.

Caius and Aro step forward. Maria Santiago, you have been found guilty of Transporting newborns outside of your assigned jurisdiction for the purpose of war, and for kidnapping. Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen, you are found guilty of kidnapping, attempted murder of another's mate, and escaping your previous sentence. The Sentence in all counts is death. Caius hands me his Labrys this time. I smile and take the weapon. I take it and I slice Alice in half, lengthwise.

"OUCH!" Aro exclaims, "Was that really necessary?" I just hunch my shoulders.

"Wait, where are the other Dhampirs?" I ask.

"Unfortunately, they were Maria Loyalist and they fought alongside the newborns. They are in the bodies somewhere" Caius said to me.

"Oh, too bad. Alright everybody out."

"NO, Isa we can't do it this way. Aro stops me. Once you burn the building, it will alert the authorities. If the bodies are not already ash beforehand there may be body parts that could expose us."

"Well clean it up. I am ready to go home to my husbands and children. You wanted to handle it. Well handle that. Just bring Maria and Alice out so I can watch them burn".

They bring out Maria's and Alice's bodies. I pile them on top of each other and throw a fireball onto their bodies.

Edward and J.C. take two of the women to the hotel and came back for the other two. One of them, I now know is 17, year old Tiffany Albright, from Buffalo, NY. And is about 1 month away from delivering her little baby, stayed with Jackson. Once Maria and Alice were burned and turned to ash, everyone was done bringing all the other body pieces from out of the warehouse. I set them all alight. While we wait. The Major and I decide to go for a hunt.

After we take down a few Elk. I turn to him.

"I'm glad this is finally over. We have a lot to discuss now. But the worst is behind us." I tell him.

"Darlin, from where I stand, you have got the best behind I have ever seen." He tells me.

"You know, that mouth of yours has gotten you in a lot of trouble with Bella. Why don't you bring that talented tongue over here and show me how much trouble you can be?" I tell him.

He then stalks toward me like I am his new prey. His eyes are black with desire.

"Darlin' I need to claim you like there is no tomorrow. So, this is not going to be love makin'. I am going to fuck you hard, rough and fast." He tells me

"Oh Honey, sweet talking with get you everywhere." I tell him

I toe out of my boots, as does he, and we both strip our jeans off. The Major has gone commando. I quirk and eyebrow at that. He just gives me a smile, as he takes off his t-shirt. He then comes over and removes my t-shirt and bra. He then picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist, and pulls me to him for a deep passionate kiss. He then drops to his knees and lays me down in the grass on the forest floor never breaking the kiss. He trails his tongue down my neck and swirls it around my change bite mark. I hiss at this. He then brings his hands over my breast

"You know, I think I got my wish, that got me kicked out of our bedroom, and started this whole mess in the first place. I furrow my brow at him.

"I said I hope your breast stayed the same size after you had the babies. You got mad and left the house. When Carlisle came back from the rez, he moved all of my things from the bedroom." He told me.

"Well you told Bella that, and that is a pretty insensitive thing to say to a pregnant woman, who already feels she's fat and ugly." I told him

"Honey, didn't I make her feel she was always beautiful, because you were. From the minute I first met you I knew you were the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Well, Cowboy, while that may be true. Pregnancy hormones overrule everything. But enough talk, show me.

He then trailed his hand down my torso and stomach down to my dripping wet core. While he swirled his tongue around my nipple he immediately plunged two fingers into my pussy. He pumped in and out of me as the muscles in my stomach began to tighten. It seems like an eternity since I've been brought to this much pleasure. My orgasm explodes when he swirled his thumb over my clit.

Before I can come down from the high of falling over the edge. The Major lines his cock at my entrance, and pushes into me ball deep. I give an audible gasp at the swiftness of his thrust. He continues to thrust into me picking up speed and intensity with each thrust.

"OH GOD! I exclaim and he continues to pound into me. "FUCK FUCK, SO FUCKING GOOD" I breathe out.

The Major is now fucking me at vampire speed and I can hear the growl building in his chest. Its feral and primal and I am in ecstasy.

I growl out my release. The Major then pulls out of me and flips me to my hands and knees. He thrust into me again so hard, so rough, yet it feels glorious. He continues to growl as he pounds into me relentlessly.

"CUM WITH ME ISA!" he growls out. He then reaches his hand around me and pinches my clit I roar out my release. Two more thrust and I can feel his seed filling me as he ROARS. MINE! MINE! He is plunged all the way in me and freeze there. He then falls over my back and buries his teeth into my neck over my original mark. I hiss and then growl as he pumps more and more venom into the bite. Once he is done, he then pulls out of me and turns me around and brings me into his chest. I bite him at the top of his pectoral above his heart. He growls and holds my head in place as I continue to pump venom into his bite. Once I'm done I begin to purr and lick to seal the wound as he does the same at my neck.

"I love you Isabella Swan." I know my Jasper is back.

As I love you Jasper Whitlock.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm now over 100 reviews and 140 followers to the story I hope you really enjoyed the birth, change and battle chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

After everything was said and done with Maria and Alice. We decided to store all of our belongings that were shipped from Seattle until we could figure out our next move. We contacted Jenks via SAT phone we provided to him, as cell reception was spotty at best on the island he was sent to.

The Island which had not been named, nor even mapped for that matter, was an anniversary present Carlisle had bought for Esme. It was never presented to her, because that same year, Jasper came into their lives and turned their world upside down. He had a spacious home built on the Island that included 3 guest houses. So, we asked Jenks if he was up for company.

So, our new family, which included, Jack and now Tiffany, Juan and Juanita. We had Jenks overnight documents and passports for the 4 additional Whitlocks and 2 Cullen-Whitlocks, we headed to Rio de Janero.

Before heading to South America, we spent a week at the Four Seasons with our family and friends, which now apparently included Caius and Aro. Aro sent the other pregnant women to Volterra, to be cared for by doctors the Citadel had on staff for their other humans on staff. Carlisle sent along a medical journal he kept documenting my pregnancy.

It was quite cute and strange to see the two ancient vampires down on the floor playing with my two babies. It was actually side splittingly funny to watch Aro's face, when JC would disappear, and then leap onto Aro's chest and knocking him back onto the floor.

The babies grew so fast, after only 2 weeks they appeared to be about 6 months old and were about to make their first attempts at crawling, which in itself was scary. We did however manage to instill in JC that he was not, under any circumstance, to teleport out of the suite or to use his gifts in public. When they told me, this child was a handful, they weren't kidding.

Callie on the other hand, was the apple of everyone's eye, with her angelic face and beautiful blue eyes. She had both her papas wrapped around her little chubby finger. She also had a hidden gift, which we are unsure if it only worked on her brother or other's as well, but she could stop JC's from disappearing and teleporting.

Jackson and Tiffany were fast falling in love. He doted over her and her baby. Carlisle found an imaging center, that allowed him access and exclusivity as her private doctor, to do an ultrasound and medical exam to make sure both baby and mother were healthy.

We asked all of Jaspers children, if they wanted to be a part of our family. Jack, who knew his father and always longed to find him again, answered right away. He considered me, his mother and Jasper was his father and He did not want to be apart from us. Juan and Juanita on the other hand were skeptical. They only knew Jasper as the Major, God of War, and were frightened he would be no better than Maria. They loved their siblings and we grew quite close, but there was still apprehension on their part. They finally decided they would spend more time on our family vacation to make a better informed decision.

We were finally heading to Rio. We actually had to take a private jet, because the airline would not allow Tiffany to travel, due to her late stages of pregnancy. Even though, Carlisle assured them that he was her private physician, and would be held responsible should anything happen.

Jasper decided to buy a Cessna with floats to dock at the island, in case there were complications and we needed to get her off the island quickly. Jasper was quite excited about being a Grandpa, me not so much. I asked if I could be called Auntie Bella instead.

Jack pulled Jasper and I aside one day and told us he wanted to marry Tiffany, and even though he would raise her daughter and consider her his own, he wanted to have a child with her.

"Jack, sweetheart, have you asked Tiffany, if she wanted more children?" I asked him

"Yes, Mama, we have talked about it she wants lots of children, but she realizes that may not be possible given the life expectancy of a human giving birth to a Dhampir. She is not even sure she will survive this one. I have told her I know two women who actually survived because they were cared for like they should be. You and mama Claudia. Tiffany was an only child, and very lonely and didn't make friends easily, she is glad to be a part of the supernatural world. She says with us, she finally feels she fits in."

"Son, you have a very special girl. She and I have a lot in common, and I think she will fit in nicely in our family. But, I think you and I need to take a boat trip into Rio, and get her a very special engagement ring."

"Yes, mama, please" Jack said picking me up and swinging me around. I giggled.

"Then tomorrow, we will go shopping in Rio. I need to go and pick up more blood for Carlisle anyway. We will need more on hand for your daughter and in case there are complications with Tiffany." I told him.

They were staying in one of the guest cottages so they had their privacy. Juan and Juanita stayed in another, and Jenks in the last. When we arrived he was adamant, we take the main house which he said was only fair, but that it was much bigger than he needed. But also, as we discovered later, he had frequent female guest he brought back from his visits in Rio. Who knew, Jenks was a player.

Jenks became fast friends with Juan and Juanita. He and Juanita's relationship however, took a turn to a more than friendly level.

We discovered this one early morning, when Jasper Carlisle and I decided to take in an early morning swim in the lagoon and make love in the sunrise. They, not seeing us in the lagoon, when Jenks escorted Juanita back to her cottage and made out in the doorway.

Before I could stop him, Jasper had his hands around Jenks throat pinned against the side of the cottage.

"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jasper roared at Jenks.

"LET HIM GO PAPA, I LOVE HIM!" Juanita screamed at Jasper. "Now you want to play the concerned father, You, do realize I am 120 years old. You don't get to run my life. I had enough of that with Maria." Juanita told him.

"Please Mr. Jasper, please don't kill me. I really do love your daughter and I want to marry her." Jasper dropped Jenks, after cocking his head to the side to look at him, before walking away back to the main house.

I tried to run to him. Carlisle held onto me. "You have to let him be, Sweetheart. He needs time to process this.

"But…"

"No, Isabella. Just let him be. If you want to be a good wife and mother, go talk to Juanita later. Give them both time to cool off." Carlisle told me.

Carlisle and I stayed in the lagoon, making love until the sun came up.

After a quick hunt, we returned home to find Jasper, in the nursery, rocking Callie and talking to her with her hand at his cheek.

"You won't leave daddy, will ya Darlin'. You are gonna be daddy's little girl forever and ever, right honey?" Callie Just cooed and smiled and squealed at him in laughter. You know honey, I messed up with your sister. I weren't there for her when she really needed me, and now she thinks I don't love her. But I do, honey. I just want her to be happy, and have a happy life. What kinda life is she gonna have, married to a 50-year-old sleazy lawyer? Is that so, honey?" Callie squealed again. "So, ya sayin' I should just let her be and let her figure it out."

Carlisle and I just looked on as Callie and Jasper continued to have a conversation. "Would ya, do me a favor little Darlin'. Dance with ya old Paw". He then leaned Callie on his shoulder and plugged his I-pod up to the docking station. Then we heard Tim McGraw over the speaker:

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go

Going to tell you how much I love you

Though you think you already know

I remember I thought you looked like an angel

Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm

You've had me wrapped around your finger

Since the day you were born

You're beautiful baby, from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know

The road that will lead you home again

Go on, take on this old world but to me

You know you'll always be my little girl

Jasper two-stepped with Callie

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile

Could melt my heart of stone

Now look at you

I turned around and you've almost grown

Sometimes when you're asleep

I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door

As I walk away, I hear you say

Daddy love you more

You're beautiful baby, from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know

The road that will lead you home again

Go on, take on this old world but to me

You know you'll always be my little girl

Just then, he turned around and saw Carlisle and I, looking on with a smile on our face. He gave us a quick smirk and continued dancing with his daughter

Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand

But I won't say yes to him

Unless I know he's the half that makes you whole

He has a poet's soul and the heart of a man's man

I know he'll say that he's in love

But between you and me, he won't be good enough

You're beautiful baby, from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know

The road that will lead you home again

Go on, take on this old world but to me

You know you'll always be my little girl

We left them to their father daughter moment. I went to our bedroom and took a shower and got ready for my mother/son day with Jack. Before leaving, I went to the twins' cottage to find Juanita packing her things.

"Juanita, honey you aren't leaving, are you?" I asked her.

"I really don't know why I came, Isa. I don't know that man in there that is supposed to be my Papa. And I don't want to marry Jenks, I just wanted to have a little fun. I don't want to hurt his feelings. But he's an old man. Yes, I'm 120-year-old Dhampir, but physically I'm only 19. I've just made a mess of things. So, I think I should leave."

"Please don't leave, Juanita." I asked her. "Juanita, do you know how your papa came into this existence?"

"No." she told me.

"I think that should be your first step. Understand why your Papa, was never a father to you when you were born. The detail maybe gruesome and hard to take. I know they were for me when I first learned them. But you will see deep down, this is a man of honor, and discipline. The way he was treated, he did, what he did, as a matter of survival, but when he regained his humanity, he went back to what he knew, honor and discipline."

"I do see why he loves you, Isa. You are a very smart and caring lady. I also see why Jack takes to you like he does. You are a lot like Claudia. She was so selfless. I felt so bad for them when Maria destroyed her." Juanita said to me

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to Rio with me and Jack, but maybe you could use this time to speak with your Papa?" I asked her.

"No, Isa, I think I would really like to spend the day with you, if that's ok".

"Where's your brother, you think he'd like to come along as well?"

"I'll ask him. She then dashed over to Juan's bedroom. He was dressed in a pair of board shorts, wife beater and flip flops. Looking handsome and buff just like his Papa, but with jet black hair like his sister. He almost reminds me of a young Jacob Black.

It's a mild day not much sun, but I take my big floppy hat and large sunglasses just in case. And a gauze cotton white maxi skirt.

We hit the speed boat and we are off to Rio for the late afternoon. Just the four of us.

Once we arrive, I explain to the twins what we are going to do. We need to help their brother find the perfect engagement ring for Tiffany. And we are going to help him set up the perfect date night for him to pop the question. I tell Juanita, that we are going to play a game I actually loathe, but for the sake of keeping this a secret from Tiffany, we are going to play Barbie Bella. Juanita laughed.

"Why do you hate that game, Isa." Juanita asked.

"Well, when I was dating your Uncle Edward…"

"NO!" they all exclaimed and went into a fit of laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, laugh it up" I tell them

"But, isn't he gay?" Juanita asked

"And mated to the Royal, dude? Juan asked

"And like overly Emo?" Jack asked

"WOW! Just WOW!". I say to them all. "You all figured that out in a week. I dated the guy for a year before I figured it out. But, back to my point. Your Papa, Edward Alice and I, all went to high school together, and when I would stay over on the weekends, that meddling pixie bitch always wanted to play Barbie Bella. I had just turned 17 and I didn't have a sense of fashion back then. I didn't learn the art of fashion until I was in Law school, when it actually mattered." I told them.

"Isa, you're a Lawyer?" Juanita asked.

"Yes, Juanita. I'm surprised Jenks didn't tell you. We are partners in a Law firm.

"Isa?" Juanita said in a sad tone this time.

"Could it be possible for Juan and me, to go to school and College?

"You've never been to school? I asked

"No, we were tutored on the Hacienda in Mexico, but we never went to school with real kids."

"Well then that's what you are going to do. We just need to figure out where we want to live." I told them

"I've always wanted to live in New York City." Jack told me. I've been there when I was trying to get to Italy. But I would love to live there."

"Well gang. Let's get this day over with, because we have plans to make. After Tiffany has the baby, we're headed to New York City". I tell them

I got a round of Yay's and woo hoo's all around.

* * *

 **Juanita and Tiffany are always going to see Bella as Strong kick ass Isa, and a roll model. That's what the two of them will be calling her from now on. Juanita professed her love for Jenks, but she just said that to get under Jaspers skin, because he interferred. Juanita's been so sheltered and he was the only available man, a girl just wanted to get a little bit. They are NOT going to be together**


	28. Chapter 28

**JPOV**

When Bella and our adult children return from Rio, they are buzzing with excitement.

"Everyone in the dining room, family meeting." Bella announced.

Oh no! not again. When we left the Cullen house in Forks, I thought I'd never have to hear those words ever again.

"Juanita, sweetie, run over and get Jenks." She tells my daughter

"HE AIN'T FUCKING FAMILY!" I growl

"Shut up, Jasper, this involves him as well." Bella told me. I huff and roll my eyes. Once Jenks and Juanita arrive. Carlisle brings the babies with him from the nursery. Just then Jack walks in with a very pregnant Tiffany.

"Everyone, I have an announcement. We've figured out where we're moving too. I know its going to take a lot of work, finding a place to live, and where we can get a building to open the Law Firm. But the kids really want to live there and…" She is damn near a flutter like Alice used to be.

"Bella,honey slow down. Just tell us where you want to live." I tell her

She paused for effect. "NEW YORK CITY". She says

"New York City?" I couldn't resist saying with my strongest southern drawl. It did get everyone laughing.

"Bella, Darlin'. That's not going to be as hard as you think. I already own a 5 bedroom 5 ½ bathroom penthouse there.

"And instead of finding a new building for the Law firm. I already have the perfect Firm we can buy into." Jenks says to us. He then looks over at me and quirk an eyebrow and gives me a knowin' smirk.

"That's right, Jenks. But do ya think she'll do it". I ask him.

"I know for a fact, she will. Her firm is actually about to go under for hiring this hot shot young attorney, that actually never went to law school." He tells me. I gave him a roaring laugh

"And she didn't think to call you and get him credentials?" I asked him.

"Well it seems, she learned about it not long before the DA was getting the indictment.". Jenks informed us.

"Ah, poor thing. Well let's see if we can't be of mutual use to each other then." I tell Jenks.

"So, we're moving to New York City?" Bella ask with so much excitement in her voice.

"Yes, Darlin', We're moving to New York City"

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Bella, Juan, Juanita and Jackson, are yelling and dancing around. Carlisle and I look at each other. When did they all become so close? I think to myself

"Kids go get all the stuff off the boat." Bella tells the trio. "You two I need to talk to you for a moment can you meet me in the bedroom in like 2 minutes." We nod. "Tiffany, me, you and Juanita are going to have a little girl time when I'm finished with them. We are gonna play a little game known as Bella Barbie, only this time it's going to be known as Tiffany Barbie" She tells the girl

Tiffany Barbie, Bella Barbie?! What the fuck?! Now, I KNOW Bella has cracked her nut.

"Bella, what the hell is going on? You hated when Alice would dress you up and play Bella Barbie" I ask her

"I know, and I still do. But this is something special we are going to do for Jack and Tiffany. He wants to propose to her tonight. So, this is what I need from you. I got ingredients for a nice Roast Chicken Dinner. You two are going to make the dinner. While I distract Tiffany by getting her all dressed up so her and Jack can have a romantic dinner out on the beach. It would look suspicious if she were just getting dressed up. So, we are playing Bella Barbie". She explained. "Can you have everything ready by 9pm." She asked.

"I think we can handle that" Carlisle told her.

"Juan and Jack will watch the babies at Juan's cottage and Tiffany, Juanita and I will be at Jack and Tiffany's" she tells us.

I walk over to her and pull her into my chest. I fist her hair as I give her a passionate kiss.

"Not that I mind, Cowboy, but what was that for?" she asked me

"I love the way you have made us all family. My very own family". I then hold my hand out for Carlisle to join us. "Isabella Marie Cullen-Whitlock, I promise to do everything in my power to make all of our dreams come true." I pull them both in for a hug.

"Now you girls go play Bella Barbie. The Iron Chefs have a dinner to prepare."

"Yeah? Just don't let it turn out to be the Worst cooks in America show instead". I slap her on her ass for that comment. She shrieks and then giggles as she walks away.

We go in the kitchen. I see a whole chicken, Peruvian purple fingerling potatoes, asparagus and bacon. Her Menu says Whole Roasted Chicken. Roasted fingerlings, Asparagus wrapped in Bacon. For dessert mixed berry Chantilly parfait. I look at Carlisle. "Does she really think we are Iron Chef's?" I see a whole mess of spices and garnishes. I don't know what the fuck she wants me to do with all this. But I got an idea. I run over to Jenks' Cottage "Jenks, you got beer?" I ask him. He goes and brings me a six pack of some foreign beer. "Thanks." I say to him. I only need one but if it turns out the way I plan, I may make this again.

So I pour out ½ can of the beer and save it for later. I melt some butter and add it to the can. I crush some garlic, add some salt and pepper to the can. I put salt, pepper and Paprika on the chicken. Then I shove the can of beer up the Chicken's ass. I ask Carlisle to slice the potatoes into wedges. And place them in the roasting pan. I sit the chicken in the middle of the pan balanced on the beer can and place the pan in the oven.

"What the hell are you doing, Jasper" Carlisle asks me.

"Carlisle, trust me. I saw that Bobby Flay guy do this on one of those cooking shows. It's called Beer Ass Chicken, or Beer can chicken or something like that. Can you handle the bacon and Asparagus?" I ask him. He's says he's got it.

I then run over to Tiffany's cottage and knock on the door. Bella comes to the door.

"Um, Bella, Darlin', we've got everything else under control, but what about the dessert?"

"Oh, don't worry, I will whip that up once they are sitting down for dinner." She whispers. I smile and give her a kiss and rush back to the kitchen.

I go back to the kitchen and Carlisle has the Asparagus in little bundles with bacon wrapped around the bundles and then one strip of bacon tied in a little bow around each one. Well hot damn. I think we are Iron chef's.

"So, should we put this in the oven too?" I ask him.

"No, when you pull the chicken out I will put these in". He tells me.

"You know, Carlisle. Maybe we should open a restaurant when we get to New York." Carlisle just rolls his eyes.

Jenks comes over then. "What are you guys doing?" he asked. I tell him we are making dinner for Jack and Tiffany. He looks around and opens the oven door. "Beer Can Chicken?" He asks

"You've actually heard of this?" Carlisle asks curiously.

"Yes, I saw Bobby Flay make it on his cooking show. He actually did it on the grill, but it can be done in the oven too. I've got a chicken at my place, you think you got room for one more? And how about a game of poker later. You know Mr. Jasper, you haven't taken my money in a long time. I've got Cuban cigars, a few bottles of Jack we could make it a night.

I rub my hands together, boy I wish Pete and Em were here. "Go get your chicken. And it's a date."

At 8:30, everything is ready. Accept the Asparagus. Jenks gives up another tip to place foil over the tips so they don't burn while the bacon cooks. We do that and Carlisle puts those under the broiler.

"Jenks, you are a good man to have in the kitchen". I tell him

"Thanks. You know I used to cook for Jessica all the time." He tells me

"Any chance you two may rekindle when we get to New York." I ask him

"Jasper, No, I'm going to ask your daughter to marry me". He tells me.

"Jenks, look, I over reacted this morning, when I saw you kiss my daughter. And right now, you are the only available guy around. So, I get that. I don't like it, but I get it. But there is no way in hell, I am going to let you marry my 19-year-old daughter. You do realize she is perpetually 19 years old? She may be 120 in vampire years. But she needs a chance to live life. She's never even been to high school, on a real date went to a night club." Jenks hung his head at that. I just rolled my eyes. "We'll talk about that later. But you get my drift?"

"I do, I really do. So, I'll back off." He tells me

"Thank you, Jenks. I know I intimidated you when we first started doing business. But over the years we've grown close. I'd really hate to kill you now." I smirk at him. He slaps me on the shoulder.

Just then Bella comes through the door. Carlisle pulls the asparagus from the oven. And it looks perfect. I pull the beer can out the chicken's ass and place it on the carving plate. With the potatoes surrounding it.

"You made beer can Chicken?" She says.

"How does everyone know about this but me?" He Asks.

"Bobby Flay made it on his cooking show." She tells him. We all laugh.

"Too bad you couldn't have made this while I still ate human food. Bella says with a pout.

"AWW baby, I'm so sorry." I tell her as I kiss her pouted lips.

"Jenks, can you go get Jack. While I set everything up outside. Juanita will be bringing Tiffany over any minute. Guys grab the Bistro table in the kitchen and two chairs and place it on the Deck." She then grabs a table cloth candles and a vase of flowers from the fridge.

While she sets the table, Carlisle and I plate the food and place it in the oven to keep warm.

Just then Jack and Jenks walk in. A few minutes later Juanita brings Tiffany in. She looks absolutely amazing. She is wearing a white maternity cocktail dress with white ballet slippers. And her fire red hair in big bouncy curls. Her cheeks are glowing with her freckles dotted across her nose. She is really a cute girl. My son did well. She is a complete 180 degrees from what we found in that tanning warehouse, but obviously Jack saw the diamond in the rough. Jacks mouth is hanging open. I chuckle at that. He reminds me of how I used to find Carlisle looking at Bella. "Son close your mouth, you are attractin' fly's." everybody laughs.

"Tiffany Albright, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner." He asks her. She hangs her head and blushes. So Bella. I just lean on the kitchen counter and place my chin in my hand and watch. Bella goes out and escorts them to the deck. She comes back then and grabs a bottle of sparkling cider from the fridge and two champagne glasses and takes it to the deck. When she comes back she asks Carlisle to take their plates to them while she makes dessert.

"Show me what you are doin'." I ask her

I watch her cut up some strawberries, and cube some sponge cake. She then whips up some fresh whipped cream and adds it to mascarpone cheese. She adds layers of strawberries, raspberry blackberries and blueberries, then cubes of the sponge cake, with the whipped cream mixture in a parfait glass. Tops it with the whipped cream and a sprig of mint. She then puts it in the fridge to chill.

"Bella, I think we should open a restaurant when we get to New York. We don't have to run it. But I had fun tonight makin' this. And I think it would be fun". She thinks about it for a minute.

"I actually have some ideas on that. We'll talk about it once we get to New York, Okay Cowboy. Right now, go check on your son and daughter in law. See if they are ready for dessert." She tells me. I go to the deck and they are through with dinner. I tell them dessert will be right up. I take their plates and come back to the kitchen. Bella pulls the desserts out and then pulls a 3 ½ carat princess cut diamond ring from a box in her pocket. She places the ring on the top of the whipped cream on one of the desserts. She goes half way up the deck.

"Jack could you come here for a minute." She calls out to him. He comes and gets the desserts.

A few minutes later you hear a shrill squeal, and a "YES, YES, a thousand time Yes". Then silence. Then.

OHHHHHH GOOOOD!

 ** _CARRRRRRRLISLLLLLLE!_** **_PAPA!_**

OH, SHIT! Here we go again.

* * *

 **Once the gang gets to New York. I have some new characters I am going to introduce. It's gonna be kinda of Crossover, But because I dont want to make it a true crossover story. We will only see them in one Chapter. And Maybe sprouted though out the story. BUT AGAIN NOT A TRUE CROSSOVER.**

 **I need a Law Firm. And I got a good one. I hope you like it.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Just a few buffer chapters coming up before we get to NYC**

* * *

 **JACKSONPOV**

"Tiffany, the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of existence with you." I told her as I pulled the ring out of the whipped cream. I put it to her mouth to let her lick the cream from it. And she giggles.

"Tiffany Albright, love of my life, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I say as I drop down to one knee. She jumps up and down

"Yes, yes A thousand times Yes." Tiffany says, but then her face twist in a very odd expression, before a gush of fluid comes shooting out from between her legs.

We look up and meet each other's eye's

"OHHHHHH GOOOOD!" Tiffany cries out

"CARRRRRRRLISLLLLLLE! PAPA!" Tiffany and I cry out at the same time.

Carlisle and my Papa then rush up on the deck. I see mama, running over to our cottage. I pick Tiffany up and run her over to the cottage. I see Mama preparing the bed. She places a protective pad on the bed, and I lay Tiffany down. She is going ape shit.

"Baby, how are you feeling?" I asked her

"That is the dumbest question I have ever heard. I feel like I'm about to push a watermelon out of my snatch!" she says as she grabs me by the collar of my shirt. I send her a dose of calm.

"I'm sorry baby, I just don't want to die. I want to be here with you and our baby." She tells me

"I am going to do everything in my power to prevent that, Sweetheart." Carlisle tells her.

Jackson, son. I am about to do something that may make you a bit uncomfortable." Carlisle tells me as he places a glove on his hand. "I have to see if she has begun to dilate. In order to do that I have to place my fingers inside her." He tells me. I think if I were not a vampire, I would faint right now. But I nod.

"Jasper, honey, you may want to give us some privacy." Isabella tells him.

"Fine by me, I'll be at the main house if anyone needs me". He then hugs me and kisses my forehead before walking out the door.

Carlisle then places a sheet over my fiancée's legs and asks her to raise her knees and spread them a part. He then places his gloved hand under the sheet. When he pulls it out, it is covered in blood.

"SHIT!" He says. "I NEED YOU TWO OUT, NOW!" He yells.

"Carlisle, Honey I'm fine. I don't need to leave. I'm here to help you. Jackson, baby, how is your thirst?" my mama asks me

"It burns my throat but I can't hurt her. I can control my bloodlust. He tells me".

"Tiffany sweetheart, I need to know, if this does not go well. Are you willing for us to turn you now?" Carlisle asks her. She looks up at me with tears falling from her eyes.

"Tiff, baby. I want you. That's all that matters to me. I don't care if you are vampire or human. And if we don't have another baby, I don't care. As long as I have you". She smiles and then nods to Carlisle.

"Isabella sweetheart, will you get me a bag of blood please." He says to her.

He then starts an IV in Tiffany's arm. By the time he finishes, mama is back with 3 bags of blood, and she grabs the IV stand from the closet. She places all three bags on the hook. Carlisle then hooks the IV line into a bag.

He then places morphine in a syringe and injects it into Tiffany's hip. "There is no time for an epidural. I need to get this kid out now, before she bleeds out" Carlisle tells me.

After another 5 minutes Carlisle has a scalpel ready to cut into Tiffany. He swabs her belly with betadine, and placed the scalpel at her lower abdomen. I close my eyes, as he places the cut. At the first twinge of pain. I pull the pain from her. Isabella is holding one hand and I am holding the other. Tiffany faints at the cut. Carlisle works quickly. But there was a lot of blood as he pulled our daughter and handed her to my mama.

She used a bulb syringe and cleared the baby's airway and cleaned her up while Carlisle worked quickly to sew up Tiffany. Her heart was still beating strong. As mama brought our daughter back and placed her in my arms. I realized Tiffany nor the baby never once cried.

"I have stopped the bleeding, and all should be fine. We just have to wait for her to wake up from the morphine." Carlisle tells me.

I look at the angel in my arms. "Do you have a name" Mama asked me.

"Yes, mama, Jazmyn Isobel Whitlock". I said

"Jazmyn, angel, say hello to your Gran…" Mama then cleared her throat. "Sorry mama, 'Auntie Isa'." Jazmyn then makes her first sound. She coos as she reaches for Mama's nose. Mama grabs her little hand and brings it to her mouth for a kiss and then kiss Jazmyn on the nose.

"Jack baby take her over to meet her Grandpa. There are already bottles made in the fridge. I'm sure she is hungry." She tells me. I kiss mama on the cheek and take off for the main house.

I walk in and Papa and Jenks are playing a game of gin rummy smoking cigars and drinking Jack Daniels.

"Papa, Mama is going to kill you when she smells the cigars in the house. You couldn't have taken this to Jenks cottage. How is she supposed to bring the baby's home with all this smoke?" I ask him

"Shit, I didn't even think about that." He turns around and looks at me holding my baby.

"Jackson," he says, walks over to me, with a cigar hanging out of his mouth. I take the cigar and chuck it over my shoulder. "who is this little angel?" He asks me.

"This is my daughter, Jazmyn Isobel. Mama says you have bottles made." I continue to stand just in the doorway, I don't want Jaz to smell like smoke before her mother gets to hold her.

He goes to the fridge and grabs a bottle for me. He walks back to the door and hands me the bottle and kiss my little angel in her curly auburn head. "She's beautiful son. How's Tiffany?" he asks.

"I'm not real sure Papa, she was still unconscious. Uncle Carlisle had to cut her, she was bleeding too much. He was able to stop the bleeding without having to turn her, but…" Papa places a hand on the back of my neck and brings his head to my forehead.

"She'll be fine son. Go take care of your family. Thanks for the tip on the cigars son, I wasn't thinking. We'll get this cleaned up and aired out before the babies and your mama comes back." He kisses me on the forehead and Jaz once more.

"Thank you, Papa." I say to him as I kiss my daughter, and walk back to the cottage.

I get back to the cottage, and Mama has Tiffany all cleaned and changed into a clean nightgown. The bed has been changed and a bassinet, put together in the room. I sit in the rocker Carlisle brought over for us, and give Jaz her bottle of blood. She drinks half before she falls asleep. I place Jaz in her bassinet, and lay down next to Tiffany.

"Be careful, Jackson. She may be in a lot of pain." Carlisle tells me. "But she should be fine. She may need help to the bathroom, when she wakes." He continues.

Just then Tiffany opens her eyes. "Jack baby," her voice is really weak.

"Hey honey. Let me get our daughter for you." I go pick up the sleeping baby, bring her over to the bed and hand her to her mother.

"Little Jazmyn" Tiffany says. She looks at the baby's face. Counts her fingers and toes then kisses her on the nose.

"Tiffany, when she wakes again, I would like you to see if she will breastfeed." Carlisle tells her

"Is that possible?" I ask.

"I wouldn't If I were you. If you want, you may want to try pumping, but since we don't know if she is venomous yet. I would stick to blood." Papa says as he finally walks into the cottage.

"How do we tell if she is venomous, other than a bite?" I ask.

"I can swab her mouth, but I don't have lab equipment here to test it." Carlisle says. "I am sorry Jackson and Tiffany, I wasn't aware, I just assumed she wasn't.

"Don't worry, I will go over to the Mainland and buy a pump at the store tomorrow. We can try then. Just give her blood for now." Mama tells me. "I've made a few meals for Tiffany, and made up bottles for the baby. We are going home for now. Call us if you need us. Congratulations you two. She's beautiful." Mama kisses all three of us before they leave.


	30. Chapter 30

**CPOV**

I should talk to Isabella. Things just feel…off. It's not that I don't feel the same about Bella or Jasper. I don't know if they feel the same about me.

Jasper and Bella had their time, with the whole Maria incident. With the introduction of his children, they just seem to have a closer relationship to each other, then I have with either of them. I only know how I feel.

With the birth of the new babies, all three of them now, the planning of the wedding, the move to New York. It just seems like they are all in sync, and I am on the sidelines looking in.

"Uncle Carlisle, go for a hunt with me?" Jackson asked me.

"Sure, Jackson." We took off for the nearby forest.

"Uncle Carlisle, do you resent us for coming into your lives?" He asked me.

"Oh my God, no Jackson!" I told him and grabbed him into a tight embrace. "Please, Jackson please forgive me if I have ever made you feel that way. It's just…"

"You haven't". he interrupted. "It's just…empath, remember. I know you are feeling lonely, trepidation, angst, and…forfeiture? You feel like you've lost them to us." I gave a long sigh. It wasn't that he was completely wrong. "WOW, now, resignation." He said.

"Jackson, please, let me explain. It's not that simple. It's not specifically you and your siblings." I told him. "Let me start from the beginning."

"Your father walked into my life 75 years ago, and I thought my life was complete. Then my son Edward, brought Isabella into both of our lives 5 years ago. In 5 years we thought we had lost her 5 times. First, we thought we lost her to Edward. Then a sadistic vampire tracker named James, who thought it would be a sick game to hunt Isabella. At that time your father and I planned to take Isabella away, but Alice stepped in with her manipulations and…let's just say James got to her and we almost lost her until your father killed him. Then we thought we lost her to Edward again, when Edward tried to drain her, but he nearly destroyed her spirit, if not her life in the process. At that time, we vowed to never leave her side. We stood on the sidelines and helped her pick up the pieces of her life.

Then, that sadistic trackers mate, vowed revenge for her mate. A mate for a mate. We thought she would go after Edward, her thinking he was Isabella's mate. Instead she came after Isabella. We kept her safe, but she lost her father in the process.

Last, but certainly not least. When we found Isabella bleeding to death on the side of the road, from Alice and Maria cutting our children from her womb and leaving her for dead.

Upon Isabella's awakening, she gravitated to your father. Which is understandable. They now had a common enemy, a common goal, and common dual personalities. Ever since her wakening into this existence, I feel like the outsider. Even you guys. You call them Mama and Papa. But I am Uncle Carlisle. Your Mama and Papa are legally married. I am only hand fasted to their marriage." I hang my head in shame.

"There is no need to feel ashamed of your feelings." He told me. "I call you Uncle Carlisle, because I do consider you family, I just don't know how else to call you, and still show my admiration and respect for you." He told me placing an arm around my shoulder

"Now, as far as your mates and spouses." He started. "I think you just need to rekindle those relationships, both individually, and together. I don't think they love you any less. I think life is just pulling all of you, in too many directions to stay focused on each other." He told me.

I just smiled at him. "How did you become so wise?"

"I don't know, I had to grow up quickly in order to survive, I guess". He told me.

"Look, here's an idea. Take each one of them over to the mainland for the entire day and night on a date. Pick something that you think each of them would like to do. Then, you guys go to New York City, on your own. It's going to be a few more weeks anyway before it's safe for Tiffany to travel. My family and the twins will stay here on the island, to give you some alone time, just the three of you together. Like it used to be pre-Maria. We'll come along say…another six weeks." He told me.

I thought about it for a moment. "It's a deal, if you promise you guys won't bail, and run away from us. I could never forgive myself if I knew I was the cause of taking Jaspers children and grandchild away from him, yet again."

"Unfortunately, Uncle Carlisle, you're stuck with us for the rest of existence. But I get it, hell you guys are practically newlyweds yourself. And we just became an extension of Isabella's turning, without even knowing her as a vampire, without us. Hey, I think Papa, is a little surprised by some of the things Mama does now. He describes her as being 'pixie-ESQUE'. Not quite sure what that means." I gave him a loud belly laugh.

"You didn't know Alice other than what you saw, but that little fucking pixie could be annoying. She'd flutter around in everyone's business. The night of your proposal, Bella mentioned wanting to dress Tiffany up…" Jackson then interrupted in his own belly laugh

"OH, I remember the whole Barbie Bella. She told us about that while we were shopping". Jackson said.

"Well that's another thing, with Alice, Bella loathed shopping even more so than she loathed playing Bella Barbie." I explained to him.

I gave Jackson a genuinely long embrace. I was truly grateful for his insight and genuine concern. "How about we actually hunt something to eat." I said giving him a smirk. We then took off in search of nourishment.

 **BPOV**

Somethings off with Carlisle. I'm not sure what it is. He's been somewhat moody lately. He and Jack went out for a hunt together, which is a good thing.

Jasper comes into the nursery while I'm feeding Callie and sits in the rocker next to me and feeds JC.

"Are ya happy, Darlin'? Because I'm sensing some worry comin' from ya." He asks me.

"Baby, I'm extremely happy, but I am worried about Carlisle. Have you noticed he's been kinda moody?" I asked him

"I have, Darlin', and that's just because everything has changed. Vampires don't take well to change. Just give him some time. He's probably feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Carlisle and Jack return from their hunt. He seems a lot better. He's actually smiling. But he goes to his study and closes the door.

Jackson comes into the nursery, carrying little Jazmyn.

"How was your hunt, baby, did you catch anything good?" I asked Jackson.

"Not really. That wasn't the purpose I went out today. I needed to talk to Uncle Carlisle." He told me.

'OH." Was all I responded. There was an awkward silence.

"Well?" I asked somewhat impatiently. Jackson chuckled.

"Well, Mama, that's between Carlisle and me.

"OK, Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I'm just worried a little about Carlisle." I told him.

"Well, I say give him some time, and I think you may be surprised." He said before he kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door.

After the babies were fed and put down for a nap. Jasper and I decided to go for a swim and just layout on the beach.

"I'm going to see if Carlisle wants to join us." I told Jasper. So, I went to knock on the study door. As soon as I lifted my hand to knock, Carlisle opened the door and snatched me inside. He immediately attacked my mouth. I moaned into the attack. GOD I've missed him.

"I never seem to get you alone anymore." He said when he finally released my mouth. "Isabella, do you know how much I've missed having you in my arms."

"Oh, sweetheart, I've missed you too. Everything has just been so hectic and non-stop." I told him

"Love, that's why I'd like to take you on a date tomorrow, just you and me. We will be back the next day. I think with the twins and Jasper they can handle the babies".

"Oh, baby I'd like that a lot." I told him. "I was just coming to ask if you'd like to come for a swim with me and Jazz?"

"No, Love. You too enjoy yourselves. I have some planning to do, because after our date, I plan to do the same thing for just me and Jasper." He explained.

"You, sly devil." I teased. I think that's a wonderful idea. Separate date nights. It gives us individual attention.

"Well, you actually can thank your wonderful step-son. It was his idea. Also. When we leave next week, Jackson and his family as well as the twins will be staying here just a bit longer. Just to give us time alone to get into a new routine in the city. So, go enjoy your fun in the sun. This is your last week of it." He said before giving me another passionate kiss.

"Ok, lover boy, I'll leave you to it then. I look forward to our date." I giggled and went out for my swim with Jazz.

I find Jasper already in the lagoon. I also find his swimwear laying in the lounge chair with our towels. That naughty vampire. When in Rome, I think to myself. I discard my swim suit and join Jasper in the lagoon.

"Hi, Darlin,' I see you picked up my not too subtle hint." He said with a sly smile.

"This must be sly husbands' day." I said with a giggle. Jasper gave me a curious look

"Well it seems our husband is planning a covert operation of his own. It seems he is planning to take us each on separate date nights on the mainland." I told him.

"Well, that sly dog." He chuckled.

"Well don't let on that I told you, I think he may want it to be a surprise." I said as I began to kiss and nibble on his neck.

"Well, yes ma'am, my lips are…." I cut him off by covering his mouth with my own.

His response was to caress his hands over my body, starting at my breast. When he tweaked my nipple with his fingers, I threw my head back and arched my back. He placed his mouth over the other breast, started circling his tongue around my areola, before closing his mouth on my nipple. He began to suck on the nipple, which sent pleasure directly to my core. I responded by wrapping my legs around his waist.

He wrapped an arm around my back, began trailing his hand down my torso, to my stomach, and down to my mound. He used a finger and slid it up my slit and began to circle my bundle of nerves with his thumb. I began to moan at the sensation.

"More, Jasper please" I moan.

"No need to beg darlin,' I will give you whatever you need. Tell me what you need baby doll" He whispered in my ear.

"I need you, all of you in me now, Cowboy." I purred to him. The look in his eyes were intense as he stared into my soul, before impaling me. He closed his eyes and project lust, desire and pure love.

"I could be here inside you for the rest of my existence, Darlin'. I love you so much it hurts. He walked us out further into the lagoon, his cock never leaving my core. As we sunk to the bottom of the lagoon. The fish swam around us as we continued making love. We, never needing to surface as we did not require air to breathe. This love making session, was other worldly. We continued to make love for what seemed like hours. Vampire stamina and all. He thrusted into me relentlessly as the fish looked on. I lost track of how many times we each had release. When we finally surfaced, Carlisle stood at the lounge chairs with a towel for each of us. He gave us each a passionate kiss, before he walked us into the house.

"I have a surprise for each of you." He told us.

Jasper, I am taking Isabella to the mainland tomorrow morning, we won't be back until the following day. Then the next day you and I will do the same. I want to spend one on one time alone with each of my mates. But I do have one more piece of information to share. I told Isabella, but I more poignantly, wanted to discuss this with you Jasper, honey. The adult children will not be accompanying us back to New York, immediately. When we leave next week. They will remain here, for about another 4-6 weeks. I need for us to rekindle our relationships both individually and together. I know you just found your children Jasper, and I don't want to alienate them from you, I just…."

"Carlisle, sweetheart, I think that's perfect." Jasper interrupted him. "I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want them to feel I didn't want them, or that I had any reservations about them living with us, but I need some time, with just you, Isabella, our babies as a family." I miss us. And we haven't had a chance to be us. Everything has been so whirlwind. Isabella, you see, this is why I love this man so very much. He always knows exactly what I need." Jasper said with unshed venom tears in his eyes.

"Well, while, I would like to take credit for the idea, It actually was your son, Jackson, that thought this may help. I too, was feeling much trepidation about us going to New York, but afraid to voice it, I also felt I was losing you two to each other, selfishly I felt left out." Carlisle explained.

"My husband, I'm so sorry if we made you feel that way, and I can see how you would. And I intend to make that up to you. To the both of you." Jasper said. We stood there just holding each other, until we heard the babies begin to cry.

"Well looks like parenthood beckons us." We laughed and walked into the nursery.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the log delay in this story. The children wouldn't come out to play with me. But here you are.**

 **CPOV**

We finally got everything packed up and we are ready to leave for our new life in New York City. We are taking the Cessna, and the adult children can take the speed boat back to the mainland, and take the private jet when they are ready to leave. We say our good-byes to them and promise to call the SAT phone when we land in New York.

Jasper and Isabella take care of the babies, while Jenks makes calls to have our stuff brought from Nova Scotia to New York.

He also contacted a Jessica Pearson, and arranged for Isabella, Jasper and himself to meet with her in a week.

As I fly the plane, I think on the two nights I spent. One with Isabella, the other with Jasper. Those two days were wonderful

I took Isabella over to the Botanical Gardens for the day. It was a cloudy day, thank goodness, and we had a wonderful time. I then took her over to a few museums and then over to see the Christ the Redeemer Statue on Mount Corcovado. I booked us the Belmond, Copacabana Palace, in the Penthouse suite for the night.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Isabella, you look absolutely lovely tonight" I told her. I had the butler to bring us a bottle of Chateau Margaux 1960. I poured us each a glass and asked the butler to run us a rose bubble bath. After I dismissed the butler, I stripped us of our clothing, I then scooped Isabella, in my arms and grabbed both wine glasses and the bottle of wine and we headed for the bathroom. I placed the wine and glasses down on the edge of the tub and Isabella and I got in with her back against my chest. I placed open mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulders, as I pulled her as close to me as possible. I then reached up and gave her the glass of wine and retrieved mine._

 _"Carlisle, I want to thank you for a perfect day. I had a wonderful time. But I also want to apologize that you felt you needed to do this. I never meant for you to feel left out of our lives."_

 _"Isabella, sweetheart, there is no need to apologize. It was due to my own insecurities really. You and Jasper or warriors. I know that. That is why I love you both so much. I am nothing but a doctor, and sometimes I feel I don't belong in your world" I told her_

 _"Well, now Carlisle Cullen-Whitlock. Now, I am ashamed of you. How dare you belittle yourself." Isabella was angry. "You are the man I first fell in love with when I was 17 years old. I thought you were the most beautiful, amazing man I had ever laid eyes on. Then, when I learned what you were, and how even though you were a vampire, you manage to resist the blood lust and save lives every day. If that is not a warrior I don't know what is." She told me._

 _"You amaze me so, Isabella. I am so proud to be able to call you my wife." I told her. I then turned her around so she could face me. I had her straddle my lap as I laid back in the tub. I laid her head on my shoulder and just held her until the water got cold. And the bubbles dissipated. I replaced the cold water with hot water, we bathed quickly and got out. I wrapped a towel low on my hips and dried her before wrapping the towel around her. We finished off our wine, and went into the bedroom. I laid her on her stomach, and took lavender oil and massaged her with the oils, while lightly kissing her back buttocks legs and feet. I sucked her toes._

 _"Isabella Cullen-Whitlock, I love you with every fiber of my being. You along with our husband and our two beautiful children are a dream come true. I can't wait to start our new life together in New York." I told her as I turned her over and straddled her before giving her a passionate kiss._

 _I continued my open-mouthed kisses down her neck, and shoulders, as I massaged her wonderful breast. I smiled to myself, as I was delighted I had not been the one to say it, but the new size of them was absolutely spectacular._

 _"I like the size of my fun bags too, baby." Isabella said to me and we both laughed. I then took them and rubbed them on each side of my face, which felt absolutely fantastic. I then teased each nipple with my tongue, before continuing to lick kiss and nip my way down to her mound. I slide a finger into her core._

 _"Baby, so wet for me already."_

 _"Always for you sweetheart." She told me. I then flattened out my tongue and slide my tongue up before curving the tip and finding her bundle of nerves with the tip of my tongue. I teased her clit with my tongue while I continued thrusting my finger in and out of her pussy. I then added a second and then third finger, as I licked and sucked and thrusted in her until her walls clinched around my finger_

 _"Carlisle, baby! So good, Soo good, So close. PLEASE don't stop." Isabella moaned and panted._

 _"Cum for me love." I told her. She screamed my name in her release, but before she could come down from her high, I inserted my throbbing cock into her core and began to thrust at vampire speed._

 _"OH CARLISLE, YES, YES,YES, OH GOD YES" Isabella screamed._

 _"SO GOOD BABY, SO TIGHT, SO INCREDIBLY WET AND TIGHT" I told her. I reached between us and pinched her clit. She released again,_ and I continued to pump my cock in her. We continued that way all night and into the next morning.

 **END FLASHBACK**

I was brought back to the present, by Jasper coming up to the cockpit.

"Honey, where were you just now. We have been calling your name for quite some time." He told me.

"Sorry, sweetheart. My mind was a million miles away." I told him.

"Around what time do you think we will arrive in NYC" He asked me

"It's approximately a 38hr flight in a Cessna, Baby." I told him

"Wow, I didn't realize that. Maybe we should have taken the private jet." Jasper said.

"No baby, there would have been nobody to fly the Cessna for the kids return." I told him

"Oh, so true. I didn't think about that." He told me

"Are the babies, Ok?" I asked.

"Yes, but Bella is a little restless." He told me.

"Sweetheart, have you noticed that Isabella, has become so hyper lately. She almost reminds me of Alice.

"No, Carlisle. It's not that. She is still a newborn remember. Even though she doesn't show the classic signs of being a newborn. She still has to burn off that energy somehow. You worry too much baby." He told me and kissed me on the neck."

"By the way. I want to thank you again for that wonderful date. I haven't had that much fun and adventure in such a long time. It really was wonderful. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"Of Course, baby, anything for you. Once we get settled in New York, and the firm is up and running. You and I will head somewhere. Maybe we can find a location in upstate. Or maybe rural Pennsylvania."

"I look forward to it Honey" Jasper said as he kissed me again on the neck, and pat my shoulder before heading back to Isabella and the babies.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _I knew I had to find something Jasper would really enjoy. I searched the internet for horseback riding in Rio de Janiero. I can across a site that offered Horseback riding in Santa Catarina in Southern Brazil. The site featured the legendary Brazilian Gaucho's on a trip across wide open undulating grasslands with rivers, lakes, forests and remote fazendas (ranches).  
Ride under the Southern Cross along canyons and across the plateau. You will spend time immersed in the most appealing horse culture. The South American Cowboy culture is one of the liveliest in the world._

 _That's where we will go. I knew how Jasper loved horses. He and Peter had horses back on their ranch in Texas. And since being with me and Isabella, I knew it was something he missed._

 _We got up early and took the speed boat over to Santa Catarina. When he asked me what we were doing, I told him it was a surprise. I already had our bags packed with Jeans and t-shirts. I called the day before and made sure all the appropriate gear was order and received at our location prior to us arriving._

 _When we arrived at the ranch and Jasper realized where we were. I received a whopping_

 _ **"YEEEEEEEE HAWWWWWWW** " as he jumped into my arms._

 _"Carlisle really?" He asked me in disbelief_

 _"Yes, Sweetheart" I told him. Then he walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear._

 _"So, do we get to lay out under the stars and go all 'Brokeback Mountain'."_

 _"Well Sweetheart, that was my intention." I told him. He then squeezed me harder and we walked like that over to the stables._

 _"Honey, let me go in and choose horses for us. I can tell which ones are not going to be afraid of us. You know some animals have a natural fear of us just like humans, and some are like our Isabella, no fear." He told me._

 _Before we walked to the stable. We stopped at the administration office and I picked up our packages. I handed him two boxes and I took two._

 _"What's this?" He asked._

 _"Open it and find out" I told him. He tore the plain brown paper off the boxes, to reveal a black cowboy hat and black boots in his size. He put the boxes on the counter, and placed his hands on the side of my face and looked in my eyes before giving me a gentle chaste kiss on the lips._

 _"I love you so much, Baby" he told me._

 _I opened my boxes to reveal a brown cowboy hat and brown boots. We put on our gear. Jasper put on his cowboy hat and tip the brim down over his eyes, and my dick got hard. That was the sexiest sight I had ever seen in my entire life. I swallowed hard wondering how I was ever going to get my ass on a horse with this hard on._

 _Jasper tipped his hat back for a moment and did an Isabella move by clinching his lower lip in his teeth. And closing his eyes._

 _He asked the guy behind the counter where the bathrooms were, never taking his eyes off me. When the guy pointed us in the direction. Jasper tipped his head instructing me in the direction to go. Once inside the restroom, Jasper locked the door. He then had me pinned against the wall in no time flat._

 _"So, City slicker. Let me help you out with your situation, so we can ride some horses" he said to me while grabbing my throbbing cock outside of my Jeans._

 _He undid my belt buckle, and unsnapped my Levi's and tugged them down along with by boxer briefs. He then got down on his knees and stroked my cock a couple of times. He swirled his tongue around the head of my dick and tasting my pre-cum, before licking his lips. I looked down at him as he then pushed his hat to the back of his head and engulfed my dick with his lips. I hissed at the action. This felt glorious._

 _"SSSSSSSS Shit, cowboy!" I hissed at him._

 _FUUCK! I said as I closed my eyes and didn't think of anything but the feeling of his mouth on my throbbing cock._

 _He was Heath Ledger and Matthew McConaughey with a little Brad Pitt mixed in from the movie 'The assassination of Jesse James'. He was the epitome of the Modern-Day Western. And he was my husband._

 _As my cock began to twitch he growled low in his chest and reached for my sack with one hand and brought the other to my ass. He clapped his hand on my ass and brought me closer to him as he swallowed my cock. He then hollowed out his cheeks, and it took everything in me not to fuck his mouth. I never failed in letting Jasper dominate me. And it never felt wrong for me to submit to him. Even though I was the leader of our coven, I was always and will always be his._

 _I shot my load down his throat, and I watched as his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed everything I gave him. He then licked me clean. He then took off our hats and brought me into a passionate kiss. After the kiss, he handed me my hat. I then pulled up my jeans and got myself decent. Once I was ready. He placed his hat on his head, and gave me a wink before pulling it down over his eyes and moseyed out the bathroom. I had to repeat the periodic table backwards in my head not to cause my dick to strain in my jeans once again as we made our way to the stables."_

 **End Flashback**.

We needed to land and refuel. I called the tower in Anna Regina, Guyana, which was our halfway point, for permission to land. It was night time, so there wouldn't be a problem. Jenks said he would watch the babies, while the three of us took to the nearby forest for a quick hunt.

After our hunt, the plane was refueled, and we were ready for takeoff.


	32. AN-4

**Let me just say, while I appreciate each and every review. It lets me know that you are reading and appreciating my stories. If you are going to be negative, at least have the guts sign in so I can rip you a new one right back.**

 **While I do research a lot when writing. This is fiction. So I embellish if I think it sounds better. I'm talking about vampires and werewolves here not life and death. So to the Asswipe that ripped me about no polar bears in Denali National Forest. I know that. I reseached that. And the Polar Bears, Mountain Lions and Bob Cats sounded better than just the Caribou, black and brown bears. And I happen to think foxes are too cute to eat.**

 **I'm not a professional writer. I am a 53 y/o Grandma that likes to keep her horny mind busy. And I live in Florida. I really don't give a shit what wildlife lives in Alaska**


	33. Chapter 32

**JENKS POV**

After we arrived in New York City, the Cullen-Whitlock's got settled into their Penthouse. I purchased the floor right below them. It had become nice and expected for me to be so close to them. And I just couldn't stand to be away from those two precious angels of theirs. I was Uncle J-J for Gods sake.

I arranged a meeting with my ex-wife. The Managing Partner of the well-established and infamous Law Firm of Pearson, Spector, Litt.

You may have heard of it. Harvey Spector, hired this young hot shot lawyer, Mike Ross as a Junior Associate, knowing, not only the kid wasn't a lawyer, he'd never even set foot in law school or college for that matter.

Seems Mike strolled into the hotel where, Harvey and his secretary are holding interviews for Harvard law graduates, while running from the police in a set-up of a pot deal. Don't get me wrong, the kid is a law prodigy for Christ sake.

Mike found school incredibly easy due to his photographic memory, and rarely put any effort into studying. He got a scholarship into college and had planned to take up law, until he was expelled after his friend Trevor, convinced him to memorize a math test, as a way to make money, and unknowingly sold the answers to the Dean's daughter. Mike had been admitted as a transfer student to Harvard for the next year immediately before. The dean was forced to resign and his last act was to expel Mike and tell Harvard what he did so he would never get in.[1]

Mike then started taking the LSATs as a way to make money. He realized that he had been taking one too many LSATs when a proctor recognized him. After constantly declining Trevor's invitation to get into the business of selling pot with him, he discovered that his grandmother's medical bills were piling up, and agreed to a one-off job for Trevor, delivering a briefcase full of drugs.

Whilst making the delivery, Mike realized that it was actually a set up and took off with the briefcase in hand. Attempting to hide from the cops, he stumbled into the room where the interviews for Harvey Specter's associate was being held. Although Harvey was impressed by his tactics, he expressed reluctance at hiring Mike as his associate, given that Mike hadn't attended any law school. However, Mike managed to convince Harvey to hire him anyway with his expansive knowledge of the law, and received a signing bonus that would cover his grandmother's medical bills.

Over the next 5 years, Mike had been promoted to Junior Partner. But then his world, and by extension, the world of Pearson, Spector Litt, came crashing down. Mike was arrested for conspiracy to commit fraud, and was involved in a trial against the U.S Attorney's Office for his illegal practicing of law. Although the verdict was not guilty, Mike plead guilty before the official verdict, and was incarcerated at the Federal Correctional Institution in Danbury, Connecticut. It doesn't take long before the firm is sued in a $100 million class-action lawsuit for every case Mike touched.

Our goal. To compensate the $100 million and buy into the firm for an additional $50 million. In exchange. We have a foothold into a well-established law firm. We work exclusively at night for our "special clients". As well as daytime access for our "legitimate clients". No building to purchase, no staff to hire. We don't need our name on the moniker. With my managing partner now immortal. She doesn't need the exposure. We share in the profits. A total win-win.

The downfall. Only one, Louis Marlowe Litt.

That man knows how to piss in your cornflakes. He has the bi-polar temperament of a pit-bull one day and a petulant child the next.

If I know my ex-wife, Jessica Pearson will only see dollar signs. Harvey Spector is a closer and is always up for a challenge, and If Jessica goes for the deal, Harvey's all in. It's keeping Litt's mouth shut, without getting his neck snapped or drained by Jasper that's the problem. God knows how Harvey hasn't snapped his neck in all these years.

I set up a meeting with Jessica, Harvey, Jasper Isabella and myself for Monday evening. We enter the lobby and a very attractive red head; Donna Paulsen shows us to the conference room. Except to my surprise Mike Ross is in the meeting as well.

"Jessica, my dear it certainly has been a long time; however, times seems to stand still when I'm in your presence." I say to her as I bring the knuckles of her right hand to my lips.

"Jenks, you know flattery will get you nowhere with me." She states, as her tongue darts out and moistens the thick full lips of hers that has my dick hard in an instant.

"Why don't you tell me why you are here with the other blood suckers you have brought with you." She stated in a rather flat tone. Jasper then begins to growl low in his chest.

"Easy, Whitlock. Don't let me have to call Maria to tame you again" Harvey spat out.

"SSSSSSSSS" I hiss. shit Harvey, REALLY? I think to myself.

"Well, now. You could sit down and shut the fuck up and listen to the offer we are going to make you, or I can do to you what I have already done to Maria." Isabella states to Harvey as she uses her shield to lift Spector about three feet off the floor by his neck and then drops him to the floor.

"JESUS H. CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" the little piss ant Mike Ross says as he falls over in his chair and then stumbles backward from the conference table.

"Jessica, why would you bring him into this meeting? You know we cannot guarantee his protection." I say to her

"We'll get to that in a minute. First..." she says as she gets up from the table and walks around with her hand extended to Isabella. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting your new associate yet. How rude of my ex-husband. I'm Jessica Pearson. Managing Partner of Pearson, Spector, Litt. And you are?

"Pleased to meet you Jessica, I am Isabella Cullen-Whitlock, Esq. The new Managing Partner of J. Jenkins and Associates."

"Well, Well, a Cullen and a Whitlock. And just how did you become a part of two of the most powerful covens besides the Volturi?" Jessica asked Isabella as she walks back to their side of the conference table.

"Jasper and Carlisle are my husbands." Isabella told her. "And how is it you know so much about my family? Isabella posed the question back at Jessica.

"Well besides the obvious, me being married to this clod over here." She stated pointing at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"I was the Associate, in J. Jenkins and Associates. Until that bitch Maria threatened me to find out where Whitlock was. So, tell me, what do you mean when you told Harvey, 'what you did to Maria'. What exactly did you do to her?"

"I killed the bitch." Isabella simply stated. I see the smile Jessica is desperately trying to keep from those fuckable lips of hers.

"Why?" Jessica asked

"Because, she cut my twins from my womb while I was still human leaving me to die on the side of the road and kidnapped my children."

"Still hum…WHAT THE FUCK? That's it I'm outta here." Mike says as he tries to scurry for the door.

"MIKE ROSS! SIT YOUR ASS IN THAT SEAT AND LISTEN." Harvey said to him as he finally took his seat next the Jessica.

"What's your proposal?" Harvey asks

"Whatever it is, we accept." Jessica says

"You haven't even seen it yet, Jessica." Harvey counters.

"You're right. May I see the proposal.?" I slide a copy of the proposal to Harvey and Jessica. And I slide over my copy to Mike. Jessica doesn't even open it. She just continues looking at Isabella.

"I accept." She states. "With two stipulations. 1. Isabella works with me on some day cases. And 2. Mike Ross is now on your team.

"WHAT!?" everyone in the room exclaims except Jessica.

"You need a daytime face. I assume, Jenks here is getting ready to finally retire, like he always talked about doing, which is why he hired you in the first place. Seeing as how you were human when he hired you and now you are immortal. You will need a new daytime face for your clients. Also, Mike Ross now falls under all of our protections."

"WAIT Jessica, protection. I still don't know what I'm even dealing with here." Mike says.

"Vampires, Mike. Don't tell me you are afraid of vampires? You've faced prison, and drug dealers and being someone's prison bitch, but you are afraid of vampires.?" Harvey says to him. Isabella then begins to dazzle him.

"Don't worry Mike, I won't bite. Besides you will rarely see me or my husbands. And we only drink animal blood. We never drink from humans." Isabella tells him

"Jeez, thanks that makes me feel so much better." Mike says sarcastically.

Jessica then signs the deal. "You can start whenever you want. The top law suite is yours."

"I'll have $150 million wire transferred to you by morning." I tell her.

"Great Jenks. Pleasure doing business with you. "Now Isabella. Why don't we go out for drinks, just you and me, and you can tell me how you killed that slimy Mexican cunt." She says as her and Isabella walk out arm in arm.

"That has got to be the sexiest shit I have ever seen in my life." Harvey says, as all the men watch those two sexy asses sashay out the door.

* * *

[1] Suits wiki fandom


	34. Chapter 33

**CPOV**

It had been 2 months since we moved to Manhattan, Isabella and Jenks incorporating with Pearson, Spector, Litt, and surprisingly Isabella inviting Jessica Pearson into our marital bed.

The night of the meeting, Jessica was so impressed with Isabella, she took Isabella out for dinner and drinks. Of course, Isabella was not eating dinner. But she sure loaded up on the drinks.

FLASHBACK

 _It was about 2am, when the two of them sashayed their fine asses into the penthouse, both drunk out of their minds. Thank God, Jessica had a car and personal driver. I'd hate to think of those two out in the streets of New York, trying to hail a cab. Even with Isabella being a vampire, I have no doubt her mental judgement would not have been at its best to ward off attack, without risk of exposure._

 _I know this for a fact since, it was her idea, to invite Jessica back to our home, to let her fulfill a life long fantasy; to have sex with a vampire. Jasper Whitlock to be more precise._

 _"Ever since you first walked into our office in Seattle, and Jenks introduced us, I have thought of nothing but what it would be like then to have your sexy ass in my bed." Jessica slurred out to Jasper. Jasper initially only quirked a questioning eyebrow up at Isabella._

 _"Oh, come on sexy, don't be mad at Isabella. I think the four of us can have a lot of fun together." Jessica continued._

 _"FOUR!" Isabella and I said simultaneously. "You didn't say anything about a ménage à trois plus 1 in the restaurant, Jessica. How did you go from wanting to do one of my husbands, to doing them both plus me?" Isabella seem to sober up really fast at that revelation._

 _"Well babe, you didn't seem to object when I had my tongue down your throat in the car." Jessica said as she walked over to Isabella, grabbed her ass and pulled her close and plunged her tongue down her throat yet again."_

 _"FUCK! That is hot as shit!" I whispered to Jasper._

 _"Fucking right, it is. But she promised us Carlisle, that every time she got drunk, she wouldn't fall into bed with someone." Jasper said not quite convinced yet, but I could see his resolve starting to fade, as he cocked his head and stroked his cock, as the girls continue to tongue fuck each other's mouths._

 _"Well, Jasper. That's not exactly what happened this time. She did come home and ask first?" Not meaning for it to come out as a question._

 _"So, that's how your mind sees this happening, is it?" Jasper asked as he side eyed me, now stroking my cock in my pants._

 _After a couple of minutes, with all resolve abandoned, and our dicks rock hard. Jasper finally let out the breath he had been holding. "You get our wife, and I will get everybody's wet dream." He finally said. We walked over and broke the girls up. Both of us throwing the respective women over our right shoulder and slapping them swiftly on their asses, for being naughty little minx._

End Flashback

Like I said, that was two months ago. And today, the rest of Jaspers children were finally moving to Manhattan. Let's just say, this was going to be very awkward.

It had already been awkward for Jenks. We managed to keep it from him for all of 3 weeks very easily. Jessica leaving in the mornings, early for work. Isabella and him, leaving at twilight for work. The three of them only seeing each other briefly in the office, before Jessica left for the day. Often times, Jessica would come straight to our apartment after work, if she didn't have a client to meet for dinner, or other firm business.

As it turned out, Isabella was mated to Jessica Pearson, while still being mated to us. Though our mating status had not changed. Jasper, Isabella, and I were still very much soulmates, and still very much in love. It appeared, so was Isabella and Jessica. Though Isabella had no qualms sharing her mate with us. It took every bit of willpower they had, to keep their hand off each other in the office.

Apparently, they gave in to that weakness one evening, while in the file storage room, when Jenks found them. Isabella, eating Jessica's pussy on a research table.

He immediately came to our penthouse. He rushed in, nervous to tell us his findings. "Please don't hurt the messenger, but I just found Isabella and Jessica in a very compromising position, hot as fuck, yet still compromising." He ranted out, pacing back and forth. When we didn't respond, he stopped pacing and looked at us. His eyes then went wide.

"YOU KNEW!?" It didn't take an empath, to know the multitude of emotions going through him at this point. It was written all over his face. There was perplexity, betrayal, anger and curiosity.

"What is it you are curious about Jenks? Though it's Jessica and Bella's story to tell, we will answer what we can." Jasper told him

"A—a—are all four of you…" he trailed off. Jasper nor I could answer him. I guess the silence told him all he needed to know.

"It wasn't our choice Jenks." I told him. "Jessica and Isabella are mated." That was all I was willing to reveal to him. He only nodded and walked out the door.

We hadn't seen much of him lately, though he did offer to pick the kids up from the airport. With things being as they are, we decided everyone living in the penthouse would be...well just too crowded. We purchased the entire apartment building. So, they could choose their own apartment. Or they could reconstruct entire floors if they so desired.

It was a Saturday afternoon, when the kids were to arrive. Jessica slept in with Bella by her side in bed. Jasper and I were tending to the babies, when Jenks walked in with his suitcases in hand.

"Where are you going Jenks, I thought you were picking up the kids?" I asked.

"I am, well, I'm going to the airport. They will have the car to come home, but I'm leaving." Jenks said with his head hung low. Isabella was out of the room in a flash. It only took a few minutes later, Jessica was coming out, tying her robe.

"Jenks, where are you going?" Isabella inquired with a scowl on her face.

"It's time Isabella. You know this has always been the plan. You now have everything you need to carry on without me. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for, now I do. You now have the very capable hands of the smartest woman I know besides you. I know the two of you will keep my family's legacy alive." He told her giving Isabella a warm hug and kiss on top of the head.

He then turned to Jessica. "You started this with me. And now you will carry it on without me. You were once my queen. You are still a queen. Now, you are their crowning glory." He said cupping Jessica's face with both hands. Giving her a loving kiss on the lips at the end.

He then walked over to Callie and JC. At nearly 3 months old, they appear to be 2 ½ to 3 years old. They are walking and talking, very intelligent, and very much a handful. But they both adore Uncle J. J. He picks up Callie, and JC leaps into his arms. Callie places her hand on his cheek. He gives her a warm smile and rubs her nose with his nose.

"I'm gonna miss you too angel. You and your brother. Will you promise to be a good girl, listen to your parents, and help keep that brother of yours in line?" He asked her. She nodded her head. After pushing her blonde curls out of her face, she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "I wobe you, Uncle J.J" she told him.

"I love you too, pumpkin." He told her. He then put her on the floor, and she then wrapped herself around his leg. He then looked at JC.

"And you, young man. Look after your sister and mom. Always protect them. And your auntie Jessica. Look out for her too. OK?"

"Uncle J.J., will you tum back to see us?" JC asked Jenks.

"Of course, I will. Uncle J.J. is tired now. I just want to travel and relax. Like we did on the island. But I will be back to check on my favorite niece and nephew." Which gave me a brilliant idea. But I would have to talk it over with my wife and husband first. He then gave JC a high five. He put him down on the floor again, and like his sister, JC wrapped himself around Jenks' other leg. He then monster walked them over to Jasper and myself, still clinging to his legs. They giggled. He then held his hand out to me. I clasped his hand in mine and gave him a man hug.

"Jenks, you have always been a great friend to us. Please tell us where you will be, and how we can get a hold of you if we need you." I told him.

"I doubt you'd need an old clod like me. But, I still have my PO Box. That will always remain the same. So will my cell. If that changes, I'll let you know. As for where I'm headed now. I think Paris." He told me.

"Jenks, old friend. You have been like a brother to me. One that I could intimidate easily. But remember, you always have family here." Jasper said to him. Jenks looked at Jasper with tears in his eyes. They hugged each other with a familial embrace. "Let me drive my old friend to the airport." He gave Jasper a smirk, but nodded in agreeance.

Jasper pried JC and I pried Callie from Jenks' legs. We handed them to the girls. Jasper and I helped him with his bags down to the parking garage and secured them in the back of the SUV.

"Jenks, I'm sorry, but I have to ask, with it being so sudden. Does this have anything to do with our relationship with Jessica?" I asked him.

"Well, not entirely. You know, when you told me about Isabella. I knew it was my time to get out of the game. It was the opportunity I'd looked for, seeing as I never had kids to pass it down to. But with Jessica at the helm again. The two of them will be phenomenal together." He told us.

"Good then, I'm glad there are no hard feelings." I told him.

"Oh Carlisle, you worry too much. I stayed away to give you time to get to know each other, and to find my resolve on what I needed to do next." He told me. He got into the passenger seat next to Jasper who was driving.

"Good luck to you, sir, and please don't be a stranger." I told him.

"Of course, not. Take care of those beautiful women. Maybe you all can make some more of those beautiful babies." He yells out of the window as they drove off.

My brow furrowed and my eye twitched.

* * *

 **I know it's been a while since an update to this story. When I attempted to update a few weeks ago, this is the direction the story took. Jessica Pearson x Bella Swan. When I finally came back to it and tried to bring the grown kids to NYC. Those two still seemed to be destined to be together. So there it is.**


	35. EPILOGUE

**_Two years later_**

 **JASPER POV**

Harvey Spector is now the Managing Partner of Pearson, Spector, Litt, -Cullen-Whitlock. The regular day to day operations of the firm went as usual, with a few notable exceptions; The women of the firm only worked night time hours. Mike Ross now worked whenever he pleased, since he and Rachel Zane was no longer married. Rachel, married Prince Harry of England. (Had to throw that in there)

The Cullen-Whitlock coven, grew exponentially. Carlisle and I each had a child with Jessica. Jessica was now a vampire. I had a daughter, Jalisa, with beautiful caramel colored skin, my human green eyes, strawberry blond, kinky curls and Jessica's beautiful full lips. Carlisle's son, took more after him. His features showing prominent; with golden blonde hair and his human blue eyes. Kellen's skin tone was a little darker than his father's but much lighter than his mother's. The children were 1 year apart in physical age.

Jessica, not wanting to age anymore, decided to be turned 6 months after Kellen was born. We have deduced that possibly knowing and expecting what you will wake up to, lessens the newborn rage and bloodlust, since Jessica, much like Isabella had neither. Bella, as her mate changed her.

Our children with Bella, though a little over two years only physically, look about 10 years in maturity. They will be fully mature at about 7 physical years of age, so the next 5 years, they will mature at a much slower rate, approximately a little over year for year.

Jackson and Tiffany had another daughter, Vanessa, but were now back in Volterra, during Tiffany's newborn stage. Juanita was not interested in becoming full vampire, however instead of coming directly to New York, with her brothers, decided to travel in South America for a year. When she finally came home, she returned with another Dhampir, by the name of Nahuel. At 150 years vampire age, he is possibly the first known Dhampir or Hybrid. They now share the apartment directly below ours, with Nahuel's aunt Huilen. Though they tried to keep it hushed, Juan seems to have a thing for Huilen. Juanita and Huilen loved taking care of the children, so JC, Callie, Kellen and Jalisa spent most of their time with the new family.

Jenks keeps in touch with us. He sends us post cards from his many travels. He promised to come for Juanita's and Nahuel's wedding that was scheduled for June. Carlisle eventually gave him the island in Rio, when he purchased us a new island in the South Pacific, which he named Isle Isabella. It is currently under construction. Jenks however, will loan the Island to Juanita and Nahuel for their honeymoon, and we still use it occasionally.

The four of us, Bella, Jessica, Carlisle and I were as much in love as the first time I laid eyes on Carlisle, and Carlisle and I fell in love with Bella. Bella and Jessica have their own special relationship, that often times have nothing to do with us men. But we all still work.

 _ **TWENTY FIVE YEARS LATER**_

 **BELLA POV**

Our family still continues to grow. All of our children are now adults. Most have children of their own. Juanita and Nahuel have a very large family. They have 6 children 2 boys, Nathan and Jasper II and 4 girls, two of which are a set of twins, Katrina and Carolina, and the twins Alicia and Alanna. All have varying degrees of vampiric DNA. Nathan, and the twins were almost fully human. Jasper. Trina and Lina were as much Dhampirs as their mother and father. Neither Juanita nor Nahuel showed any interest in becoming full vampire. Nahuel had proven that Dhampirs are as immortal as any vampire. Nathan decided he wanted to be changed on his 23rd birthday. Having finished high school at 16 and enrolled in law school, along with Little Jazz, Juan, Juanita and JC, now run the Law firm, giving me and Jessica a much needed rest and time to travel with our husbands. Callie and the twins followed in Carlisle's footsteps, are all well respected physicians and surgeons.

We decided to move to New Hampshire and built a small, secluded neighborhood of houses, when the kids decided to go to medical and law school at Darthmouth, so we could all remain close, without stepping on each other's toes. Jessica and I stayed in New York during the week to continue to run the law firm. We would switch off either going to New Hampshire or Jasper and Carlisle would travel to New York on weekends

Jackson and Tiffany liked Italy so much, they decided to stay. Tiffany having very useful gifts, much like Marcus, she could read bonds but also like Chelsea could form and break them as well. Their daughters were also members of the guard. Jazmyn's gift was much like a Eleazar of the Denali clan, she can read the gift of other vampires and most humans. Vanessa, however, inherited the Whitlock gift of Empathy.

Fifteen years ago, Callie met a wonderful human man in medical school, named Chad. Carlisle wanted to rip his arms off, along with his frank and beans, but I talked him into giving the guy a chance. Turns out they were true mates, and have been married for 5 years. She asked her father to turn him after they completed medical school and they married two year after that. They now have 2 sons, Chadwick Hampton IV and Henry. Chad came from a very affluent family so his death was well publicized, so he a Callie had to lay low for about a decade.

JC met a very lovely Peruvian woman while traveling to the Amazon with Juan and Huilen. He later met a new member of the guard in Volterra while visiting Jackson. The three of them, Katerina, Sven and JC, remind us so much of Carlisle Jasper and me, without all the drama. They now live in the Penthouse in New York. They only had 1 son, Katerina having to be changed after Ace's birth due to complications.

Juanita and Nahuel were very upset when the twins Alicia and Alanna decided they would not be turned, choosing to live out their natural human lives. They also decided to move as far away from us as possible. However with a little push from me, they decided to move to the Cullen house in Forks. They now run a small private practice with Trina and Lina. The twins were both also imprinted on by Jacob and Leah's sons Ephraim II and William II. The entire family is now on their way to Forks for the double wedding. Edward, Caius, Jackson Tiffany and their daughters, along with their husbands' are traveling via the Volturi private jet. Jacob, now the Chief, was leery of so many vampires converging on the area. Esme and the Denali's were also coming. Esme, never finding her true mate, became a permanent companion mate to Eleazar and Carmen.

Carlisle and Jasper went to pick up everyone from the airport in Seattle in two separate SUV's, while Juanita, Jessica, Jalisa Trina and Lina worked on the wedding details, I caught up with Jacob and Leah. We talked over old times and visited Charlie's grave.

Just as Jacob predicted, many of the young men that were of phasing age, began the fever and started to phase. Jacob being a more responsible Chief than his father Billy, informed all young men of phasing age that all the legends were true, and what to expect should more vampires move into the area. Jacob and surprisingly Leah continued to phase just so there would be a pack presence. When our grandchildren moved into the area, Ephraim and Billy were the first two of this generation to phase. He also dissolved the treaty, however any human drinking nomads in the area, were dealt with. Anyone aware of the pack and the treaty were aware to phone ahead before coming into the area.

When Jasper and Carlisle arrived with everyone, we were met by another surprise. Emmett and Rosalie, whom really hadn't kept in touch much, and sort of disappeared after the incident in Nova Scotia, arrived from Canada with one of the other women that we rescued from Maria, Anna. Anna being Rosalie's mate, after having the baby she was pregnant with, a son Douglas, also had 4 other children from Emmett. Two girls and a set of twin boys, Emily, Rosanna, Emmett Jr and Emanuel

We were in the area an entire month before the wedding. The week of the wedding was very hectic. All the men went for a week long hunt in Canada, while the women traveled to Montana. The women only hunted for four days, so we could return to have a real bridal shower for the brides.

Nuhuel walked his daughters down the aisle and the wedding was beautiful. Unfortunately Jenks died a few years back, and in his will gave us back the Island in Brazil. The girls decided to take separate honeymoons, with Alicia and Ephraim going to the Brazil island, and Alana and Billy going to Isle Isabella in the South Pacific. We later found out that Katrina and Carolina also are imprints of Sam and Emily's sons, Sam Jr and Robert.

After the wedding, Edward, Jacob and I, sat in the back yard of my dad's old house, which was now empty. The couple that bought it had now moved and had it for sale. We shared a bottle of Patron.

"Did you ever think, when we met all those years ago, this huge family would have been the product of that meeting?" Edward said to me while passing me the bottle.

"Actually no, I actually thought you were going to drain me that day in Biology." I laughed as I took a huge swig straight from the bottle.

"You know Bella, even though your blood did make me want to drain you dry. I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. You were my first love." He told me.

"Yeah, I know, as you were mine as well. But I knew it wouldn't last Edward." I told him.

"Yeah." Jacob chimed in. "Dude, it was so obvious you were in the closet, even back then."

"Well what about you Jake, You followed me around for years like a lost puppy" I laughed as I passed the bottle to him. "Even when we were kids, you even tried to make me eat your mud pies." Edward and I were both laughing

"Geez, Bella, did you have to bring that up, I was only four. How else was I supposed to get you to like me?"

"By shoving mud in my face Jake? REALLY?" I gave him a shove to the ribs with my elbow. Just then Carlisle, Jasper, Caius, Jessica and Leah came through the woods.

"We figured we'd find you three here. So Love where should we head next?" Carlisle asked. I stood up and placed my arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I don't know. I thought maybe we could stay here in Forks for a while." I then looked to Jasper and Jessica to see what they thought of the idea. They looked among each other for a moment, then gave me an agreeable nod.

"I wondered how long it would take you guys to come back this time." Jake said.

"I knew we'd eventually make it back too. All In Due Time."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews and your patience. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Unfortunately I have to end it here. As much as I hate to, I cant think of another story line to add. Please continue to enjoy my other stories. There will be one more submission to this story, but only somewhat of a family tree.**


	36. EPILOGUE II

**_CULLEN, PEARSON, SWAN, WHITLOCK FAMILY._**

 ** _CARLILSE CULLEN, JASPER WHITLOCK, ISABELLA SWAN CULLEN-WHITLOCK AND JESSICA PEARSON_**

 ** _CHILDREN:_**

 ** _CALLIE JOCELYN CULLEN WHITLOCK TWIN TO JASPER (JC) CULLEN-WHITLOCK_**

 ** _(PARENTS ISABELLA SWAN AND CARLISLE CULLEN)_**

 ** _GIFT: TACTICAL THOUGHT PROJECTION_**

 ** _MATED TO: CHADWICK HAMPTION III-TWO CHILDREN CHADWICK HAMPTON IV AND HENRY HAMPTON_**

 ** _~~oOo~~_**

 ** _JASPER CARLISLE (JC) CULLEN-WHITLOCK: TWIN TO CALLIE JOCELYN CULLEN-WHITLOCK_**

 ** _(PARENTS ISABELLA SWAN AND JASPER WHITLOCK)_**

 ** _GIFT: INVISBILITY SHIELD AND TELEPORTATION_**

 ** _MATED TO: KATERINA CHIHUÁN AND SVEN SWANSON-1 CHILD ACE_**

 ** _~~oOo~~_**

 ** _JACKSON WHITLOCK:_**

 ** _(MOTHER CLAUDIA-FATHER JASPER WHITLOCK)_**

 ** _GIFT: EMPATH AND GIFT ABSORBTION_**

 ** _MATED TO: TIFFANY ALBRIGHT-2 CHILDREN JAZMYN ISOBEL WHITLOCK AND VANESSA WHITLOCK_**

 ** _~~oOo~~_**

 ** _JUANITA WHITLOCK: TWIN TO JUAN WHITLOCK_**

 ** _(MOTHER UNKNOWN, FATHER JASPER WHITLOCK_**

 ** _GIFT: UNKNOWN_**

 ** _MATED TO: NAHUEL PARDO-6 CHILDREN NATHAN, JASPER II, KATRINA, CAROLINA, ALICIA AND ALANNA_**

 ** _~~oOo~~_**

 ** _JUAN WHITLOCK: TWIN TO JUANITA WHITLOCK_**

 ** _(MOTHER UNKNOWN, FATHER JASPER WHITLOCK)_**

 ** _MATED TO: HUELIN PARDO-NO CHILDREN_**

 ** _~~oOo~~_**

 ** _JALISA ISABEL CULLEN WHITLOCK_**

 ** _(PARENTS: JESSICA PEARSON AND JASPER WHITLOCK_**

 ** _GIFT: UNKNOWN_**

 ** _MATE- UNKNOWN_**

 ** _~~oOo~~_**

 ** _KELLEN CULLEN-WHITLOCK_**

 ** _(PARENTS JESSICA PEARSON AND CARLISLE CULLEN)_**

 ** _GIFT:UNKNOWN_**

 ** _MATE:UNKNOWN_**

 ** _~~oOo~~_**

 ** _EMMETT CULLEN_**

 ** _(SIRE: CARLISLE CULLEN)_**

 ** _GIFT: NONE_**

 ** _MATED TO: ROSALIE HALE AND ANNA MACY –5 CHILDREN DOUGLAS, EMILY, ROSANNA, EMMETT JR AND EMANUEL_**

 ** _~~oOo~~_**

 ** _EDWARD CULLEN_**

 ** _(SIRE CARLISLE CULLEN)_**

 ** _GIFT TELEPATH_**

 ** _MATED TO CAIUS VOLTURI-NO CHILDREN_**

 ** _BLACK FAMILY_**

 ** _JACOB BLACK_**

 ** _(PARENTS: WILLIAM (BILLY) BLACK AND SARAH BLACK_**

 ** _GIFT: SHAPE SHIFTER-ALPHA AND BETA_**

 ** _IMPRINT LEAH CLEARWATER (PARENTS HARRY AND SUE CLEARWATER)_**

 ** _2 CHILDREN EPHRAIM BLACK II (IMPRINT ALICIA PARDO ) AND WILLIAM(BILLY) BLACK II (IMPRINT ALANNA PARDO)_**

 ** _ULEY FAMILY_**

 ** _SAM ULEY_**

 ** _(PARENTS ALLISON AND JOSHUA ULEY)_**

 ** _GIFT: SHAPE SHIFTER-ALPHA AND BETA_**

 ** _IMPRINT: EMILY YOUNG_**

 ** _2 CHILDREN: SAM ULEY JR (IMPRINT: KATRINA PARDO) ROBERT JOSHUA ULEY (IMPRINT:CAROLINA PARDO)_**


End file.
